


Pleading Eyes

by DIRTYHANDS14



Series: The End Of It All [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairings, Crying, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Marking, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Scars, Scent Marking, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Talking To Dead People, Time Travel, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIRTYHANDS14/pseuds/DIRTYHANDS14
Summary: The war with Gaea ended with both camps destroyed and only one survivor, the sea prince, Perseus Jackson. Now as you can imagine Percy hates how things ended and so no one can really blame him for wanting to do nothing with the gods anymore.Except that the gods don't like that plan because they know if it were just a simple idea, then Percy wouldn't have said anything, but since he did...Well, it looks like they'll have to force him to stay.But as you already know, things involving Percy are never that simple and the Gods along with the Furies accidentally send Percy through a portal and into another dimension.Except was it really accidental...?Looks like the Fates are using the Furies, who in turn are using Percy.Everyone is using Percy these days it seems.Seriously Percy why can't you be a normal Half-Blood, oh wait never-mind, Half-Bloods are never normal, oh well too late.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (Past), Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson/Multiple Males
Series: The End Of It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116464
Comments: 56
Kudos: 52





	1. Chaotic Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the first chapter is in first Pov.

Looking back at things, I realize that the only reason everyone I ever cared about is dead, is because of me, had I never been born or at the very least never crossed paths with them all, then maybe would they have been spared?

It's not I can change anything now anyway, they died, and for what? So one measly and pathetic demigod could wallow in his own self-pity at having not been able to save his friends and family against the monsters that hide in the shadows, and those that reside up in the sky.

I should have known things would have ended up like this, but then again I'm not a seaweed brain for nothing. I tried everything, I really did, but it seems like all of my efforts were in vain.

Now, laying here amongst all of these mutilated corpses of brave kids forced to young to become heroes for parents that barely even acknowledged them, I realize that had I given myself up sooner for the safety of them all, the only real casualty would have been me.

Of course, I'm not that stupid as to believe that Gaea would have kept her word after having killed me, but swearing on the River Styx was something that everyone took seriously, I doubt Gaea would have broken her word then.

Oh well, it's all over now and even as I lay here on the bloodied earth with a dead but wise, girl, I can finally smile for once since I defeated Gaea and put an end to this tiring war, that brought only pain and death to those fighting in it, I can finally smile now that I can stop fighting for once in my life and rest and even better, with my best friend in my arms. 

She's always looking after me, even now that she's dead and I'm only minutes away from joining her. Annabeth Chase was one of the greatest best friends I could have ever asked for, always trying (and failing) to keep me out of unnecessary trouble.

She had been my girlfriend for a short time before both of us realized that it just wasn't working out, and could you imagine the surprise we had when we realized that it was because we were both attracted to people of the same sex. 

It was hilarious, really, I mean for once in my life, I figured out something first, rather than having Annabeth explain it to me after having teased me about it for a bit at first.

We had been watching the waves back at camp during one of the rare peaceful moments we had due to the looming war, Annabeth had been leaning on my shoulder as I held her hand in mine, mindlessly rubbing circles on her scarred yet smooth skin.

"Do you love me?" 

I had been confused and slightly hurt at the question, I mean did falling into Tartarus not been enough to assure Annabeth that I loved her immeasurably. I had risked my life countless times for both her and camp. Was everything I had done not enough for her? 

I pulled my hand back.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I do."

"Then why is it that it's not enough for me? For both of us."

I had been shocked, was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Annabeth....what are you saying?"

She had lifted her head from my shoulder then, and turned her beautiful stormy grey eyes at me, locking me in place with its weight.

"I'm not sure Percy, but I just feel like the love we have for each other isn't the love that Grover and Juniper have for each other."

Shock and hurt must have shown on my face because she hurried to explain. She quickly shifted her body to fully look at me as she held my face in her hands, looking at me with as much love as she could muster, making it seem like she was holding the world in her hands with how much love and care she was looking at me with.

"Percy...there is no doubt in my mind that I love you, simply that the love I feel for you, that you feel for me, is that of siblings, partners, best friends, and just a deep and powerful love in general. I would give up my life for you and I know you would do the same for me, for anyone else if need be, but I just feel wrong calling you….my lover. I just want to be friends....please Percy."

I had closed my eyes as tears slipped through my closed lids, leaning into her hands as I nuzzled her warmth.

I blocked out the world momentarily as I thought hard about what Annabeth had just told me, the girl in question waiting patiently for my response as she used her thumb to wipe away my tears.

Thoughts raced through my head at this new discovery, had this all been a lie then? With the war looming, it didn't seem like the best time to be figuring this out, but then again it seemed to just make sense.

Memories flashed rapidly in my mind as I tried to make sense of her words, was the love I felt for her really that of friends, powerful as it was?

And then like a stray lightning bolt had hit my square in the chest, I stared wide-eyed back at Annabeth as wet lashes gave a slightly uncomfortable feeling to my face.

Now that I thought about it, it did seem wrong that we acted like lovers, not that my love for Annabeth had suddenly changed or disappeared, rather I changed.

I finally understood what Annabeth was trying to say and was about to speak when one memory in specific came rushing back at him, Oh Gods...

There's no way, how had he missed this, how had Annabeth missed this? 

It was nothing special really, just a normal day in a camp full of ADHD demigod kids who were rushing to prepare for a full-on war against Gaea and her army of monsters.

The seven had been making some adjustments to the Argo when I had fell from the ladder with a small shout of surprise, (let it be known that I didn't let out a high pitched scream as I fell down from the high ladder, because why was I even so high up where that drama queen could so easily fry my bones).

Both Jason and Frank had flown up into the sky to try and catch me, one using the wind to fly and another shapeshifting into a large dragon. Why? I have no clue.

The funny thing of it all was that I could have just used the water in the air to stop my fall, but apparently, none of us thought of that, and so I continued to fall as both Jason and Frank collided with one another and flew off to opposite sides with pained grunts because Frank you seriously couldn't have picked a more smaller or fluffy looking animal?

The girls had stopped working as well but of course not to help me, oh no I'm totally fine, instead, they stopped to watch me with amusement in their eyes as Leo, my beautiful fire burning savior, leaped off the side of the ship and dove straight for me. 

At this point, Annabeth and all of the other girls were openly laughing at me as Leo finally collided with me and teasingly told me to hold on, which I took as the go ahead to strap my body to his like a baby koala. 

Leo had laughed softly next to my ear as he slowly but clumsily stopped our descent towards the ground, because who puts the Argo so high up, I mean couldn't they have just landed it on the ground?

We both ungracefully fell to the ground as Leo wasn't that strong to carry another person twice his size and still land perfectly, and so Leo fell on his back as I laid on his chest.

Silence echoed back at us as we both tried to catch our breath, both for different reasons.

Said silence was broken when both Jason and Frank came back arguing about paying attention and air traffic and honestly I couldn't help to do anything but laugh as I picked my head up from Leo's chest to look him in the eyes.

Soon everyone was laughing and everyone was back to teasing me for being such a damsel in distress.

Looking back at that memory, I remember Leo helping me up and how he stayed stuck to my side for a moment longer as we both enjoyed the warmth of the other.

Annabeth had crashed in between us as Piper carried her on her back. Both laughing as they imitated me and Leo.

Annabeth playing yours truly, Piper playing Leo, and Hazel, that sweet precious girl, had been switching between playing both Frank and Jason. 

It was funny and one of the precious moments we had before it all went to hell, and now that I pay attention to the details, Piper and Annabeth had been a little more closer that necessary and they had both, quite cutely, pressed their cheeks together as they laughed at all of us boys for being so stupid.

I laugh as I all but leap into Annabeth's arms as I hug her tightly.

"I get it all now. I should have seen it sooner, forgive me?"

Annabeth had been so confused and I could tell that I was going to have to explain everything to her later, but for now, she smiled and nodded as she hugged me back.

"Always, Seaweed Brain".

I mean I guess we both kind of knew it, even in the beginning, that it just wasn't going to work out, but we just kept getting drawn back towards each other again and again.

Tears roll down my dirt-smudged face, as I turn to look at the beautiful and stunning girl that repeatedly saved my life, and had my back when no one else did. I choke back a sob as my hand numbly strokes back dust-covered, golden curled locks, away from still teary lashes and a peacefully smiling face.

Yeah, it hurts a lot, but it's okay because soon I'll be able to ask for forgiveness once I join everyone down in the underworld. That sounds nice, right Wise Girl?

It's so quiet...I hate it, I hate this silence so much. I wish it didn't have to end like this, but Gaea couldn't even give me that much. It's a good thing then, that I made her stupid dirt face one with the earth again. Oh Gods, it hurts to breathe, I thought I had already coughed up all the blood in my lungs but apparently not. Gods, I was hoping I would at least look presentable when I died but this is just sad.

Mom... I miss my mom. Paul and Estelle too. 

They didn't deserve to die, not like that. 

I made sure to torture Gaea a little more just for that. Sally and Paul had died in a targeted attack from both Tartarus and Gaea, both had been bitter about my previous escape from their clutches.

Blinking sluggishly up at the darkening sky, a shaky scarred hand reaches up as if to touch the awakening stars winkling back at him.

Home...I just want to go home. 

And with that last thought in mind, I close my eyes one last time as I tighten my grip around Annabeth's waist and my hand drops back down to the floor, having failed to reach for comfort up above.

And so no one was conscious nor alive to see when a blinding white light abruptly flashed in, so powerful that the earth trembled and the air wavered. 

Standing in all their glory were all of the almighty Olympians, all of whom looked disturbingly out of place, amongst all of the war wreckage and cooling corpses, with their clean and impeccable silk clothing. 

Sharp intakes of breath and gasps of horror resonated throughout the eerily silent battlefield, disfigured and mutilated corpses of children forced to fight in a war meant for the godly beings they called parents.

"What is.....this?" 

Zeus distractedly asked as he took in every small detail of the bloodied earth in front of him.

Coming to a shaky stop at the center of it all, Annabeth.....and Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I finally finished with the first chapter. So what do you guys think? I know it's a little long, but hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and update later tonight since I have it all typed out already. Ok, Bye Bye.


	2. Healing Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some light angst, prepare yourselves. Thanks for reading!

Zeus and the rest of the Olympians could only stare in shock at the wreckage in front of them. It seemed the monsters didn't care for age as kids barely old enough to attend school laid dead, most unrecognizable. 

Little bodies disturbingly out of place next to the older children, and even then this whole image was wrong, no one should have died.

The Olympians could only watch in utter pity as both Athena and Poseidon approached the still bodies of their favored children.

Both Percy and Annabeth laid still on the blood-soaked ground, hands interlaced even in death.

"....Percy?"

"Annabeth, get up.....please."

When no response came, no movement made, both gods made as if to touch their kids only to fall to their knees as they stifled back sobs.

Poseidon's body shook violently from the force of his silent sobs, his mouth set a thin straight line, but his eyes a raging storm clashed on as if to express all of the pain and frustration that it could not speak. Eyes focused in on Percy's still form, determinedly keeping his watery eyes on his son’s dead body, because it was the least he could do for him.

In contrast to Poseidon, Athena was openly sobbing and pleading Annabeth to open her eyes and get up, to just breathe, but nothing happened.

Athena's grey eyes could barely see with all the tears welling up as she openly screamed out in pain because her kids were dead, Annabeth was dead. Athena had her hand reaching out to Annabeth but she fell short as her hand dropped and came back to clutch at her chest.

Unbearable pain coursed through both single parents, for they weren't feeling much like the powerful deities they were. They had failed their children once again, they all did, this was starting to become a rather painful cycle.

All of the Olympians felt the same pain to some degree for they too were parents, and as much as they would like to be as heartless as they made themselves out to be, they just couldn't go through it for this was their kids they were talking about, their family.

Zeus looked around wearily as he took in the appearances of both his brother and his daughter, the corpses of children too young, now cold and losing color, and then at his family, the rest of the powerful yet broken Olympians.

Zeus sighed and waved for Apollo to come forth.

"Apollo."

"....I know."

Apollo hesitatingly walked forward, coming to a stop just behind his uncle, Poseidon, and his stepsister, Athena, both of whom were still heartbreakingly weeping for their lost children.

The sun god seemed to hesitate once more before at last, he continued forward and kneeled down at Percy's side. Apollo's pleading eyes would have told Percy everything he needed to know had his eyes been open to witness such a thing, but alas the sea prince continued blissfully unaware of anything.

With a trembling tanned hand, Apollo reached over Percy and kept his gaze on his oddly peaceful face, as he checked Annabeth's pulse, frowning deeply when he found none. 

He refused to look back at Zeus and the other Olympians until he finished checking Percy. He desperately hoped he wouldn't have to look into Poseidon's eyes and tell him that his son was gone, hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell the others that they had failed the hero of Olympus once again by allowing him to die.

With a heavy heart, Apollo retracted his arm and paused at Percy's tear-streaked face, sighing tiredly as he closed his eyes and leaned down to press his forehead against Percy's own, and then his hand reached out.

Apollo's hand drew back like it had been burnt and he whipped his head to lock eyes with Poseidon first, and then towards Zeus and the other Olympians who had been watching the whole ordeal with tears in their eyes, as they too had lost their own kids, and then back at Poseidon.

"He's-I—Percy's still alive!"

At this everyone's heart seemed to stop before suddenly adrenaline thumped loudly in their veins, and then they were rushing in the direction of the last survivor against the war with Gaea, the last survivor of his generation, Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, along with many endless feats he achieved in the name of the same gods who put him through such torture.

Despite the fact that Apollo was supposed to be the best one regarding medical knowledge, he couldn't stop the rush of emotions that enveloped him completely, he was alive, they came in time to save at least one of their own.

Apollo didn't even realize that he was crying until drops fell onto Percy's peaceful face, Apollo quickly moved to wipe the tear away from Percy's face, and then with speed rivaling that of Hermes's, he carefully picked up Percy in his arms-bridal style and locked eyes with each of the Olympians.

"Stay here, I'll go back to Olympus with Poseidon and Zeus.......Bury your children and of those that couldn't be here. When you’re done you can come back."

With a nod from Zeus, the Olympians hesitatingly backed away from the son of Poseidon. They did not wish to leave him just yet, were he to die...

"I swear on the River Styx that Percy Jackson shall not die today."

As if reading their thoughts, probably did, Apollo reassured them of their troubles before nodding and flashing away with two of the big three hot on his heels.

"He swore didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

With a sigh, the remaining Olympians turned back to the corpses of children they failed to save and prepared themselves for a long day.

Hestia and Hades both waited for the others to come back as they weren't part of the main council, therefore had no right to go anywhere without permission.

Although neither wanted to go anywhere near the place all of the other Olympians went to. Hades had felt each death personally and didn't want to have to face the corpses of his own children. They had fought long and hard and if nothing else, deserved to be able to rest now that they had died so gruesomely.

Hades would give all the souls who died on that battlefield a quick and easy passing, he had already personally judged them, now they just had to be directed towards Elysium or as for some, the Isles of The Blest.

Hestia had felt the warmth of the fire fade away till only just a spark flickered here and there, already knowing just who would have to bear the weight of this outcome.

Hestia sighed wearily, her hero never seemed to be able to get a break, and now he was going to be so lonely.

So, so lonely. 

Always lonely.

She just hoped that he wouldn't try and join his friends so soon after this.

As Hestia was about to tell Hades to join her by the fire, from where he stood gloomily in the shadows, three blinding lights forced them both to close their eyes, and then there he was.

Percy.

Apollo looked torn between looking like his world had just been burnt down to the ground and like the love of his life had just accepted to marry him.

It would have been amusing had it not been for the blood dripping down Percy's body.

Both Hestia and Hades quickly moved from their positions in the room and rushed towards Percy who was getting carried by Apollo and into the medical room belonging to said, sun god.

"Is he going to live?"

No one asked what had happened, for it was clear to them just what had happened.

Both Apollo and Zeus nodded as Poseidon was too busy keeping his eyes on his son, one whom he had thought he'd lost forever.

Relief coursed through both previously unaware deities as they followed Apollo to where he quickly, but carefully placed Percy's broken body.

Four powerful gods stood around awkwardly as they didn't know what they should do, Apollo was the only one moving and he was moving quickly. 

"Okay, look. I need all of you to give me as much of your energy as possible. Otherwise healing Percy, even with my help will be impossible, the boy's just inches away from death’s door so you need to decide quickly."

Everyone in question wordlessly started to send as much energy as they could, without seriously harming themselves, towards Apollo who as soon as he felt the power coming in, directed said power into Percy.

Now even if Apollo had been anything else other than well, Apollo, had he kept all of the power for himself, he would have died rather painfully too as gods could only hold so much power that didn't originally belong to them.

But since Apollo was indeed Apollo, he wouldn't dare keep any of this power for himself when Percy clearly needed it.

It was the least he could do for the boy after having been partially at fault for the deaths of all his friends.

Sweat slowly started to build up on Apollo's forehead as he strained to keep the power away from him and into Percy, making sure that said power was actually doing its job and healing him.

When it was decided that it really was doing its job of healing the boy, Apollo sighed in relief before turning his head to look at his uncle, Poseidon.

When he finally got his attention, Apollo smiled and nodded, and to his amusement, Poseidon instantly relaxed and seemed even more determined in sending his power into his son's broken but healing body.

With Poseidon's determination in mind, Apollo focused back on the task at hand, he would be damned if he didn't give it his all to save the boy, who had done so much for him and his family, while only getting repeatedly hurt in the process of keeping them satisfied.

Poseidon hadn't known what to think when he had seen the body of his son laying down on the ground with the daughter of Athena in his arms, looking even worse than death itself.

They had looked so breathtakingly peaceful even in death, or so he thought, and he had called out, because surely his son wasn't dead, right?

He had been momentarily confused when he had gotten no answer, and then it was as if all the air was sucked right out of his chest, and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

His precious son was dead and he had failed as a father for failing to be by his side when he needed it the most.

He didn't even register the cries of Athena as she wept in grief for her own child, all of her children, for he had only one, not including the others for they weren't partially mortal.

Poseidon had felt such terrible pain in his chest that he wouldn't be surprised at the fact that his heart was exploding from grief. 

He had wanted nothing more than to gather his son in his arms and wail for all the world to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing as to touch his own son after having left him to fight in a war against beings incapable of permanently dying.

While wanting to do nothing more than express his grief at such a tragedy, he couldn't disgrace his son like that and so he kept quiet and bit his tongue, adamant on keeping silent and grieving in private.

Expect that Apollo had been ordered by Zeus to check and see if they truly were dead and while the daughter of Athena was dead, his son was not and his happiness couldn't be greater at such news.

Yet at hearing that his son was just about ready to head on to the underworld, he panicked because he wasn't going to let his boy die just yet, he needed forgiveness and wanted nothing more than to give everything to his son who had been broken so many times, that he had to be forcefully glued back together to function at all.

And so he all but rushed out after Apollo with Zeus at his side as they followed him into Olympus and then to a medical room created by Apollo for situations such as these.

It was mind-numbing the whole experience, but he was going to be fine, he knew it.

And then Percy started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I give you the second chapter. I hope that you like it because woah things are getting interesting, aren't they? Now, I might post two or maybe just one tomorrow again because writing is my life. So that it's. Bye Bye.


	3. Chained At Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets an old enemy and chaos ensure's. Thanks for reading!

All Percy wanted to do was join his friends and family in the underworld, so why was it that he felt his body healing, pain disappearing slowly but surely till nothing but a few sore spots were left.

He was pretty sure who did this, and he was going to give them hell for this, I mean seriously can't they just leave him be? 

Do they really need his "services" that much?

Gods, how frustrating.

Percy was just about to open his eyes when he heard laughter.

Laughter from the one being he never wanted to see again for as long as he lived because apparently, he wasn't going to die today.

"Perseus....come to me."

Yeah, not happening.

Except he felt his mind being forced towards the said voice, and no, please, oh gods, he wasn't ready for this again.

"Perseus, open your eyes".

Percy had no other choice, hesitantly opened his eyes and could only squint in the darkness before him.

He instantly regretted opening his eyes, for standing right in front of him was the one being that constantly tortured him in the little sleep he managed to get.

Tartarus.

Percy could only watch wide-eyed in horror as Tartarus smiled darkly at him.

"What a surprise, isn't it?"

Tartarus mockingly asked as he moved towards Percy's paralyzed form, pale hand coming out from the shadows to trail a single finger down Percy's cheek.

Body flinching back immediately at the touch, Percy slapped his hand away as he got out of his shock, moving away from Tartarus, who only looked back in amusement.

"Like hell it is!"

Percy angrily accused Tartarus as his eyes moved quickly in search of a way out of whatever nightmare he was stuck in, finding nothing but darkness and only one enemy.

"Come now Perseus, that's not a nice way to greet someone who just gifted you with their presence. It's been just a long time after all."

Percy flinched back at his words, "I don't care, I'd rather you never "gift" me with your disgusting presence!"

Tartarus snarled dangerously, smile falling as his eyes darkened further than the usual dark swirls they were.

"Watch your tongue, Perseus. I didn't bring you here for nothing."

"Then what did you bring me here for? Wherever this is anyway. Besides you lost any chances of getting any respect from me after what you did, you bastard."

Percy snarled back as his hand reaches for Riptide, body tense and ready to attack at a moment’s notice, light on his feet as he prepared himself for what seemed like an inevitable fight against the very being the gods themselves feared.

Damn, it. If this is some sick joke of the gods...I swear. Where the hell am I anyway? Wasn't I just about to die?

I felt myself healing though, so unless the gods healed me to just toss my body back into Tartarus, then he really had no clue as to where and why he was here with Tartarus himself.

The bastard is talking nonsense anyway, what the hell would he want to talk about anyway? It would make much more sense if I was brought here for torture again, but to talk? Unbelievable, the Fates really do hate him.

Tartarus relaxed slightly as if going, ah yes indeed, I totally forgot about torturing you and your best friend, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to respect me, do carry on.

"I wish to talk of those gods of yours."

What.... that makes no sense, why would he want to talk about the gods?

"You see, I've been gathering information on them, thanks to all of those monsters you killed for me, and can you imagine my surprise to find out that they're planning to force you to accept immortality. Now, it doesn't seem so bad, but they don't wish to gift you such a thing, oh no, they are planning to keep you chained to their side, always doing what they ask of you without complaint. Is that really what you want?"

No. There's no way, the gods wouldn't force that onto him, right?

Oh gods, what if they did? I can't let that happen, even if this turns out to be a lie, I don't want to have to live without my family, without Annabeth.

He'll just have to force them to accept his decision, that he wants no part in the lives of the gods after he wakes up, he is going to live normally till he dies and then peace, he'll get to be with his family and everything will be okay.

"...i-if what you say is true, then I won't let them. I won't let them take that away from me. I'm done being their pawn."

Percy had unconsciously dropped his guard and was looking confused, unnameable emotions flashing rapidly in his eyes, looking torn between believing the gods wouldn't do such a thing to looking hurt and betrayed as if he wasn't surprised that they would do this.

Tartarus smiled wickedly, yes that's right, doubt your gods, Perseus. Doubt them and come to me.

Believe in me and I shall give you what you want the most, I'll reunite you with your pathetic family.

Do it. 

Believe in me.

"Do you believe me?"

"...I..I don't know."

Frowning at Percy, Tartarus moved to cup Percy's face in his hands, forcing Percy to look him in the eyes.

His hands are cold, Percy thought, Annabeth was warm, not cold.

"I will send you back, and you will see how right my words are. When the time comes that you believe me, call my name and I shall come to you. Do you understand?"

Percy looked into Tartarus’s dark eyes, feeling as if he were drowning in their depth, noticing the oddly desperate look in his eyes, as if begging him to just believe and trust.

"Okay."

Tartarus smiled.

And then he thrust his hand into Percy's chest, curling dark little chains into Percy's heart, squeezing it tightly but keeping it intact.

Just to be safe, of course. How else would he be able to get summoned?

"I'll see you soon, Perseus."

Percy awoke screaming as he clutched at his chest, feeling the phantom pain as if it were just happening, he could still feel Tartarus's cold pale hand gripping his heart and sending dark little things to wrap around his pounding heart.

Bastard, I shouldn't have lowered my guard.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by a cough, he snapped his head up to lock eyes with worried blue eyes, isn't that... Apollo?

"...What happened, Percy?"

Percy didn't think it was such a good idea to tell the gods of his little encounter with Tartarus, his parting words still echoing inside his mind.

"... just a nightmare, every one of my friends died, so it was probably about that."

The present gods had the decency to look ashamed, Zeus averting his eyes from mine, while my father moved closer to me, seemingly trying to check if I was really alright.

Hades was staring intently at me from what I could see through the corner of my eye, shivers went down my spine because I could decipher what he was thinking, sometimes he seriously reminded me of Nico.

Nico...

Wait, no. I can't think about them, if I want to start anew, I can't keep thinking about the ones I lost, I would never forget them of course, but I have a feeling I won't need to try anyway.

Moving on to the last, but most certainly not the least, Hestia.

Hestia looked so sad, not as warm either from what he could tell, she looked pale and weak. The war with Gaea must've really taken a toll on her, not that I was any better, if anything I was probably worse.

Locking eyes with Hestia's kind ones, the emotions and apologies she was trying to tell me through eye contact alone, was all I needed to see to know that she was sorry she couldn't have been of more help to me and my friends.

She was always so understanding.

Reminds me of someone.

"Percy."

I really need to stop getting lost in my thoughts, they won't do me any good, Percy reprimand himself silently as he looked back up at Apollo.

"Sorry, what?"

Apollo furrowed his brows in concentration as he frowned, "Can you.... tell us what happened back there?"

Apollo seemed hesitant in asking him, probably worried about something unimportant, maybe he was in doctor mode?

"I killed her. Gaea, I killed her."

At this Zeus snapped his head to look at me, impatiently demanding, "You defeated Gaea? How." Percy was confused what did he mean by how? With his hands obviously.

"With my hands."

Zeus looked constipated as he rapidly turned red, "Boy, you obviously hit your-!"

Apollo quickly cut off Zeus as he nervously sweatdropped and asked, "What Zeus meant was, how exactly you killed her."

"Oh! Well first, I cut off her access to the earth using water to trap her, before cutting off all the air inside said water bubble, then I froze her swords, hands, and feet, before slowly boiling her blood, after that, I just took her heart out and smashed it repeatedly under my foot, it was fun that part, then I set fire to her corpse before letting her nasty brown mud remains to seep back into the earth. Well that's it really, she didn't come back up, if anything I felt her go even deep into the earth than before. She won't wake up again in a very, very, very, long time. So your welcome."

All five Olympians looked amazed and were openly gaping in shock because while they knew Percy was strong, they hadn't really known how strong, and even now they were sure he hadn't even used his full power.

The son of Poseidon scared them sometimes.

Seriously.

He could probably kill them all and still not be using all of his power. They were going to have to be careful and keep him on their side, forever if possible.

Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to get the gift of immortality and stay fighting for them for as long as they had enemies, even longer then because he was genuinely good company and that was hard to find in a couple of centuries or so.

Yes, Percy was going to be theirs for the keeping.

They unknowingly got a strange look on their faces as they all thought the same, a life with one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, demigod. Being immortal was exhausting, but with someone like Percy? Hell, time would fly with how amusing and interesting each day would be.

They were never letting Percy leave, not if they had any say in the matter.

Percy paled at the look on each of the present Olympians, perhaps Tartarus had been right.

He needed to leave, now!

With his eyes on the present Olympians, he slowly crept back and was just opening the door, when he turned and bumped into a hard muscular chest.

You got to be kidding me, please don't tell me it’s... 

Ares.

Percy looked up into dark fiery pits, literal flames staring back at him as he slowly backed away, noticing the other Olympians behind the one he had bumped into.

Nope, not today.

Turning to flee, Percy once again screeched back at the sight of his father's concerned eyes, hands coming up to touch him. Now that he was trapped between his father and Ares, not including the other Olympians, who had snapped out of their thoughts the moment Percy bumped head first into Ares's chest, he had no other choice but to forcefully push past and away from Olympus.

Damn it, the fates really do hate him.

"Percy. Son, where are you going?"

Percy glanced between his father and the other Olympians, he needs to get out of here and soon.

"I just forgot to turn off the sink, back home... so I should probably go check that out?"

Percy winced at the way he said that, if he didn't sound sure they were going to suspect something.

"Oh, that's okay Percy. I can go and check while you rest. You must be tried after having just defeated Gaea, Let us take care of it".

Percy gave up trying to get away unsuspiciously as he all, but barreled right past his father and the others by his side because if he tried to go past Ares and the others with him, he would have much chance.

Percy was about to sigh in relief when he made it out into the council room, the Olympians shouting at him to get back here, he was still hurt and that he should just lay down and rest when all of a sudden another blinding light stopped Percy in his tracks.

Percy swore.

The Furies had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so how is it so far? I've been trying really hard to update twice every day, but it is kind of difficult when I only have a bit of time to write in the morning and can only start writing seriously at around 7 or 8, all the way until 10 or maybe a rare 11. Well anyway, Percy is getting close to dimension-hopping so let me get back to writing. Hope you enjoy it. Bye Bye.


	4. Meeting The Senju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Furies ruin Percy's plan and end up sending him through a portal. Poor Percy... Thanks for reading!

All three Furies stared back at Percy blankly as said person paled further and could only watch in fear as the three old ladies held up a worn blue thread, newly mixed with a single thread of black.

"Your time has come, Perseus," the Furies hissed as one. Percy could only watch in horror as Alecto, stupid pre-algebra teacher, raised her scissors and was cut the string, a nasty snarl, attempting to be a smile, wide on her face.

Percy's world went blank as screams faded out from his ears, the Olympians stumbling across such a terrifying scene, only moments after they had dreamed of the perfect life with Percy by their side as their hero.

Zeus looked like he was panicking, although Poseidon looked like he was having a stroke, He should get that checked out, Hades looked furious, and rightfully so, having to be torn away from your perfect ending was no little thing.

With a booming shout, Zeus ordered all of the Olympians to gather their power and prepare themselves to give Percy immortality.

"Quickly! We mustn't let him die so soon after having just healed him!"

With no objections, everyone quickly gathered as much power as they could into a large sphere of light. The air hummed with raw power as static zapped here and there.

All at once the Olympians raised their sphere of raw and powerful energy, disguised as light for such power was blinding, and they hurled it towards Percy with shouts of force.

The Furies did nothing except silently look at one another, before nodding and gathering their own spheres of power, it was inevitable that this happens to the young hero.

Despite his previous claims to wanting no such thing, Perseus Achilles Jackson was gifted with immortality.

However as the cut blue thread started to mend itself, and the blue and black faded to a glowing, bright golden, a big blue portal seemed to form beneath Percy, and no one had any time to stop what was about to happen next.

"Wait! No!"

The Olympians could only watch in horror as Percy slipped through their fingers and into the portal that had oddly formed beneath him.

With a shout of rage, the Olympians turned to glare at the Furies and demand an explanation, but could only stop short at the missing sight of said Furies.

They were gone.

Just like Percy.

Like their children.

Even the elevator security guard could hear the shout of anger and frustration, all the way down from the 600th floor.

Wide blue eyes looked up at the roof as if trying to see all the way through to the top and see what was going on, before sighing and going back to his reading.

Must be that demigod again.

They really don't pay him enough for this.

And with that, all was forgotten.

Except for one war-battered demigod, newly turned immortal, who just so happened to wake up with a loud grunt of pain as he fell from the portal and down into the ground below.

"Seriously? I literally just got healed!"

Percy sighed before rolling over to lift himself up, dusting off his orange shirt and dark blue jeans, both with an uncomfortable amount of cuts and rips, basically in tatters, as well as stiff and rough from all the dry blood splattered on, previously from the war with Gaea.

Percy looked around confused as he tried to remember where he was, he was surrounded on all sides by a thick green forest, a peaceful feeling floating aimlessly in the air.

Percy tried to look around for any hiding Olympians, because weren't they just up on Olympus? Come on Percy, think! Hm...I was trying to escape but was blocked by a brick wall of something called Ares's chest, then I ran outside and saw the Furies cut my own string....man I can't remember.

...

...

Wait the Furies!

Wide-eyed, Percy whirled around trying to spot them, coming to a screeching halt at the sight of the three-winged bats watching him from above one of the many tall trees in the surrounding forest.

Honestly, it was a nice change of scenery, with all the greens and trees, and sweet-smelling air, woah was that a squirrel?!

Wait.. what was I doing again?

Oh yeah!

Stupid ADHD.

Percy forced himself to focus his attention back on the three Furies who looked so amused at his inability to focus right now.

Seriously, they didn't need to tease him about it.

He'd already been teased enough in life, they didn't need to add to it.

"Hey! Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

I shouted up at them, because I was confused and tired, and just wanted to rest after having just defeated Gaea.

"Perseus."

Alecto began.

"It is your duty to carry out this quest."

Megaera added.

"Change the stories of those you must save."

Tisiphone continued.

"Whether it be by living through 1, 2, perhaps 3 generations, you must change the lives of those who cross your path.

......And when the time has come, we'll return to place you in another desperate world in need of a hero.

Until you finish this quest, you are on your own.

We carry the will of the Fates as they prepare for the future, it was the only way we could have cut your life short. Do not anger them by failing to do your part.

Now...Don't let the gods catch you.

We'll be watching."

All three furies hissed their parting words as they laughed darkly, shooting upwards and away from Percy who stood shocked down below the trees.

Do the Fates really have to torture him like this? He was literally just about to start his new normal life.

But no! 

They just had to send him off to do things he had no clue how to do. Really wish you were here now, Wise Girl. You'd know exactly what to do. Oh gods, why him?!

Percy hated being a demigod.

"Oi! Who are you?"

Percy lifted his head from where he had been hiding it in his hands in an attempt to just disappear. Locking eyes with two small children, who were wearing some really weird clothes, one had his dark black hair into a funny bowl cut that looked kind of cute on him, adorable really, and the other kid was openly glaring at Percy, spiky white hair with bright ruby eyes.

Man, these kids are pretty skinny, are they eating?

Oh well, maybe later he could find some food to share, they looked like they really needed it with how thin their arms were.

Or maybe he was just being weird because he hadn't really slept at all? His mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Ah, sorry, I got distracted. My name's Percy Jackson. Who are you?"

Percy watched amusingly as he saw both kids glance at each other in confusion, the kid with white hair dropping his guard slightly, probably thinking he wasn't a threat. Man, if only you knew.

The kid with the bowl cut stepped forward excitedly as he pointed at himself using his thumb, "My name is Hashirama Senju! Nice to meet you!"

Percy smiled fondly at the kid, no...Hashirama and nodded, looking expectantly at the remaining kid who seemed to blush slightly at having been stared at.

"....Tobirama Senju."

Laughing slightly at Tobirama's hesitant reply, Percy rubbed his neck nervously and timidly asked, "Ah...wher-do...I'm sorry, do you know where we are? I'm a little lost, you see some friends of mine left me here and I don't know where I am exactly."

Both boys looked amused at his story, having completely relaxed in my presence now that they were sure I wasn't an enemy.

Hashirama and Tobirama both looked at each other, nodded, and then each grabbed one of my hands before dragging me forward.

"Woah! Where are we going?"

Trying hard to keep up with the boys, because wow their legs can run, Percy asked as he hurried along after both Senju.

"We're going home!", came the excited reply from a cheerful Hashirama.

Percy was about to reply back because was it really such a good idea to invite a stranger to someone's house? When all of a sudden a sharp pain erupted in his head, memories not belonging to him flooded his every senses as he lost sight of what was real and what was not.

Suddenly seeing the lives of both Hashirama and Tobirama, Percy could only watch wide-eyed as both boys suddenly turned into men in these new weird memories, because he was literally seeing them as kids right now.

So why was it that he saw both kids grow and die, then get resurrected by a madman, only to "die" yet again, and wait... wasn't this what the furies were talking about?

Before Percy could make sense of what he saw, was still seeing, he felt himself trip and fall to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Ow."

Hashirama laughed openly as Tobirama smirked at the pained man in front of him, neither moving to help Percy get up.

"Haha, sorry. It's just that we weren't even going that fast and yet you still fell."

Percy sighed tiredly and waved them off, "Nevermind. Let's just walk, for now, you guys lead the way."

Forcing his weary limbs to move so he could get up, Percy dusted his already torn and dirty clothes off once again, before grabbing Hashirama's outstretched hand, his much larger hand almost completely coving Hashirama's own tiny one.

As the trio walked in peaceful silence, Hashirama hummed happily as he practically skipped forward, tugging Percy along as said person got lost in his thought again, trying to figure out what it was that he had seen just moments again. 

Tobirama took this opportunity to observe the strange man his brother and him had found on their way back to their home, they had gone off patrolling together since Hashirama didn't want to be bored apparently, he was lying and he couldn't figure out why he even needed to lie.

Focusing back to the matters at hand, Tobirama had been struck still the moment those beautiful sea-green eyes met his own ruby ones, dark silky looking hair framing a handsome scarred face, Tobirama had wanted to do nothing more than to hold this beautiful strange man in his arms and never let go.

Naturally mortified at his own thoughts, Tobirama had opted to glare at the man as if it were his fault that Tobirama was feeling such a way.

And then there was the matter of his overall appearance, Percy or so he said, looked like he had just been through war and then some, dried blood was splattered all over his strange-looking clothes and from what was visible of his skin, he had plenty of scars.

Tobirama also took notice of that odd-looking tattoo on Percy’s forearm, was there a purpose or...? Feeling frustrated that he couldn't understand the man before him, Tobirama glared at the side of Percy's stupidly handsome face. 

He was just too complicated.

...

And pretty.

...Argh! Damn that man!

Percy unknowingly shivered as he looked around nervously, was someone cursing him?

Shaking his head, Percy frowned as he came to a conclusion as to why he saw what he did. The fates obviously hated him that's why. Gods, it probably had to do with what the furies had told him, something about living through entire generations.

...wait a gods damn minute.

Live through entire generations of people.

Holy shizzle! The immortality thing!

Oh gods. Seriously? The gods really had to do that to him? They took something valuable from me without even asking! How the Hades was he ever going to see his Wise Girl again? His family? Friends?

Percy wanted nothing more than to lay down and cry himself to death, but he couldn't now because the furies had told him he needed to save lives and if he could help in any way at all, he most certainly would. At least like this, he could forget about who he was for just a moment before having to face the cruel reality.

Gods, he's getting old already.

"Percy! We're here!"

Percy looked up from the ground to take in their new surroundings, a large house in front of him as a strict looking man walked towards him with a frown on his aged face, another small kid following behind him timidly.

"Are you a Shinobi?", the aged man asked him wearily as he kept an eye out on his children who seemed to be completely relaxed in this strange man's presence, even Tobirama which was surprising in on itself. 

Who was this man?

Percy furrowed his brows in confusion.

....Shinobi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finally finished another one. What do you think? Percy has finally been introduced to the Shinobi world. Soon he'll meet a certain broody Uchiha and his family, so let's wait for that exciting part. It's a little hard for me to write about these characters because they're from a completely different timeline than Percy's modern world so please don't hate too much on any mistakes I make. Okay, that's it, I'll get to writing the next one. Bye Bye.


	5. Unexpected Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know who the Uchiha is.....it's my good sir. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

"I'm sorry, a what now?", Percy asked the supposed father of Tobirama, Hashirama, and maybe the other kid hiding behind the man?

Percy was super confused, he literally went from fighting Gaea, to dying slowly, to being saved, to being "killed" by Tartarus, to running from the Olympians, to actually dying this time, to getting revived and gaining immortality, to suddenly being in another dimension and being tasked to save entire worlds!

And now he was being asked if he was a Shinobi?! I mean what even is that!? 

He was sure he heard it multiple times in those weird memories he saw, but he couldn't remember what it was! He was sure that they were important though, these...Shinobi people.

Before the man could respond, however, Hashirama seemed to sense Percy's agitation and tightened his grip on his hand, which he hadn't let go of since he grabbed it, because Percy was so warm and comforting even though they had just met minutes ago.

Percy was nice. He looked really pretty for a guy too, even more so than any of the other girls and guys back home. He smelled like the sea as well as something else that just seemed to relax Hashirama further, he had seen his brother react to the man in just about the same manner as he did himself.

So since the man had let them both feel peace since the death of their brother, Kawarama Senju, Hashirama decided to take it upon himself to make this man feel as relaxed and safe in their presence as they were in his.

And so he smiled up brightly at him and said, "What Otou-san meant was, are you a ninja? You seem to move and look like one, so are you?"

Hashirama could barely keep his concern from showing onto his face when Percy's face went blank, completely emotionless, nothing except for the tiny twitches his eyes and hands were doing.

And with that same emotionless face, Percy replied saying, "Yes. I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Hashirama shared a looked with Tobirama because surely something was wrong, they both glanced towards their father to see him frowning deeply, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Percy on the other hand was this close to snapping. Ninjas, he was in a world full of ninjas, shinobi they said.

The Fates better hope he's calmed down by the time he finished dealing with the Furies because he was done playing these games.

Calm down Percy, kids are watching.

Yeah...okay.

Snapping out of it, Percy refocused his attention back to the man that Tobirama and Hashirama had led him to.

Forcing a smile, Percy's own eyes narrowed which caused the man in front of him to flinch back, something that neither of his children missed, why was their father scared? Percy would never hurt them, they had seen for themselves that he wasn't dangerous at all, at least not to them.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name, you are...?"

The dark-haired man seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and coughed into his fist as he apologized, "Excuse my insolence, I am the father of the two children beside you, as well as the one behind me, Butsuma Senju at your service. And you are..?"

It was Percy's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, reflexively tightening his grip on Hashirama's hand as he genuinely smiled this time, that mischievous crooked smile of his that made people relax naturally at the sight of it.

It's seemed to do the trick as everyone in the clearing suddenly relaxed and released the tension in their shoulders, the two newcomers intently listening to the mysterious man introduce himself.

"Sorry about that, My name's Percy Jackson. Your kids here actually found me by the trail, outside the forest or at least I think so. My friends left me here and since I don't necessarily know where here is, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out a bit?"

Butsuma nodded before Percy could even finish his explanation, "Of course, may I ask what clan you’re from?"

At this Percy nervously shifted and said, "I don't have a clan. My friends and I were just traveling around trying to find a village to belong to, but we just couldn't find the right one and then we got into this argument and they left me here.

I was hurt as you can see by my clothes and they had traveled here while I was unconscious, so I don't really know where I am. Your sons helped me out though....they're pretty good kids. Well, that's all, I don't really have much else to say."

Both Hashirama and Tobirama had blushed at his praised and had puffed up their chest in pride as their other sibling watched on in envy.

Their father rarely praised them after what happened with Kawarama and even then their father barely acknowledged their feats. So this praise was new to them and quite welcomed coming from Percy.

Despite not really knowing the man, both boys felt happier then they've ever been at hearing such praise directed at them, whoever this man was, he was clearly important and most definitely special.

Percy on the other hand was thankful for the memories he saw because otherwise, he wouldn't have known what Butsuma was talking about, and now that he thought about it, Percy felt stronger and even more powerful, what scared him though was that somewhere in his mind, he knew that if he touched someone new....he would see their memories too and while it helped him in the long run, he could feel everything they felt and frankly there was a lot of pain especially during this time.

Gods, the Fates couldn't have put him somewhere easier to handle like maybe a place where kids had powers and studied to be heroes or something?

How exhausting.

Butsuma examined the man in front of him, supposedly claiming to be a shinobi despite not having known what the word meant, and deemed this...Percy to be telling the truth or at least from what he could tell. The man was strange, but then again almost all Shinobi were, if anything this man might be one of the most normal ones he'd ever seen in his life.

"Well, I would be happy to house you for as long as you need, is that okay with you?"

Observing the man in front of him, Butsuma watched the man smile in gratitude as he bowed his head slightly, "I would definitely appreciate that. Thank you...Butsuma-San."

Hiding his amusement at the man's obvious discomfort at having to add honorifics, Butsuma nudged his other son forward, nodding at him to introduce himself.

Percy was still getting a hang on this honorifics thing these people used, his only knowledge of them being the memories of both boys that had discovered him. So he was grateful for having to think more on the matter when another small boy approached him slightly from behind his father as he introduced himself.

"...H-hello, my name's Itama Senju. Nice to meet you."

Percy smiled down at two-toned haired colored kid as he shyly introduced himself, watching as he softly fiddled with the sleeves of his light-colored robe.

Deciding to help the kid out, he had been shy once too, it was never easy having to introduce yourself to an intimidating stranger, especially one that would be staying with him under the same roof.

Letting go of Hashirama's hand, something that was immediately frowned upon by said boy, Percy crouched in front of Itama and softly ruffled his hair, which was interesting because he didn't think he'd ever seen natural hair like that, one side white as Tobirama's own and the other black like Hashirama's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Itama. I hope we can get along, seeing as I'll be staying with you for a while, thanks to your father's generosity."

Itama felt his heart rapidly beating at the sight of this mysterious man's face so close to his own, face heating up as intense sea-green eyes stared back at his own dark eyes.

He was so handsome and kind looking, although his eyes held such sadness, such loneliness that Itama wanted to cry. This man must have suffered a much greater deal than what Itama and his family had when they lost part of their family, Kawarama Senju, his big brother.

As Itama was lost in his thoughts, he failed to see both of his older brothers unconsciously glaring at him with jealousy and hurt in their eyes.

Percy hadn't been like that with them.

It wasn't fair that Itama got all of the man's attention when they had been the ones to find him.

Hmph.

Itama finally gathered himself before saying, "I-I hope we get along too... Percy-san."

Gods, he was going to have to get used to that.

Percy smiled back regardless.

Butsuma had been watching the interaction with attentive eyes and he was pleasantly surprised at how easy this strange man was getting his sons to show their emotions, to look at him with such adoration and respect despite having just met him.

He himself had to admit that there was just something about the man that made you want to trust him, to confide in him and believe he would carry out your every wish, your every belief without fail.

Percy Jackson was certainly an interesting man.

He would be a valuable asset to his clan.

Well then, time to get moving.

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask my sons to get back to their duties. It's getting dark and I'm sure you would like to rest, right Percy-San?"

Percy smiled gratefully at the aged man but said smile dimmed a bit when he realized that he wouldn't get any sleep unless he scouted the area first.

"Actually...would you mind if I took a quick walk around? I don't think I can sleep without checking my surroundings first."

Expecting a negative reaction to his words, Percy was surprised at how the man simply nodded as if knowing what it was like to be unable to sleep in unfamiliar grounds.

Perhaps he did know, after all it seemed like Butsuma was also a shinobi from what he could tell through the memories he had seen.

Interesting, and greatly appreciated.

"Thank you."

Short and simple, but radiating with gratitude.

Lifting from his crouch in front of Itama, Percy walked towards the surrounding forest, walking backward as he waved goodbye to the suddenly pouty children, who eventually waved back with shouts to come back soon.

Giving them one last smile, Percy turned and disappeared into the forest for a quick examination of his surroundings.

His temporary home.

The kids he left behind him sighed sadly, before trudging off to finish their work, giving one last longing look into the forest before they disappeared. 

Butsuma sighed.

Percy would have to get back soon unless he wanted three children hunting him down.

He prayed to Kami that it wouldn't come to that, he didn't want to have to restrain his own kids.

How tiring.

And with that cheerful thought, Butsuma follows his children inside their home to watch over their progress.

Percy sighed as he finally finished scouting out the large area and was about to head back and get some sleep in when he heard a loud splash followed by an angry shout of frustration.

Raising a brow in confusion, Percy looked around before following the sound.

As Percy walked by the endless rows of trees, he finally came out of the leafy maze and his eyes came across a large clear river, acting as a border to the other side of the forest.

Percy froze as he locked eyes with an angry yet surprised little boy.

No one moved for a single tense moment before the kid on the other side of the river asked him, "Who the hell are you?"

Percy's lips twitched up, this kid was just like a certain moody demigod.

"Percy Jackson. And you?"

The black-eyed boy with dark shoulder-length hair frowned and narrowed his eyes at him, before cocking his hips to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Madara Uchiha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it. Now we're getting somewhere, anyway I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to have to post only one chapter every day now since school is starting again tomorrow for me. Well, hope you like this chapter. Back to writing for me. Bye Bye.


	6. Agreement With A Moody Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have fun coming up with the chapter name, do you guys like them? Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

Percy walked forward as he smiled at Madara, the pale kid watching him from across the river. Dark ebony eyes watching his every move as he got closer to the edge of the river.

"Madara, right? Well, I heard your shout from all the way over there, you okay?"

Smirking at the sight of Madara's slowly heating face, the boy's eyes wide and alarmed at the fact that he had let his emotions get the better of him, Percy sat down on the rocky surface and put his hands in the water.

Instant relief surged through him as Percy felt his few sore spots healing, the tired feeling he was experiencing faded as the water filled him with humming energy.

"Hmph. As if I would want to talk to someone like you."

If anything, Madara wanted to talk with the newcomer, but he couldn't back down now.

Disappointment flooded his senses as he turned to leave the clearing.

"Keep me company for a while...?"

Percy wasn't new to dealing with these types of brats, having had a few in his family, and well, he had to admit...he kind of missed having friends like this.

Madara peeked back at the man from out of the corner of his eye, just this once he would indulge the man and only because he wanted him to stay, not because Madara wanted to, of course.

"...fine."

Percy smiled sadly as he watched Madara sit across from him on the other side of the river, eyes fondly taking in every detail of the kid as if it were the last time they'd ever meet.

Both males sat in comfortable silence as Percy stared into the water as he once again got lost in his thoughts, he's been doing that a lot lately.

Madara on the other hand, observed the strange creature sitting several feet away from him, a river separating the two of them as the water gently flowed.

Percy Jackson was a strange name for someone to have, Madara had never heard of the name before and it only served to further his interest in the man. He wore strange tattered clothes, Percy hadn't bothered changing yet, and from what he could see this far away, had a variety of scars all over his body.

Madara would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of the man in front of him, there was just something about Percy that screamed power and strength, something that had your senses screaming at you to run away because they were about to die.

However Percy's nature seemed to contradict these warnings, it made Madara relax and ignore his senses telling him that the man in front of him was dangerous and could very possibly, kill him.

And so he stayed and watched.

It was oddly peaceful and so he startled both Percy and himself when he unconsciously blurted out, "My friend got mad at me."

Percy had flinched at the sudden outburst, but calmed down when he realized it was just Madara, said person winced at the fact that he had disturbed Percy with his problems when the man was clearly just trying to relax.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"It's fine."

Percy interrupted Madara as he tried to apologize, instead of getting annoyed at him as Madara had expected, he flushed at the sight of intense lazy half-lidded eyes staring back at him, a small smirk on Percy's scarred face.

How the man managed to be so handsome with scars all over his face, Madara would never know.

"What you'd do?"

Percy asked as he went back to gazing at the water, much more energized than when he had been rudely awoken by the furies.

Madara looked away from Percy so quickly, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, cheeks burning embarrassingly hot.

"...nothin-Hey! Why the hell are you assuming I did anything?!"

Face now red with anger, Madara glared darkly at the laughing man in front of him but looked away when all he got was a questioning raised eyebrow.

Damn that man for being right.

"So..?"

Madara sighed but nodded anyway, "...I insulted his family."

Percy winced and nodded in understanding, "Ouch, you’re done for kid. Don't worry, I'll pray for you."

Madara found himself relaxing again as he playful glared at Percy, the man's eyes twinkling as he continued to tease him.

"Well, did you apologize at least?"

Percy finally decided to be serious as he had seen how Madara's and Hashirama's friendship turned out like, it wasn't pretty and if he could change it, he would start here and now while they were still young.

Madara frowned slightly, shaking his head as he refused to look at the man in front of him.

Frowning himself, Percy got up and walked towards Madara, walking across the low river and yet managing to remain completely dry.

Madara didn't look up as angry tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to cry over something as petty as getting into a fight with a friend. It wasn't like it was the first time they had insulted each other and their families, but he guessed it wasn't the right time now that Hashirama's brother had recently died.

Madara shuddered as he thought about losing his own brother, Izuna Uchiha. He had already lost three and he didn't want to think about a world without his last remaining sibling, without his little brother.

If Izuna died...

Madara would probably go insane, mad with rage as insanity overtook his mind.

Before Madara could dwell further on the subject though, he yelled in shock at the feeling of a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up and into the swirling sea-green eyes of the man in front of him.

"...you wanted to, didn't you?"

Unable to look away, Madara stared into Percy’s eyes, feeling as if hypnotized by how his body relaxed and his mind seemed unable to form any coherent thoughts.

Nodding to show his response, Madara could only watch as Percy leaned forward and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Madara's as he softly said, "It's okay Madara...he'll forgive you."

Madara felt his own eyes closing against his will as Percy continued to reassure him, "Tomorrow when you come here again, Hashirama will be here."

And as if recalling Tartarus's words, Percy smiled gently and asked, "...Believe in me?"

Having no other logical response, Madara nodded as a single tear droplet managed to escape from his closed eyelids, trailing down his cheek as he leaped forward into Percy's arms, surprising the man as he nearly lost his balance at the unexpected weight.

Never once questioning how the man knew of Hashirama.

Madara could not even comprehend why he was even crying as he sobbed into Percy's shoulder, it was as if all his pain, all his sorrow, had escaped from deep within his heart, his soul, and was only now being released into the world for all to see as he clutched tightly at the man in front of him.

World blurry, Madara shut his eyes and hid his face into Percy's neck, the man had gotten over his initial shock and was now rubbing gentle circles onto his small back.

His father would never comfort him like this, Madara thought as he tugged the man closer to him, Percy was his rock at the moment and he was going to stay grounded to him for as long as he could.

Percy sighed inaudibly as he buried his face into Madara's long black hair, despite looking like it could impale someone with how sharp it looked, Percy couldn't help but wonder at how his hair had gotten so soft and silky.

The Aphrodite kids would have gushed over this.

But they wouldn't now that they were...

Gone.

Just like everyone else.

His family.

Dead.

All of them.

Percy didn't even realize that he was crying until Madara clutched at him harder and pressed his small body even closer to Percy's own battered own, both of them shaking from the force of their sobs as they cried into each other's arms.

If anyone were to walk into the clearing, they would see two people clearly grieving, letting out all of their bottled up emotions that had accumulated over the long, painful years.

It was enough to make anyone cry, hearing these two boys cry out their pain because while everyone thought and recognized Percy as a man, he was still just a kid, he was still a little boy who wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his mother's arms, but he couldn't because she was dead and he was expected to lead entire armies and save people when it was clear that he needed saving.

Just that no one would.

And so Percy Jackson was forced to be the hero again.

Forced to carry the burdens of others as they only watched and criticized him for not doing better, even when he was doing their work for them.

The Fates could never give him a break it seemed.

As both boys finally tired out and Madara fell asleep on Percy's lap, head in between the crook of his neck, arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders as they circled his neck limply.

Percy just about to follow him when he realized that he couldn't because he needed to go back and he assumed that Madara was supposed to be patrolling the area as he recalled the memories of Hashirama.

Percy sighed, he'll have to wake him up in a bit if they both wanted to remain undetected.

Percy moved Madara slightly so he could comfortably sleep, even if it was a little awkward for Percy as he had to hold that position, so Madara wouldn't fall over to the side and smack his head on one of the rocks.

Instead of waking Madara, Percy simply let himself fall back as he held Madara close to his chest, having noticed the small shivers that wracked his body. Groaning slightly as the tension left his body, finally being able to relax as he lay down on the ground, Madara sleeping peacefully on Percy's chest.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Percy thought about what Tartarus said back then during that strange nightmare of his.

He'd been right about the gods, they only wanted to use him.

Tartarus had told him the truth.

Perhaps he should believe in him.

With a thoughtful look on his face, Percy slowly reached the area above his heart, having moved Madara to the side a bit to reach it, and he was just about to touch his chest and think about summoning Tartarus when all of a sudden he heard a branch break in the distance.

Percy's hand flew back from where it had been about to touch his chest, face flushing red as if caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Madara, wake up!"

Percy whispered as he gently shook Madara's shoulders, the pale boy groaning sleepily as he tried to snuggle back into Percy's warm chest.

"Someone's coming! We literally have seconds before they come here! Get up!"

At this Madara's eyes shot open and he threw himself back, away from Percy as if violently shocked. 

Alarm and panic flashed in Madara's eyes as his mind tried to figure out what the hell was going on, still groggy from the deep sleep he'd been in, which in fact was the best sleep he'd ever have in a long, long time and he had Percy to thank for that, but right now he had to leave before someone caught them, or worse his father had come to find him.

Percy took one look at Madara to know he had to take one for the team, "Go. I'll take care of it. It's just Hashirama and Tobirama from the chakra signatures I'm getting."

Madara shot a grateful look at Percy before heading towards the cover of trees, looking back just as he was about to enter, "I'll see you again...right?"

Percy smiled at the worry and insecurity written all over Madara's face, this Madara was a stark contrast to the madman he'd become in the future.

"Of course."

With that relief surged into Madara's face, before he flashed Percy the signature Uchiha smirk, laughing softly as he yelled over his shoulder, already running into the trees at top speed.

"Let's see how you get out of that!"

Percy laughed at the retreating figure of the Uchiha heir, he was already changing things by the looks of it, that was good.

"Percy." 

"Percy!"

Percy turned back from the forest and saw both Hashirama and Tobirama looking at him with concern and an underlying hint of panic, what's wrong with them?

"Yes?"

"Why are you over there? We came to check if you were alright...you were taking a long time and we'd thought something bad had happened to you, so we came to check. Are you okay?"

Percy looked down and saw that he indeed was on the other side of the river, having crossed to this side to comfort Madara.

"I'm okay. Just a little agreement with a certain moody duck. Let's go back, I'm tired."

Percy laughed as he got confused looks from both boys, imagining a certain Uchiha kicking him for the insult.

Letting the worried boys grab one of his hands each, they headed off into the opposite direction that Madara had gone in.

It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I finally finished, so what you think? It might seem a bit OC on my part, but they're kids right now and you know how moody kids are, not to say that adults are not but you get what I mean. Anyway, we got to see a little bit of jealousy over here, so yay for that. Percy is oblivious to it all though, like always. Well, I'm off to write another chapter. Bye Bye.


	7. Planned Encounter With A Nara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nara's are too big brain for me so I might get the personality wrong and all, so let me know how it is. Thank's for reading!

Percy sighed as he recalled the events of last night, the boys hadn't even let him sleep for another couple hours until they had calmed down, and no, he wasn't about to leave, so if you could kindly let go.

He had just wanted to sleep.

And he did, but not until all three boys had him suffocating under the thick warm blankets with all of them laying down at his sides.

Butsuma had done nothing to help Percy out.

The aged man had left Percy to his fate as he closed the door to the guest room, leaving Percy with Tobirama clinging onto his left side, Hashirama and Itama glued to his right.

He'd hardly been able to move but slept like the dead.

Percy, however, was nearly scared to death when he'd opened his eyes to see three sets of eyes staring back at him, three separate hands all touching and probing at different parts of his face.

Had he not been used to this, courtesy of the Stoll's and their pranks, Percy was sure he would have screamed.

Instead, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply before opening his eyes and smiling.

"Good morning."

He had gotten two cheerful replies and one stoic nod of acknowledgment.

You can guess which did which.

Breakfast was another matter in itself.

Pure havoc.

Total chaos.

Percy was surprised he had lived through the morning.

After being nearly scared to death, Percy had the self-appointed job of cooking breakfast, the three Senju brothers helping Percy around the large kitchen as they gathered all the ingredients Percy requested.

As Percy cooked some of the favorites of the Senju family, Butsuma should be waking up soon with all the noise Hashirama and Itama were making, Tobirama silent but content at Percy's side, Percy had touched Itama accidentally as he passed by him and Hashirama arguing over who should help Percy next.

Percy had nearly dropped the bowl in his hands as his eyes glazed over, foreign memories once again flashing through his head as he vaguely heard Tobirama ask if he was okay, having stopped abruptly.

Shaking off the sudden rush of feelings, Percy turned to stare wide-eyed at Itama, fear, and pain still fresh in his mind from when Percy experienced Itama's cruel death at the hands of the rogue Uchiha's.

He had no idea why he was just barely experiencing these memories when he had touched Itama briefly yesterday, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let Itama die this time around.

"...Itama."

Itama had stood at attention nervously, back rigidly straight as he trembled under Percy's unblinking stare, "Y-yes?"

Expecting Percy to get mad at him for having done something unacceptable, instead, Itama watched confused as Percy simply motioned him to come closer.

"Come help me mix this stuff, Tobirama can help Hashirama wash the vegetables."

And with that, the spell was broken and Itama forced himself to calm down as he went to help Percy, feeling the intense stares from both of his brothers burning holes into his back.

Tobirama glared down at his hands as he waited for Hashirama to finish washing the plump tomatoes he had previously handed him.

Why was Itama getting all the attention?

He wanted to help Percy too.

...and maybe get his attention too.

Hashirama on the other hand, was furious and confusingly so, grumbling under his breath as he violently washed the tomatoes Tobirama had handed him.

Damn his brother for being luckier than him.

If he could only hol-

Hashirama's thoughts abruptly ended as the tomato he'd been gripping too tightly, caved under the strength of his fingers and shot its contents all over his shocked face.

Spluttering in embarrassment, Hashirama dropped the remains of the exploded tomato as he hurried to wipe his red face, ears burning brightly as he heard Itama laugh and could practically feel Tobirama smirk in his direction as he laughed behind his hand.

However everything came to a stop as a beautiful and entrancing sound filled the air, Hashirama had slowly raised his head from where it had been buried in a clean spare towel, and could only gape in shock as Percy laughed more openly and genuinely than ever before in their presence.

Percy had his eyes closed from the force of his laughter as the sound continued to fill the air, hand up in the air as it hovered by his mouth as if trying to cover his wide bright smile, mouth opening in laughter as he continued to smile happily, dark lashes becoming wet as Percy failed to stop his laughter.

And when Percy finally managed to stop laughing, he opened his gleeful bright eyes to the sight of three bright red kids staring back at him.

Tobirama had his mouth dropped in shock, having never in his life heard such a majestic and touching sound, cheeks slightly flushed and warm.

Itama was bright red and had his hands up to his face, trying his best to hide his embarrassment as Percy's laughter played endlessly in his mind, it was just so beautiful.

Hashirama however, was full-on fire truck red as his hands trembled and twitched as if struggling to stop himself from doing something.

Percy smiled widely as the rush of happiness from before stayed with him a bit longer, laughing again briefly as Butsuma entered the kitchen bleary-eyed and confused, taking in the red faces of his three remaining sons.

Butsuma raised a brow in question as he looked to Percy for answers, receiving only a small smile and a shake of his head before he turned to address the kids.

"Well as fun as this was, go wait with your father outside as I finish things over here."

No one argued with Percy as they slowly filed out the room, glancing back one last time to see Percy in his dark blue apron, already going back to finish the food he had been preparing.

And that was how they ended up waiting, the Senju brothers restlessly glancing in the direction of the kitchen as they sat on the floor, Butsuma had left the room at Percy's command as he was hardly of any use in the kitchen, and by the smell that was wafting over into the dining room, there was no need to help Percy.

The intriguing man clearly had everything under control.

Mouths instantly watering at both the smell and sight of the food Percy brought in, had the man smiling in amusement as he placed down all of the food onto the small table close to the ground.

Going back quickly for the rest of the food he managed to make without burning everything to a crisp, Percy heard everyone already moving to fill their bowls and plates with food as they grumbled about who got what.

Percy grinned, it's been so long since I had the chance to eat peacefully with family.

...family.

Yeah, that sounds nice.

Humming happily, Percy joined the waiting family as he sat down in between Hashirama and Tobirama, deciding to indulge them as he hadn't missed the envies looks they were giving Itama when he had told him to come help him out.

Both boys instantly relaxed from their tense positions as Itama decided to play fair and let them have their chance to be with the mysterious man.

Instantly digging into the food once Percy had settled down and piled his plate with food, giving thanks for the food before they basically inhaled all of the food Percy had made.

Butsuma eating at a slightly slower pace, although not by much seeing as this was probably the best food he'd ever tasted in his life, late wife never once coming close to cooking as good as Percy did this morning.

"So, Percy. I was wondering if you could accompany me to a meeting with the Nara’s head. I'm sure he would be interested in meeting an enigma such as yourself."

Percy frowned slightly as he stopped eating to think about it, well I mean it's not like I have much else to do, right?

So unless I want to be stuck between whatever war these brothers have going on between them, I might as well go ahead and meet with this Nara guy.

They're supposed to be pretty lazy and laidback from the memories I saw, things shouldn't be too hard to handle then.

Nodding to himself, Percy cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind, when are we leaving?"

At this, the three other occupants looked up from where they had been busy stuffing their faces with food and stared at their father as he nervously scratched his cheek, "I'm afraid we'll have to go as soon as we're done eating breakfast."

Instantly Percy was left looking at a tower of food as Itama and Hashirama whistled innocently and Tobirama just smirked confidently at him.

Percy sighed, he'd better start eating then.

When the boys had no more food to place into Percy's plate, Butsuma helped Percy get to his feet as he groaned in pain, his stomach felt like it was bulging.

They were so cruel to him.

Curse the Fates for making him do this.

And with that, Butsuma left Tobirama in charge of the house until they came back seeing as Hashirama would get too distracted with something, with an angry shout from Hashirama at the insult, both men set out to meet the Nara head at the agreed location.

Percy waved back at the three smiling boys, all to different degrees as he let Butsuma let him by the elbow.

"See you later! Don't burn the house!"

Percy laughed at the spluttering faces of all three Senju as they yelled at him inaudibly.

Gods, they were fun to tease.

Butsuma let go of Percy's elbow by the time he had straightened and focused on the path ahead of him, "So...what exactly are we gonna do?"

Seeing Butsuma smiled out of the corner of his eye, he turned slightly to look at him and frowned when all he received was a shake of his head, indicating that he wasn't going to get any answers until they got there.

Seriously?

Damn, he was hoping to get some answers today.

Oh well, he'll have to see when the time came.

Hopefully, he didn't attract any unnecessary attention from the Nara head and his companions.

He'd hate having to deal with them, especially since they were supposed to be really smart and attentive to their surroundings.

Percy sighed, this was going to be a long day.

As both men walked in comfortable silence, Percy closed his eyes and hid his hands in the sleeves of his robe thingy.

Butsuma had lent him some of his clothes or at least until they managed to get some new ones for him.

So now instead of his old tattered wear, Percy sported a thin dark blue kimono as Butsuma wore a simple black one.

Percy discovered earlier on that he didn't need to have his eyes open to see where he was going, for some reason he could now sense any living creature within a radius of entire countries and if he wanted to even further.

Must be one of the perks of having been blessed with the power of all the Olympians and the three Furies.

Not even including his own personal power.

Gods, his friends are probably laughing at his poor luck right now somewhere in Elysium.

A faint smile hovered over Percy's face as he took the time to remember happier times, tensing when he felt the chakra signature of someone coming closer, even without that new power of his, he could feel the air around the individual move unnaturally as he got closer to the pair.

Hopefully, this was the Nara they were supposed to meet with, otherwise...

"Butsuma, I thought we were meeting alone?"

Percy opened his eyes to face a man shockingly similar to that of a boy he saw in the future, Shikamaru Naru I think it was.

Must be related.

"Shusuke Nara. Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally finished. Okay well I might have done a bunch of mistakes since I don't really know what's going on with the clothes I researched a bit but was like is it really what they would wear during this period? But anyway I'll correct myself later, back to writing it is. Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions or feedback, I'd be happy to read it. Ok then, Bye Bye.


	8. A Shinobi Village You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if the characters seem a bit weird, sorry I'm not the best at describing things. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Percy scratched his check nervously as he looked at Shusuke, "Percy Jackson. Butsuma also didn't warn me about this meeting till just moments again, sorry if my presence bothers you. Do you want me to leave?"

Shusuke shook his head slowly, all the while keeping his sharp eyes trained on Percy, "No, it's fine. Quite troublesome, but fine."

Butsuma smiled as he watched the two men converse amongst themselves quietly as they walked towards the large building in front of them.

If only his sons could forget about him this easily instead of yapping his old ears off.

Shusuke continued asking casual questions as he watched each and every one of Percy's reactions, the man had captured his attention after Shusuke had felt the tremendous and quite terrifying power the man was unconsciously excluding from miles away as it was.

And when he had felt Butsuma's embarrassingly small chakra signature compared to the monstrous power his companion was emitting, he had all but felt his heart skip a beat as he hurried to meet both males.

He had been expecting the worse, never would he have imagined that a young but scarred male was walking peacefully alongside Butsuma as the latter caught sight of him and smiled in greeting.

Not once did the man open his eyes and yet he had tensed the closer Shusuke had come, he must have extraordinary sensing abilities if he had felt him from that far.

After all, Shusuke had been but a tiny dot in the distance when Butsuma had seen him, war-trained eyes catching sight of him immediately.

He was wary of the man and yet the longer he spent in his presence, he felt himself slowly relaxing and he knew instantly that the man beside him was dangerous, impossibly dangerous.

If he could get two clan heads to be so relaxed around him so soon after having just met then this man would either be an irreplaceable asset to the shinobi village Butsuma and him had been talking about creating.

But if he turned out to be an enemy...

He'd be the end of them all.

Shusuke wished he'd never have to see the day where this young man became an enemy.

And yet Shusuke knew he wouldn't have to worry as he saw the man laugh at something he said, no sane enemy would laugh so freely, so genuinely in front of another possible enemy.

He wouldn't mind playing a game of shogi with this man.

"Looks like we're finally here...how troublesome."

Shusuke sighed tiredly as he grabbed a cigarette out of nowhere, lighting it with a bit of fire from his fingertip, it might not be his personal affinity but it was one of the few he had managed to master.

It was troublesome but worth it during battle.

As the trio of men walked into the large building two of the members had agreed to meet at, Percy stared in wonder at the architecture of the complex building, Annabeth would have liked to see this.

Instantly Percy's happy mood plummeted to Tartarus as his expression soured.

This is no time to be thinking about ghosts.

He had to focus.

"Where are we?"

Shusuke frowned and looked at Butsuma for answers as he blew a large puff of smoke out from his mouth.

Butsuma ignored the urge to shrug as he stared back at the Nara, the was no way in hell he would admit that he had given the younger male no information as to where exactly they were meeting the Nara’s head.

The Nara sighed as if he knew exactly what Butsuma was thinking, Butsuma wouldn't put it past him if the Nara's had suddenly gained the ability to read minds overnight.

"We're at the Nara compounds, my home."

Percy looked shocked and flipped his head around to stare at him, "Are you serious?! Are you sure your okay with us talking here?"

Sally had done a great job of teaching Percy manners and he sure as hell wouldn't start going back on her ways now.

Grinning with the burning cigarette in his mouth, Shusuke nodded as he amusedly watched Percy relax.

How he thought this man could be a possible enemy, he had no idea and he was a Nara.

"Butsuma, why don't you wait for us in the usual room? I'll have someone bring tea in just a bit, I need to check something. Percy...come with me."

Butsuma did nothing other than nod and watch curiously as Shusuke led Percy outside the building from the other side, opposite from where they had entered.

Percy on the other hand was a mix between intrigued and confused as he followed Shusuke outside again.

Wait a second.

Don't tell me this guy was going to murder him?!

Oh Gods.

Maybe this was a good time to run.

Before Percy had the opportunity to do anything, Shusuke laid a hand down onto his shoulder, keeping him in place as he pointed to the forest silently.

Percy flinched and followed his finger, looking closely at the eerily silent forest, shaded darkly by the tall trees as the wind froze and nothing moved.

Waiting for a few tense seconds, Percy frowned and opened his mouth to speak only to close it again in shock as a loud sudden rustle of leaves echoed throughout the leafy maze of trees.

Sea-green eyes widened in shock as a majestic caramel brown deer walked out into the open, stilling once it caught sight of both men.

Eyes flickering quickly between Shusuke and Percy, the deer decided to focus its unblinking eyes on Percy's tense form.

Shusuke watched with interest as the deer looked back at the forest and again to Percy, heart stopping as the deer walked forward slowly. Staying rigidly still, Percy froze as the deer lightly nudged his hand with its wet nose.

Percy raised a shaky hand and paused briefly as the deer made to move back, before finally placing his hand down on the deer’s soft smooth fur, rubbing his snout softly as if afraid to cause damage.

Never in his life had Shusuke seen a deer from the Nara forest, welcome a complete stranger that wasn't, well a Nara!

This man was just surprise after surprise.

How troublesome.

"He likes you."

Both the deer and Percy startled at the sudden noise, the deer looking at Percy one more time before heading off into the forest again, Percy staring at its retreating back sadly as his hand stayed in the air.

"Ah, my bad."

Percy sighed and lowered his hand, "It's fine. We should be heading back now anyway."

"Yeah...your right."

Strangely disappointed, Shusuke felt terrible at having disrupted Percy's time with the deer, both having looked comfortable and relaxed in each other's presence.

But he had to ruin it.

Man, this guy was so troublesome.

Shusuke had never thought so much in his life as he had in this man's company, as he was still doing.

He was going to get grey hair at this rate.

Percy sulked slightly as he and Shusuke headed back inside, Shusuke having said that he didn't need to check anymore, whatever that meant.

We had a connection.

Me and that deer.

It looked at me as if saying, 'I got you fool. I know what's going on with you.'

We were having a deep conversation, why'd you ruin it, Shusuke?!

Gods, why'd the Fates hate him so much.

"You guys took a while."

Both males sighed once again as they entered the building and into the room Butsuma was waiting in.

"Just took Percy to see the deer out back."

Butsuma's eyes widened as that could only mean one thing.

Shusuke had taken Percy to the deer to get judged, for the deer had the uncanny ability to recognize ally from foe, and if Shusuke took Percy out into the private forest...

"The deer let Percy touch him."

Nearly choking on the tea Butsuma had been sipping to calm his nerves, the pale man looked between Percy and Shusuke in shock as he coughed harshly into his fist.

If the deer had let Percy touch them, that meant that Percy didn't have any ulterior motive for having come across his sons and into his home.

That was a relief.

"If you can convince the Uchiha's of joining, I will talk to my clan about joining as well."

Butsuma almost bowed to Percy in gratitude for whatever it was that he had told or shown Shusuke, convincing him of joining the first shinobi village had been hard for Butsuma, but if Percy could do it in the short amount of time he had spent with the Nara, convincing the other clans would be easy.

"Uchiha? Are you talking about Madara Uchiha and his clan?"

Both men turned to look at Percy in surprise, this man knew of the Uchiha clan and its heir personally?

Butsuma instantly narrowed his eyes, the man he had let into his home, had let his sons talk to, had just confessed to having ties with the Uchiha's, his clan's most hated enemy.

"How do you know the Uchiha's, Percy?"

Not noticing the odd looks he was getting, Percy continued, "I met Madara near the river when I went out to scout the area. He's the only one I've met so far though."

The tension left both older men's shoulders, it was fine then, Percy had only met one Uchiha and even though the Uchiha he had met was important, he had very little time to form close bonds with the Uchiha heir. Besides both men had seen enough liars both inside and outside of their clans, to know that Percy wasn't lying.

"I see, then tomorrow you will accompany me to the border and meet with the Uchiha clan. Your bonds with the Uchiha heir will help in convincing that old twat of joining sides."

Both men snickered at Butsuma as he called the Uchiha head an old twat.

"I don't mind. I did promise Madara, I would see him again soon anyway."

"That's great. I'll send Percy and one of my sons later to tell you of the outcome. A pleasure seeing you again, Shusuke."

"Tch. How troublesome. Whatever you say, just send Percy back later for dinner. My clan would like to meet someone like him."

Butsuma nodded as Shusuke followed them outside, "Of course. It'll be a hassle explaining this to the kids, but alright. Might as well have someone outside the clans bonding with all of us."

Both men laughed as they parted ways, Shusuke staying behind as Percy sulkily waved goodbye from beside Butsuma. 

"Thanks for making plans for me."

Anyone walking by could have heard the heavy sarcasm dripping off the son of Poseidon's words.

Butsuma had the decency to look away sheepishly as he scratched his cheek, "My apologies, I didn't mean to do so. It's just that you forming ties with all the clan heads and their family's as soon as possible would be ideal for all of us as a whole. The idea of becoming the first shinobi village won't seem so impossible now, and we would all stop fighting amongst ourselves."

Percy sighed, Butsuma's words did hold truth to them, but he was tired and didn't want to be used as a pawn again.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

Butsuma hurriedly nodded, it wouldn't do to anger the man after all.

"Hashirama will be excited."

"Why?"

Butsuma frowned, not understanding why his son would be excited.

"He'll be able to be with his friend without hiding."

At this Butsuma raised his head from where he had been staring at the ground, and looked at Percy with alarm, "What friend?"

But all he got was a smile from Percy, getting the same treatment he had given the man earlier.

Percy laughed lightly as Butsuma looked dejected, much as Hashirama did sometimes.

Percy smiled as he looked ahead.

A shinobi village you say?

That doesn't sound so bad.

If anything things are looking better than they did in those memories he had seen from the boys.

Percy sighed.

What a drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finished another one. What do you guys think? This one was a bit hard to do as I don't do politics much so it's probably unrealistic what I did. Anyway tell me what you think, I'm going to go back to writing. Bye Bye.


	9. Watchful Uchiha's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy can never get a break it seems...sadly. Well, Thanks for reading!

After he and Butsuma had come back home, they weren't at all surprised when they were greeted with three restless boys pacing in front of the clan's compound.

Percy smiled and called out to them, "Don't tell me you guys killed someone."

The three Senju brothers had looked up from their pacing and froze for just a moment before they attacked Percy.

"The hell you talking about Old Man?!"

Percy frowned as he hugged them anyway, "Who you calling an old man?! I'm only a couple of years older than you!"

At this all of the Senju brothers sweat dropped nervously, Hashirama scratched his head in confusion, bowl-cut hair slightly disappearing as the tips grew longer, "How old are you then?"

"I'll have you know, I've recently turned 17."

Itama looked focused as he thought about it for a bit, "That means you're older than Hashirama by 4 years, Tobirama by 5, and me by....8 years?"

"Yep. See I'm not that old except maybe to you, Itama."

(Hashirama is 13, Tobirama is 12, and Itama is 9. They didn't really explain the age difference and if they did and I got it wrong, sorry.)

While Itama was slightly pouting in annoyance, both of his elder brothers had this stranger glint in their eyes as they realized that Percy wasn't that much older than them, considering the rate at which they were growing...they could end up even taller than Percy and then they would be able to have-

"I see you've forgotten about your father."

Instantly all three boys stiffened and turned to look at their father who was watching them with a raised eyebrow, as they hugged Percy tight around the waist as they completely forgot his existence.

"My apologies, Father."

"Sorry, Dad."

"...sorry"

Just as Butsuma was about to reprimand his sons for speaking to him so casually in front of a powerful guest, Percy laughed and ruffled the heads of both Hashirama and Tobirama as he smiled at Itama mischievously.

"Now, Now, Why don't we all calm down. Butsuma, would you like to tell them the news?"

Butsuma sheepishly smiled as his sons tilted their heads at him, confusion visible on their childish faces as they looked at him for answers.

"Well...We just came back from meeting with the head of the Nara clan and we discussed their clan joining the first shinobi village we had planned on creating, but only after we get the Uchiha's to join as well.

The other clans will join easily after seeing the Uchiha and Senju clan united under a single village. All Percy and I have to do now, is convince the Uchiha's of joining and even that shouldn't be too hard seeing as Percy here, has made a friend out of the Uchiha heir.

After we convince the Uchiha's of joining...there will be peace, for all of the clans. 

There will be no more wars.

We'll be able to live peacefully."

Butsuma could only wonder what his sons' reactions would be as they stared blankly at him. 

Percy standing behind them as his brows furrowed, looking as if he had trouble understanding everything Butsuma had just said.

"...peace?"

Everyone turned to look at Hashirama who had his head down, black hair covering his eyes as his entire body trembled.

Percy looked at Butsuma in worry as he moved to place a hand on Hashirama's shoulder, only for him to flinch back as the dark-eyed boy abruptly raised his head and let everyone see his teary eyes, mouth a trembling line as Hashirama struggled to see through watery eyes.

"...Hashirama?"

Hashirama ignored Butsuma as he continued to ask, "We'll finally have peace? We'll finally join all the clans together to create the first shinobi village? I'll finally be able to be with my friend without having to fear for any watching eyes?

....We'll finally stop this war?"

Both men stared speechlessly at the trembling boy, ebony eyes teary-eyed as his tiny fists clutched at his shirt with such sentiment, it made Butsuma tear up a bit.

His sons didn't deserve to have to live in an era of war and hate, didn't deserve to have any more of their siblings die because of a pity rivalry with the Uchiha's.

It was true that they had both killed each other's clan members and personal family members several times and yet instead of talking out their problems with one another, they continued to endanger their children and it was hurting them all in the long run.

Butsuma walked towards Hashirama slowly and raised his hand, only for his weary eyes to sadden further as his son flinched away from him, dropping to his knees instead as he gently cradled Hashirama's face.

"I'm sorry."

Hashirama could only watch wide-eyed as his father dropped onto his knees in front of him and apologized.

"W-what? Why?"

Butsuma frowned sadly as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I should have seen how this was affecting you all. Instead, I continued to let my hate for the Uchiha's grow after they killed Kawarama, and I let it get in the way of our family.

For that, I shall always be sorry.

Forgive me for failing this family."

By the end of it all, Butsuma was crying silently as he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, something he had told his sons repeatedly to never do as emotions were useless and got in the way of being a good shinobi.

Percy slowly moved to the back as Hashirama hugged his father's head close to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders as his other brothers joined in on the hug quietly, all of them crying as they crowded around their father. All of them weeping for things that they hadn't been allowed to grief for, crying for the people they lost, the family they lost, they cried and didn't stop for a long time.

As Percy let the family have their private moment, he thought back to all the things he had learned from Shusuke Nara. He might not have let it show but he had seen his memories and what he saw gave him so much knowledge, he almost didn't know what to do with it.

Thankfully for him though Shusuke was as intelligent as Athena and her kids, had Percy not known better he would have guessed Shusuke was a child of Athena.

And so he knew exactly what to do when he carefully slipped away from the grieving family and deeper into the forest, heading directly towards the river he had met Madara at.

Percy tried not to feel guilty as he left the family of Senju behind, but well they were clearly busy and from Shusuke's memories and thoughts, he could easily convince the Uchiha's of joining the Senju and Nara's to create the very first shinobi village.

He would have to sacrifice one of his secrets though, and he'd rather it be him than anyone else. It would be like paying back the Senju for everything they had done for him, it was easier if he thought like that.

Arriving at the river, Percy was met with the sight of one tired-looking Uchiha.

"Madara...are you alright?"

The Uchiha in question, took longer than Percy would have liked, to respond back as he sluggishly raised his head from where he sat resting against the base of an old tree.

"...Percy? What are you doing here? I thought you said...Hashirama was going to be...here?"

Percy frowned as he worriedly scanned Madara for any visible injuries, finding it concerning when he found none and Madara continued to look at him with dazed eyes, his slurred words from before coming back to mind as Percy walked towards the boy.

Paying no mind to Madara's dazed and confused stare as he walked over the running river, Percy stood over Madara as the boy looked up at him helplessly.

"...."

"I'll get you out here.

Come on, let's go."

Grunting slightly from having to pick up Madara's dead weight, Percy places Madara's head onto his shoulder as he placed his arms over his neck, lifting Madara from under his legs, his arms carrying his weight as Madara groaned from being moved so suddenly.

"W-where are we...going?"

"Back home obviously."

Madara frowned from over his shoulder, "...my home?"

"Yep."

"I don't think that's a ....very good... idea. H-how do you...even know where...the Uchiha compounds are? They're very well hidden."

Percy bumped the back of Madara's head with his own as he smiled softly, "I have good senses."

Madara hummed lightly as he struggled to keep his eyes open, having not been able to sleep after his meeting with the mysterious man now carrying him, his mind hadn't let him do so as all he could think about was the warmth the man had excluded unconsciously.

"....can I...sleep a little?"

Percy didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, of course. I'll wake you up when we get there, okay?"

Madara's only answer was to tighten his arms around Percy's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent as he let his eyes drift close.

Listening carefully to the soft, nearly inaudible, exhales and inhales of air as Madara stayed limp in his arms.

Percy sighed, he hadn't left the Senju's for this.

But Percy had to admit, he had missed Madara's comforting presence against his own, although he wished he hadn't come across the boy so defenseless.

Had he been anyone else...

Madara wouldn't have been alive right now.

Thankfully, things hadn't come to that and Madara was now safe within Percy's arms. Hopefully, his father didn't kill Percy from any misunderstandings he might have after seeing his son like this.

Percy could heal Madara right now, but if he did Madara would ask many questions and he didn't have time to do that right now.

However as Percy was lost in his thoughts, Madara safely tucked in his arms, the demigod failed to notice the dark narrowed eyes watching him from the trees as the person stared at him for a moment longer, eyes flickering to the person in his arms before they disappeared from sight.

Running ahead to warn the others of his arrival.

The Uchiha heir unconscious in his arms, unharmed but unresponsive.

Percy would never know what hit him when the person watching him warned the Uchiha clan leader of his whereabouts as well as the person he had with him.

The heir of the Uchiha clan.

Son of Tajima Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan.

Poor Percy.

You should have stayed with the Senju's.

Except that he didn't and was now walking towards a place full of dangerous shinobi, all of which were ready to kill him need be as the life of the Uchiha heir was the top priority.

And so as Percy headed towards the hidden Uchiha compound, Madara's father headed towards him, a large group of the best shinobi his clan had, following right behind him.

Percy was thinking.

Madara was sleeping.

And Tajima was running.

Although luckily for Percy, the person having caught sight of him had told the Uchiha clan leader of the interaction between the stranger and his son, how Madara had calmly allowed himself to fall asleep in the stranger's presence.

And that confused Tajima greatly for his son would never allow himself to fall asleep in anyone's presence unless it was Izuna and since Izuna wasn't there...

This stranger headed towards them must be very special if Madara let himself be so vulnerable in his company.

Tajima was glad in a way that Madara had let himself relax around this stranger, it was rare for his son to relax anywhere other than by his brother's side and even then he was still tense and ready to attack.

Heck, Madara rarely smiled, and here he was letting a stranger carry him back home with a peaceful smile on his face, or at least according to what his scout had told him.

Tajima felt himself grow excited, it's been a long time since he felt the urge to meet someone and not kill them for annoying him.

This man would do good to watch out.

Tajima was coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, done for the day. Jk, I'll get back to writing in a bit. I'm afraid I couldn't update yesterday as I had a sudden family emergency and well...you know how it is. Anyway, I have many chapters planned out already, All I'm doing now is just adding details and fixing mistakes, although I probably left a lot still. Sad, but okay. Well then, Bye Bye.


	10. Choosing Traveler's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending though....we don't talk about that. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Tajima found himself speechless as he caught sight of the stranger holding his son so carefully as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

The dark-haired man was walking carefully as to not disturb his son's sleep and the thing that surprised Tajima the most was how Madara looked so at peace with himself.

Madara had never looked like that in all his life.

Not even by Izuna's side and that was saying something.

Whatever this man came here for, Tajima would do well to listen. If nothing else but for his son's happiness as he watched Madara snuggle closer to the handsome stranger.

He might not always look like it, but he cared for his sons greatly and it had been hard on him to lose some of them in war, but if this man was the key to giving his sons all the happiness he had deprived them of, then so be it.

Tajima would hear this man out and he would get him to stay by his son's side.

Even if he had to force the man into doing so.

Madara deserved to be happy after everything that he and his brother had been through.

Tajima was sure Izuna would like the stranger as well. So everything considered, the only possible downside to this whole arrangement would be how the stranger reacted. How he reacted would be the key as to whether his sons would finally be allowed to experience happiness or not.

The Uchiha clan leader could only hope he wouldn't have to force the scarred stranger into anything.

Focusing his attention back towards the man carrying his son, Tajima silently signaled the other Uchiha shinobi's to slowly start surrounding the man, all the while staying out of sight as they blocked the man's every possible form of escape.

If he wanted to escape he would have to go straight towards Tajima as he was the only one without a partner, and if the man decided to run, well...Tajima wasn't the Uchiha clan leader for nothing.

It was time for Tajima to greet the man.

Crack!

Percy's head snapped up from where he had rested it against Madara's own, mind racing as adrenaline pulsed through his veins, eyes instantly finding dark ones staring back at him.

Eyes narrowing, Percy turned to run before a memory surfaced abruptly into his mind, body flinching at the sudden shock.

"....are you Madara's father?"

The short-haired man attempted to smile charmingly but came off rather creepy as Percy held Madara's sleeping body closer.

Perhaps the memories were wrong...

"Yes, that's right. I'm afraid I'll have to excuse his...current behavior."

Percy frowned confused as he looked down at Madara's sleeping form, letting Tajima and the other hidden Shinobi see as comical realization showed openly on his face, mouth opening slightly as he made a silent ohh!

Tajima smirked, had his sons been a little older...

But alas they weren't.

Such a shame.

At least the Senju hadn't gotten to the man first.

Now that would have been frustrating, the Senju had been having a bit of a winning streak in the recent battles between them, and well the Uchiha's hated losing.

It was a good thing the scouts had seen Madara with the man and ran to inform him. Tajima would have been downright murderous, had he failed to meet this intriguing man.

Opportunities such as this one were rare and almost always favorable to the one getting such a chance.

"My bad. I didn't mean to make it seem like you were the bad guy...I just had to make sure you weren't someone trying to kill me."

At this Tajima raised an eyebrow as he glanced discreetly at one of his hidden shinobi, something that wasn't missed by Percy who tensed again, and signaled them to search the area for any other stragglers, making it so that it was just Tajima and Percy...seeing as his son was dead to the world at the moment.

"And why would someone want to do that, if I may ask?"

Percy grinned weakly as his eyes followed the running ninja, distractingly saying, "Who wouldn't want to?"

Now Tajima was confused, he could see the advantages of killing the man, he would bet his life on the man thinking he had his power hidden (anyone with half a brain could see that the man basically radiated power), but he could see even more disadvantages at killing the man than not doing so.

The man was a valuable asset to anyone with or without power, killing the man wouldn't be a good thing in the long run.

Tajima also had a feeling that if anyone tried to mess with the man....they wouldn't come back alive to tell the tale.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention it, but I was hoping I could talk to you about something. Can I...?"

"I don't see why not. Although I suspect your arms are getting tired of holding such dead-weight after so long. Why don't you hand Madara over to his old man? I might not look like it, but I can still carry twice my size. We can talk as we walk back to the compounds. Yes?"

Percy hesitantly nodded before deciding to trust the man and handing Madara over to his father, Madara's body leaving behind a large vast coldness. Percy shivered, he should have taken a sweater or something before he left the Senju's.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name, you are...?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forget to introduce myself sometimes. Percy Jackson, A pleasure to meet you."

Tajima smiled amusedly as he listened to the man rant a little before finally introducing himself.

Percy Jackson.

What a strange name.

"The pleasure's all mine. Tajima Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan."

Percy almost smacked himself in the face for being this close to saying, 'I know'.

Oblivious to Percy's internal dilemma, Tajima continued, what was his son eating?!

"What was it you wanted to speak about?"

"Uh...I was wondering if you could maybe...join the Senju into creating the first shinobi village?"

"What!"

Both men winced at the loud outburst, looking to see if Madara had woken up, sighing in relief when he didn't even twitch.

Tajima scowled angrily at Percy as he adjusted his sleeping son, lifting him higher onto his back as he started to slip.

"What are you implying Jackson? If you knew of the hatred each clan has for the other, you would know that the idea of living alongside each other peacefully, is something only a fool would dream of."

Percy rubbed the ridge of his nose as he sighed, gods this was hard, couldn't the Fates have sent the Furies to make him clean or something?!

"Look, I know you guys don't like each other, but what about your kids? Do you really want them to grow up in a crossfire of death and hatred when they could just as easily live peacefully and happily, as kids should?"

Tajima frowned, this man might as well have a silver tongue with how well he was using his words.

"Even if there was a way for both clans to live alongside each other peacefully, how would you convince the other clans to join?"

Percy laughed sarcastically, "Are you serious?! This war going on between both Senju and Uchiha's is the only thing keeping the other clans from forming the first shinobi village. If you guys would just stop fighting for just a second, you would see that the other clans are afraid of what the Senju and Uchiha clans can do to them were they to decide to form a village without any of you. Both clans are destroying any chances of happiness and peace for any of the other clans."

Tajima almost let his son fall to the ground as he could only gape at Percy in shock, the man had just outright called him out for his utter bullshit. Not only his and the Uchiha's, but the Senju's as well.

The hate between the two powerhouses was destroying the other clans and any hope they had for peace. Tajima's hate for his old rival, Butsuma of the Senju, was getting in the way of the other clans’ happiness, in the way of Tajima's people's happiness.

Tajima was a fool for having not seen this earlier.

An even bigger fool for insulting the man that had been forced to make him see the ugly truth of his and Butsuma's deeds.

He did not deserve such kindness from such a powerful man.

Bowing his head, Tajima apologized on his and his clan's behalf, "I'm sorry. I was so blinded by my hate for the Senju that I failed to see how it was affecting the others. I sincerely give you my thanks for showing me the wrongs of my ways and my clan's. Even if it takes all my life to do so, I will repay my debt to you."

Percy's previously narrowed eyes softened as Tajima apologized sincerely, clenched fists uncurling slowly as Percy released all of the building tension from his body.

He had been tensing as if preparing for battle as he tried not to scream at Tajima for being so insolent and he almost wished Butsuma was here so he could lecture the man as well, after all, Tajima wasn't the only one in the wrong.

"....it's okay. I jus-I wish you had realized this sooner. I haven't felt so much stress in a long time, I was about to get physical for a bit there. Your lucky you realized what you were doing, otherwise..."

Percy let the threat fall empty as he watched Tajima pale slightly and edged his body away from him as he nodded fearfully.

"Okay then, any questions? Butsuma and his clan have already agreed with forming a village with you guys, the Nara's as well."

Tajima could only frown as he thought about what the Senju had been doing behind his clan's back, only to flinch as he caught sight of Percy's knowing stare.

It would be best if he remembered all that Percy had forced into his mind, pushing his worries to the back of his mind, Tajima asked quietly as to not disturb his son, "Have you decided who's going to go personally meet with the other clans who haven't been asked to join yet?"

Percy shook his head as he continued walking, finally reaching the Uchiha compounds, letting Tajima lead the way as the group of ninja from before, caught up to them and were quietly following them as to protect them better need be.

"We had to take care of you guys first, without you agreeing none of the others would have. Had they decided to join without you already doing so, you would have cut ties with all those that joined and that's bad for everyone and you know it. Your clan is one of the most wealthy for being able to trade with literally every clan, even those that hate you. So we didn't really plan on sending anyone specific to ask the other clans to join, well other than me and even that was only because the Nara’s head thought it would be wise to send me along with however else came."

Tajima nodded in understanding as he agreed with what Percy had said, his clan would have ended all those that joined without their consent. Both were quiet as they entered the main house and Tajima left to place Madara in his bed, coming back quickly to share his opinions with the waiting man.

"I don't mind sending Madara along with you, I'm sure Butsuma is thinking of sending his two older sons to come along as well. If only to watch mine, the bastard."

Scratching at the dark underside of his short hair, Tajima could only smile sheepishly as he stretched out his tired limbs, sighing when he heard several pops, Percy glaring at him once more for his attitude against the Senju.

"I just understand how we're going to convince my clan of accepting this idea."

Percy sighed tiredly, "About that..."

Tajima looked at Percy curiously, brows arched perfectly in question.

"I'm very powerful and I can demonstrate that to your clan if you want, if necessary convincing is needed I will...."

Locking eyes with Tajima as the latter nodded for him to continue, Percy said one last thing that shocked even Tajima himself.

"I will marry one of your own if I have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. The story is finally moving on and soon you guys will see just how this ends for Percy. It's kind of sad if you ask me but oh well. Anyways, I'm off. I'll update tomorrow again, twice if I'm lucky. Bye Bye.


	11. Grave Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself...of well. Thanks for reading!

Tajima could only gape at the serious-looking man sitting across from him as he sipped his tea, waiting for the shocked man to react to his proposal.

"I-I can't let you do that! I'll talk to my clan but you don't have to sell yourself like that! There has to be another way, why would you even think that?! Just showing us your strength will be sufficient! They won't need any more convin-!"

"They will."

Percy cut off Tajima's panic-induced rant as he set his cup of tea down, stoping the short-haired man in his tracks as he locked eyes with Percy's own.

"You know that they'll try to control my power for themselves, and I haven't even met them yet. If they feel even just a bit of my power, they will try to marry me off to one of their own children. Your council doesn't just let power walk away from them....I-if I need to, I will. I just want you to decide who it's going to be...please?"

Tajima noticed the man's scarred hands shaking as they wrapped their long fingers around the cup containing tea, eyes pleading desperately for him to help the man out.

Percy was scared.

And he wanted Tajima to help him, to comfort him by choosing who it was gonna be that married the man.

Tajima felt a lump of emotion grow in his throat as he dryly swallowed, he felt like smacking his council members for being the way they were, Percy was right...they wouldn't let power just walk away, they would force it to stay and collaborate.

"...Okay. If it comes to that, I-I'll find someone. I promise."

Percy's sighed in relief as the tension seeped out of his shoulders and drooped down towards the table as he shook from the effort not to cry.

The Fates had forced him into helping these people, his fatal flaw was at fault as well, if he could just stop caring so gods damn much!

I don't want to do this...please don't make me do this!

Forcing someone to marry me just so that the Uchiha clan would have access to my power...I don't want that to happen.

Why?!

Why me?!

Tajima didn't know what to do as he saw the demigod break down in front of him, he had never been one for comforting and it was costing him now, so all Tajima could do to help Percy was to reach his hand out to grip the man's scarred hand and tighten his grip when the shaking wouldn't stop.

"It's okay...I'll help you."

Percy could only nod as he kept his head down against his folded arms, hand clutching Tajima's tightly as Percy struggled to keep from crying out.

Life was so unfair.

And it was.

As Percy cried in the quiet company of the Uchiha clan leader, and Madara slept only rooms away, the Senju clan was just barely noticing the demigod's absence and they were both an equal mix of angry and worried.

Whoever decided to take the man away...

They had better hope that Kami could save them.

"Slow down! We'll find him soon enough, but you have to calm down."

The three Senju brothers were so mad with anger and worry, that they could not stop themselves from turning on their father and downright growling at him, snarls wide on their childish faces, eyes glowing in pure rage, all in all, it was a disturbing image from their usual self's.

Butsuma couldn't help but step back unconsciously as his hand went for his sword, his sons too far gone in madness to notice.

"Calm down?! How do you expect us to calm down when someone has Percy?! We need to find him now!"

Hashirama's hair was untamed and sticking out in all different directions after having run his hand through it for the umpteenth time since they discovered the lack of presence of a certain sea-green eyed man.

None of his brothers did anything to calm him down, seeing as they were just about the same as him at the moment, the one thing all had in common was the wild look in their eyes as fear and panic swirled beneath the overpowering anger.

Butsuma didn't even try to get them to calm down after that, he didn't want to fight his sons after all, and instead of trying to get them to slow down, he opted to follow them silently from behind as they all followed Tobirama, who had apparently found a track leading in Percy's direction.

At least Butsuma hoped that was the direction the track was leading to, if not...

Kami have mercy on whatever poor soul his sons ended up finding.

Tobirama's hands twitched to get his sword and just cut down anything in his path as he followed the only track he had found after having noticed the missing person from the group.

He had looked up from the heartwarming hug to see what the scarred man was doing when he noticed the man wasn't even there.

His family had only watched in confusion as he had ripped away from the hug to swing around in both confusion and fear, the man he was looking for nowhere to be seen. 

The white-haired boy had then run towards the Senju's home as he looked in every room possible, dropping to his knees in defeat as he came back outside, Percy was missing.

"Tobirama?"

Dark ruby eyes had looked up in a dazed look as Tobirama shook his head, "Percy's gone."

His siblings had flinched violently at the revelation as they, in turn, looked around to try and spot the man, eyes twitching when they failed to do so.

His father, on the other hand, had only smiled and laughed slightly as he amusedly said, "I'm sure he just went for a walk to give us some privacy. He won't be long now."

Except that they had waited for several long agonizing minutes and nothing, Percy never once appearing in their sights in the time that they had waited for him to show himself.

At this point, everyone was worried, including his father as he frowned and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It didn't take long after that for Tobirama to find a track and he all but ran in its direction, heart thumping loudly in his aching chest as he forced his legs to go faster, his brothers not far behind him.

Butsuma had stared in shock at the direction his sons had run off to and did nothing but gape for a couple of seconds before he snapped out of it and ran to follow them, mind racing with endless possibilities as to what could have happened to the kind and gentle man he had recently met.

And so here they were, running after a possible lead that could take them to Percy, legs burning as they forced themselves to keep going.

Everything was well until they came to the river and the lead disappeared, harsh breaths were the only thing one could hear in the quiet clearing as his sons continued to push themselves in anger.

They had to find the man.

They had to find him.

And so his sons barely waited for a rather reluctant nod from their father to go ahead and cross the river and into Uchiha grounds as they looked around for another lead.

This time it was Itama who called out as he found another possible trail leading towards Percy.

"Come on! He can't be far now!"

And so Itama raced into the other side of the forest, barely waiting for his brothers to catch up, before turning and basically sprinting to where the trail was pointing at.

Butsuma sighed as he followed his anxious sons, he must be getting old if he was already getting out of breath.

He hoped this wasn't the case, for if it was...

One of his sons would be forced to become Clan leader and they were all still too young to take on such responsibilities.

The dark-haired man huffed in annoyance as he forced himself to keep going, Percy was bound to appear somewhere.

As Butsuma caught up to his sons again, he frowned and narrowed his eyes as he realized they were heading deeper into Uchiha territory.

Percy had said something about being friends with the Uchiha heir...

Had the Uchiha's taken advantage of Percy's kindness and kidnapped him for themselves?!

Those power-hungry bastards!

He shouldn't have listened to Percy.

With newly found anger, Butsuma scowled and determinedly headed to what he assumed was the Uchiha's compounds.

He should have paid heed to his son’s concern for the missing man earlier.

Now because of his ignorance, an innocent man was probably suffering from his inactions.

Butsuma would deal with Tajima if he had to.

And so with that, the Senju family angrily headed towards the Uchiha compounds as Hashirama hoped Madara had nothing to do with Percy's disappearance.

Tajima sneezed as he furrowed his brows, was someone cursing him?

Percy looked up from his position on his sleeping arms as puffy red eyes twinkled slightly in amusement, lips twitching upwards as he fought to keep from smiling.

Both men smiled as their interlaced hands squeezed each other in comfort, Percy had finally calmed down and the dread of what was sure to come had died down to just a small shimmer.

Tajima wasn't so bad at comforting him.

He was glad he didn't have to do this alone.

He hoped he wouldn't have to.

Percy was praying to all the gods he knew to please let the Uchiha clan be satisfied with his show of power, that he wouldn't need extra convincing to get them to agree to join the Senju under the first shinobi village.

Just as Percy was about to thank Tajima for silently comforting him, Madara burst into the room and stared at Percy wide-eyed as his pale cheeks started to redden, a smaller boy behind Madara as he clutched at his dark blue sleeve.

Percy recognized him to be Izuna Uchiha, Madara's little brother, and now that he thought about it, Izuna kind of looked like Sasuke Uchiha, a boy that appeared in both Tobirama's and Hashirama's memories later on when they were resurrected by a creepy looking snake guy.

The snake wasn't even that bad, he was actually pretty good looking in a weird way.

Gods, what was happening to Percy?

Before anyone could get a word out, loud shouts and clanging of metal against metal were heard loudly from outside the house.

Percy was instantly on his feet and heading towards the door when all of a sudden a hand gripped his wrist tightly and stopped him in his tracks, looking back with narrowed eyes, Percy saw Tajima had gotten to his feet as well and had moved to stop him from going into any unnecessary danger when his guards would take care of it.

Madara had also moved forward, hand on the sword strapped to his side, Madara had put it on as he rushed to see if he had seen Percy in a dream or not, a scowl on his face, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the hand around Percy's wrist.

Izuna had also tensed but at the sounds coming closer, moving to hide behind his tense older brother as he reached for his small dagger which was hidden in his sleeve.

Just as Percy was about to wrench his wrist out of Tajima's hand, mouth open to remind the man that he was just as capable of defending himself as any other shinobi, the door burst open as it was kicked down forcibly and the Senju family entered the room as they took in the situation.

Eyes instantly narrowed further as they took in the way Percy's eyes were red and puffy, wrist tightly held in Tajima's hand as he looked to have tried and stopped Percy from leaving, Hashirama's eyes widened in betrayal as he took in Madara's scowl and his hand on his sword as his brother held a dagger behind him.

It was true...

The Uchiha's had kidnapped Percy and were now trying to keep him here.

But the Senju's had arrived and they weren't going to leave without the sea-green eyed man.

They would die trying otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done. Personally, I don't know how to feel about making Percy marry someone just to convince the Uchiha's into agreeing to join the first shinobi village, but unless it's Madara... Well, we'll have to see how things go first before making assumptions. I'm off then, time to write some more. Bye Bye.


	12. Terrifying Turn As Ghosts Appear To Torment A Tired Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with these ending, gods I'm not okay. Anyway, Thank you for reading! I really appreciate any feedback you give me.

"The hell do you think you’re doing?!"

Tobirama didn't even try and hide his disdain at the present Uchiha's, eyes looking Percy up and down to check for any injuries as he kept his hand on his sword, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"...Madara?"

Instead of shouting like his younger brother, Hashirama had opted to whisper lowly, watching as Madara looked at him with narrowed eyes, moving closer to Percy and his father as his brother followed his lead.

Hashirama felt his hope breaking, Madara had betrayed him, had betrayed Percy, and was now ready to attack him if he tried to get what was originally his.

Anger overtook hurt and betrayal as Hashirama glared at Madara, he wasn't about to let his friend win.

"I should be the one asking you that, child. What do you think you’re doing here? How did you even find this place?!"

Tajima was understandably angry, after all, it wasn't every day someone broke into your house so rudely.

What did the Senju think they were doing?!

This was his house, his territory.

And they dared step foot into it?!

They better have a good explanation for this atrocious act they dared commit in his presence, and in front of his sons no less!

How distasteful of them.

"Tajima, what matters right now is explaining what you're doing to that man. He's with us and the fact that you would go so far as to steal him away from us while he was in our territory...you have no shame."

Butsuma's upper lip curled up in disdain as he basically spits the words out his mouth.

The man in question however was offended with the now obvious behavior of the other man, Percy was right, this attitude of their's was just plain disgusting.

"I think there's been a misundersta-"

The scarred man was cut off as Tajima "calmly" responded to his old rival, Butsuma Senju.

"We have no shame? You insolvent fool, it is you and your family that are the ones trespassing into the Uchiha's territory. This man here? He came to us on his own free will and you dare accuse my family and I of having forced him against his will to come here? You mustn't think so lowly of us, Butsuma Senju, unlike the Senju, We have class and honor, something you currently aren't showing. This is my home and I will not have you disrespect me in it, so either get your family to calm down or get the hell out!"

The man stuck between it all, Percy Jackson, was discreetly impressed that Tajima would choose to talk things out with the Senju rather than just diving headfirst into an unnecessary battle. 

Percy gave the man a whistle of appreciation inside the privacy of his mind, the man had class alright and he clearly wasn't afraid to show it.

As Butsuma stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha clan leader, Tajima's son's were staring proudly at their father, he was doing his clan justice right now, whatever had happened between him and the laidback man, it had done him good and they appreciated the scarred man for doing what he did.

Butsuma's kids, on the other hand, were a wide range of ashamed, angry, embarrassed, and guilty. The man was right, they had just barged into someone else's home with false accusations and instead of asking for clarification, they attacked both verbally and physically, seeing as the guard's outside were unconscious or on the verge of doing so.

"...I-I apologize. We should have...waited for you to explain things instead of just assuming the worst."

Tajima watched with narrowed eyes as his face stayed fierce with anger and he stayed still while Butsuma bowed in apology, his three sons hesitating before following their father's example.

The Uchiha clan leader said nothing for several long tense seconds before huffing in annoyance and turning to sit back down, his sons following as they sat at their father's left side, the son of Poseidon reluctant to follow before he too, turned to follow the man as his sons had done as well, taking his spot beside Tajima's right side.

The Senju family stayed bowing for another moment before they straightened and slowly sat down in front of the Uchiha's, plus a guiltily smiling man as he scratched his neck nervously.

Gods, this wasn't awkward at all.

The two clan leaders stared at each other in tense silence before Tajima sighed and spoke clearly, "Well then, don't you want answers? Ask away."

"What do you mean by Percy going to you guys willingly?"

It was Hashirama who spoke this time, although he looked torn between looking at Tajima or at his friend, Madara Uchiha.

Butsuma didn't even reprimand Hashirama for speaking before him, he as his father had finally figured out what Percy had meant by his son having a certain friend, his son was friends with the Uchiha's heir.

He wasn't even mad, he had the right to make his own friends after all, especially after Butsuma's neglect as a father.

Butsuma just wished his son hadn't been afraid to tell him.

"Percy came to us willingly as he found my son, Madara, near unconscious by the river and he took it upon himself to bring him back here safely. I'll be forever thankful for his kindness and his selfless act towards me and my family. Who knows what could have happened, had Percy not been there."

Hashirama almost shook from relief and happiness as he was told that Madara had nothing to do with Percy's temporary disappearance, or at least not consciously on his part.

Percy had saved his friend and he had accused Madara in his mind as he jumped to stupid conclusions.

The dark-eyed boy felt like crying and hugging his friend as he pleaded for forgiveness, but Hashirama knew he wouldn't have to do all that as even now, Madara was giving him a look of reassurance and forgiveness.

Madara knew him so well.

Hashirama was glad.

"That doesn't explain why he looked like he had been crying when we came."

At Tobirama's question, both the Uchiha clan leader and the son of Poseidon tensed in unison as they shared an unreadable look, how they were going to explain that...they didn't know.

Tajima could only tense further alongside the scarred man as the other occupants straightened at the men's suddenly alarmed faces, the haunted-eyed man at his side shifting nervously as he tried not to meet anyone's eyes.

Percy was still embarrassed about that moment of weakness.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

At this the Senju's tensed and narrowed their eyes in suspicion, Tajima's own children looking up at him in both confusion and alarm.

What was their father trying to hide?

"And why is that?"

Butsuma smiled inwardly at having finally the opportunity to speak before any of his kids, frowning outwardly as he waited for Tajima to answer, seeing as Percy was drawing shapes with his finger on the table.

Both were clearly avoiding answering the question, it was suspicious, to say the least.

And it made them want to know even more now.

"You'll find out if Percy does end up....."

Everyone tensed, if Percy ended up what...?

Tajima stared sadly at Percy as he continued to ignore everyone, snapping out of it when Madara coughed to get his attention.

Rubbing at his dark undercut to at least ease his nerves, Tajima continued as if nothing had happened, "It doesn't matter right now, if such a thing comes to be needed, Percy will tell you all of what we talked about. Speaking of talks, Butsuma...."

Butsuma nodded for the man to continue as his eyes sparkled with interest, if Tajima and Percy were adamant on keeping one secret, it was manageable now that they were sharing another.

"I have decided to join this village you plan on making with all the other clans. Percy here has convinced me that it would be best to do so if you agree of course. Do you?"

The Senju clan leader choked on air as he coughed into his fist, Itama hitting his chest as he tried to help him regain his composure.

Butsuma's face was slightly red from the force of his hacks, as well as the lack of oxygen he couldn't breathe in after the shock Tajima had all but slapped him with.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard. Care to repeat that again?"

Tajima sighed as if Butsuma was being such a drag and slowly repeated his words as if Butsuma was a little child, "I said, I am willing to join the first shinobi village. Do you understand?"

Butsuma had the urge to say no as he noticed the look of shock on his rival's children, it seems that he wasn't the only one shocked at this new revelation, and his own children weren't any better as they looked like their eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets.

It would have been amusing had it not been so concerning.

"...I do. I understand."

"So? What do you say?"

Careful to try and hide his excitement and rising hope, Butsuma quickly replied to the Uchiha's leader, "It would be an honor to receive you into our village. With your clan's addition to mine and the Nara's, we can finally call it the first-ever shinobi village!"

The old Senju didn't even try to conceal his excitement and happiness at the end of his sentence as he was finally achieving the peace his son's and himself desperately wanted.

Percy worked miracles all right.

Kami had sent them an angel it seemed.

Butsuma wouldn't have it any other way.

Tajima couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he saw his former rival look at his kids with glee in his eyes as Tajima's own started to laugh in happiness.

No one noticed the quiet demigod who had risen his head after hearing the exclaims of delight and was paling rapidly at the sight of a ghost standing in the corner of the room, said ghost smiling darkly as they turned and passed through the doors unseen by the others.

Percy's eyes wide with fear as he followed the ghost, there was no way.

As Hashirama and Madara got up and went to sit side by side away from their families, and Izuna and Itama did the same to try and get to know the other, Tobirama stayed by his father's side as he watched his siblings go off with the other Uchiha's, turning back to the conversation as the two clan heads started to talk of further details concerning the shinobi village, the white-haired boy commenting here and there as he shared his own opinions.

And yet still, no one noticed the trembling body of the man that had made their current happiness true, not once glancing his way as he stood and distractedly told the two men talking that he was going outside for some air, it was as if the man no longer existed as he all but stumbled towards the door, shaking hands reaching for the door as he ripped the door open widely, stepping outside to face the ghost of his past.

Only it wasn't just one...

Everyone was here.

They shouldn't be here.

It was all Percy could do to not scream as he turned around and closed the door behind him, hands shaking uncontrollably as he curled them tightly into fists, nails digging into his palms rather painfully.

But it was nothing compared to the pain he was currently experiencing inside.

"Percy."

The demigod shuddered in fear as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, it wasn't real, there was no way.

They weren't here!

Except they were as the same ghost called out again, "Percy...look at me."

Turning around slowly, Percy almost cried out in pain as he opened his eyes, tears threatening to fall as his heart clenched painfully, he was staring back at his family.

His dead family.

They smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was dramatic. How did no one notice Percy, like he helps you out and suddenly you forget about him? Talk about rude. Anyway, the next chapter will be...woah to say the least. Don't get mad, okay? I need Percy to go through this because it's going to be important in the later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to write another chapter. Bye Bye.


	13. A Youthful Green Beast And One Creepy Snake Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUTH!!!!!!! If you don't know the way....sad times for you. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Now a few days later after the incident at the Uchiha's home, the selected boys set out to travel along with an unusually tense man.

Tajima and Butsuma had been shown the perfect place to create the shinobi village and while Percy went with their kids to personally invite the other clans to join, the two past rivals, now somewhat acquaintances, had been meeting up with the Nara's leader as they set about building everything the village would need.

All three clan heads had met with the chosen travelers as they bid gentle farewells, the Nara head being the only one to notice the haunted-looking man as Shusuke watched the man flinch every time someone moved or spoke too loudly.

The lazy man didn't know what had happened to the mentally and physically damaged man, but he had never seen Percy like this before. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost...

But Shusuke wouldn't know what had happened with the Uchiha's, seeing as he wasn't there at the time, and yet, the Nara couldn't help but notice that something had disturbed the sea-green eyed man.

And no one else had noticed.

No one except him.

And that greatly worried the ponytailed man, because if he was the only one who had noticed something was terribly wrong with the man...

Who was going to help the man while he was away with the kids?

Yet no one said anything as Shusuke lingered by the paranoid man, staying by his side quietly as the others said their goodbyes, moving carefully and very slowly whenever he did, seeing as the man would tense up if anyone did something unpredictable.

And when the time finally came for the kids to head out, Shusuke was incredibly disappointed that no one had noticed the man's ever-shifting eyes as they rapidly moved around to look for invisible enemies that no one else could see.

What a drag.

This was exactly why the Nara thought people were too troublesome. It would be better if everyone was just a cloud, that way they would sleep all day and not cause any problems.

Shusuke just hoped the terrified man didn't mess things up, the kids would need all the help they could get and the man going with them was impossibly powerful, intelligent to a fault as well even if he didn't always show it.

"Remember to not get into any unnecessary arguments with the other clans, just try and convince them to join us as the first shinobi village. Alright?"

All the kids nodded as the one neutral man explained things to them one last time, if one of their father's had done it... the other kids wouldn't care to listen seriously as it wasn't their own father who explained things to them, and so the Nara had to do all of the explainings as he scratched his head absently.

This was all too troublesome.

And then they were off, Percy having memorized the map the day before, having not been able to sleep after what had happened...

Percy didn't like thinking about it.

The three remaining men watching the group leave running as Tajima softly patted Izuna's head, his former rival doing the same to his own youngest son, Itama Senju.

Those two were decided to stay, seeing as they were too young and it would be best if their abilities were used in building the village they had so desperately wanted.

Besides this way, they would keep busy until the other clans came to the village, they would have to prepare quickly as Percy could convince anyone to join without even trying too hard.

They were glad Percy had decided to stay and help them, although the two former enemies were slightly troubled by the man's noticeably....tired appearance these last few days.

Of course, neither Butsuma nor Tajima brought this up to the sad-eyed man as they let him go with their heirs to the first clans location.

They were to meet with the Akimichi Clan, well known for their large and powerful builds and their limitless love for food of any kind.

Shusuke had laughed at the faces both other clan leaders had unconsciously made as they tried to imagine how the group would convince the Akimichi Clan or any other clan to join the village of currently three large and well-respected clans.

The Nara had only laughed and lit another cigarette as he then ignored the questioning looks from the other two powerful clan leaders, it was amusing really.

The group of travelers could no longer be seen as Percy was moving impossibly fast as if someone was chasing after him, forcing the children to go faster less they lost sight of him.

It was good stamina training anyway, and so the group of three adults and two children headed back inside the forest and towards the Nara's compounds, neutral ground for both other clan leaders or at least for the moment until the Uchiha's were shown Percy's power.

Tajima had convinced his council of waiting till all the other clans were won over as well so that everyone would see once and for all the powerful being that was Percy Jackson.

Percy didn't like the plan at all.

But he kept silent and agreed without complaints.

He was slowly changing and no one really noticed, not even Shusuke, who had only noticed part of Percy's troubles.

Whether Percy was changing because of the power and knowledge forced upon him by the Olympians and the Furies, don't even get him started on the Fates, or maybe even the darkness Tartarus had gleefully placed inside him, no one knew.

And it scared Percy because he didn't want to hurt anyone and yet, he was already thinking of doing unspeakable things whenever he let himself stray too far into the depths of his broken war-damaged mind.

He was scared and no one could help him.

Percy wanted to cry, to just lay down and slowly die, but he couldn't now that he was forced into immortality.

It hurts so much and he had no one.

No one.

He was all alone.

Even when he was surrounded by people, he was still all alone, the darkness inside him...his only comfort.

The only thing keeping him company, the only thing that really ever understood him.

Percy just wanted to go home.

"Man, slow down! I can barely breathe!"

The immortal demigod flinched out of his dark thoughts as he forced himself to stop running, the kids behind him almost dropping to the floor in exhaustion, they were almost there and they had barely even left!

Percy had been running way too fast.

"...sorry."

Gods, even his voice sounded dead.

Percy winced inwardly as he watched the two Senju brothers drop to the ground as the Uchiha heir stayed standing, hands on his knees as he tried to see clearly, sweat running down their foreheads as they stared baffled at the unaffected man.

How was he not tried?!

"Oi, how are you not tired?!"

The son of Poseidon frowned as he thought about it, back at camp everyone was in top condition as they had to be ready at all times to fight to the death, even if kids were slightly overweight or underweight, or even if they had any other flaw, everyone was still able to move fast as well as being able to both lift and pull triple their weight.

Except for the little kids.

They were absolute monsters when it came to hiding and running, their small bodies letting them run quickly and making it seem like they were gliding.

Percy shuddered in horror as he thought about how the Stoll's had gotten the kids in on their pranks, after that....no one was the same.

Trust no one.

The demigod's had each other's back when it counted though, so in a way, you can trust without trusting.

"...practice. Lots of practice running away from monsters."

Muttering the last bit so that all that the kids had heard was that Percy had lots of practice running away, but from what was the real question?

Before any of the young shinobi could ask Percy for more clarification, a loud YOSH! Echoed throughout the large rocky clearing as Percy froze in horror.

He knew exactly who the person was that had just shouted, he had seen the man several times in all of the memories that he had seen so far.

The man was dangerous, but not to them.

Out of nowhere, a tall green-clad man appeared jumping high into the air before landing perfectly in front of the shocked group.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS ARRIVED!"

Percy winced as he covered his ears, this guy was way too loud.

"Uh..excuse me, would you mind being a little bit quieter? My head hurts and your shouting isn't helping."

As if a switch had been flipped, the man in front of the group suddenly replaced his blinding smile in exchange for a serious look, eyes carefully observing Percy as the man took in Percy's appearance, who looked like death had warmed over.

"...I apologize. That was very unyouthful of me, may I ask what your name is?"

Tired sea-green eyes observed the man in front of him, slim fingers rubbing at the dark bags under his right eye, which for some reason was itching like hell.

"Percy Jackson, and you are...?"

"Of course. The power of youth has not yet reached the people who live here and so they do not know of the GREAT GREEN BEAST, Maito Rai!"

The man, Maito Rai, flinched guiltily under Percy’s glare as he forgot to keep his voice down.

"Green beast...?"

"The hell's he talking about?"

"...Percy, get away from that mad man."

The order in which the words left their mouth was of Hashirama, who was genuinely curious, Madara, who was aggressively curious, and Tobirama, who was clearly not amused.

Percy smacked both boys in the back of their heads as he let Hashirama be, he had actually been pretty decent towards the man.

"Respect the power of youth or else..."

Letting the threat fall empty for interpretation, Percy turned back towards the laughing man, who had been watching the whole thing roll out amusedly.

"Your words honor me greatly, young man! I am glad to have encountered you and your group! It is an honor to meet you Percy-san!"

The demigod almost let disgust show on his face as his lips curled into a nasty snarl.

Gods, he hated when they called him that. 

Itama had been the only one to have used it so far because apparently with him there was just no need to. He had expected everyone to call him that again, but surprisingly, no one did or at least didn't until now.

"Just Percy...please."

The youthful man smiled brightly again, the sun reflecting off his pearly white teeth, a sudden perfect sunrise appearing behind him as he enthusiastically raised a thumbs up in Percy's direction.

"What the he-!"

The kids were all baffled, this man was way too weird.

"May the power of youth grow brighter inside you, Percy! You may also call me Rai, however, I do not know the name of your students. Who are these youthful kids?"

The tired man sighed in relief as Rai called him by just his name, giving the man a grateful smile as the latter winked back at him.

"Percy is not our teacher...unfortunately. I am Hashirama Senju, a pleasure to meet you."

"Like hell, he'd be my teacher! Madara Uchiha, so you better watch out!"

"...Tobirama Senju. I'm sorry for these two idiots, please ignore them."

Ignoring the shouts of Hey's! Tobirama looked at the man clad in green, who's booming laughter grated against his ears rather painfully.

Couldn't this man be quiet?

"I am powered by the youthfulness coming from these young children! It has been pleasurable meeting you! May I ask where your goi-!"

The loud man was cut off as a sharp hiss was heard echoing off the rocks, everyone turning to look at the newcomer hidden behind a small cluster of trees.

Percy almost choked on air as he saw a snakelike man walk out of the trees, his yellow slit eyes instantly locking onto Percy's shocked sea-green.

And then he lunged.

Only for him to be thrown back as Rai kicked him right in the stomach, the snake guy flown back as he hissed in pain.

The kids were instantly on alert as they reached collectively for their sharp swords, stepping in front of Percy as they surrounded him, keeping him in a tight protected circle as they glared back at the man.

The snakelike man's tongue slipped out of his mouth as he slowly licked his own blood at the corner of his lips, smiling impossibly wide at Percy's grimace.

And then he turned towards Rai and his smile disappeared, the green man in the way of reaching his prey as he positioned himself for battle in front of Percy and the little brats.

Rai was serious as he moved his body into a strange stance, hands out in front of him as he set his feet apart.

The creepy snake hissed a final time before he lunged forward at impossible speeds.

Both men tensed as they neared each other.

It was time to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, done. What do you guys think? The greatest battle of the century is about to happen! Let's go!!! Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit weird, but...you know how it is. Nobody be noticing traumatized Percy. I wonder what it was that happened back then? Well, I have to go edit some stuff so be ready for another chapter tomorrow. Bye Bye.


	14. A Dose Of KI And The Return Of Three Unhelpful Winged Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little weird so sorry if it's bad, anyway thanks for reading!

Rai threw his fist towards the snake guy's pale face, yellow eyes narrowing as the other man dodged quickly, turning his body to the side as he ducked and punched the green-clad man right in the stomach.

Only for Rai to look down and smile, that punch was nothing compared to what he had trained his body to withstand.

The snake guy flinched as he withdrew his fist and stared at his bleeding knuckles, the hell?!

"Haha! I see the power of youth still glows brightly in me! The Green Beast of Youth shall not fall to a mere fist! Come on! Summon your YOUTH!!"

The snake guy narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he looked back towards the man protected by three little brats.

He wanted that man and he would get him.

Even if it meant he would have to kill this...this green beast!

The creepy snake swiftly dodged a kick from Rai as he flipped backward, watching as debris flew up in chunks as Rai's foot made contact with the rock floor.

This time the narrow-eyed man attacked first as he used the advantage of Rai being momentarily distracted by the debris he had thrown up in the haste of his attack, the pale snake forming quick hand signs as he blew fire at the still man. Rai's bushy brows raising up in surprise as he attempted too late to dodge the fiery attack.

"Argh!"

Rai yelped in pain as he felt his skin heating rapidly under his burning green sleeve, large hand slapping out the flames as he narrowed his own dark eyes at the smiling snake.

But before the fight could escalate further, both men were stopped from advancing as they felt an overwhelming amount of killing intent directed at them.

Both men had immediately paralyzed in fear because despite being ridiculously strong and powerful, they had fears too and the man walking towards them continued to send out more and more killing intent, causing both allies and enemy alike to tremble under the force of its power.

Orochiriko felt his pale hands shaking as he reached for a small dagger hidden at his side, but not to hurt the man coming towards him with a frown on his scarred face as the children he had left behind were on their knees and already looking just inches from unconsciousness, the snake felt the immense urge to slash his own throat and be done with it all.

The tired man he had been watching earlier nothing like the terrifying monster heading towards him now.

Orochiriko was scared and it looked like he wasn't the only one.

His former opponent was twitching as his eyes darted around nervously, his back was turned towards the approaching man, body tensing like a tight coil as the slow footsteps neared them.

Orochiriko didn't know whether to be glad he was facing the man or not, his opponent currently didn't look like he was enjoying being in the dark as to what was happening as he stayed in his frozen position.

The snake felt envious of the kids who had collapsed behind the man, how he wished he could join them, he had thought the young shinobi was easy prey as his appearance was tired and while tense, he had been slow to register the appearance of both the man in green and himself.

Sneaky snake or not, he regretted having forced the man to take action as he had been busy battling the terrified bushy-browed man in front of him.

".....who are you?"

Orochiriko felt like worshipping the man in front of him at the sound of his mesmerizing voice, fear momentarily forgotten as the pale man gained a glazed over look in his odd-colored eyes.

The voice was that of a god, Kami could only hope to have a voice as beautiful as the man before him, even if it was weary and hid what seemed to be pain and sadness, still managing to be the most beautiful thing the lanky man had heard.

And so he didn't even hesitate to answer the god in front of him.

He was no longer something to hunt but rather something to worship and adore.

Orochiriko would live following this god for the rest of his life and Kami so help him if he didn't worship the god-like he deserved.

The snake would be a fool to do otherwise.

"...Orochiriko."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the way the snake was staring at him, it was creepy and it was clear he was marveling over something Percy didn't even want to know at this point.

And so he reminded him of his position by releasing a bit more of his hate, hate he had been hiding deep within the darkest pits of his soul as he fought to save the gods after they implored him to fight for them again.

Only look how that turned out for both of them.

Percy scoffed angrily at the thought, forgetting about the two men before him as he clenched his ruined hands into fists, scarred knuckles whitening from the force.

It was only when he heard a loud thump closely followed by another on the ground, did he refocus back on the matter at hand. 

Openly gaping at the sight of both future legendary shinobi laying unconscious on the dirty ground, Rai's head close to Orochiriko's white-clad stomach as his muscular arm lay limply across the snake's chest, the snake in question however had his arms spread out like wings on the ground as a soft and dreamy smile graced his ghastly face.

He looks peaceful was the first thought that entered Percy's mind as he turned back to look at the children entrusted to him, only to sigh as they too were laying in a pile of limbs, faces peaceful as they shifted here and there unconsciously.

Gods, why can't Percy just learn how to control himself.

The demigod shook his head in self-disappointment as he willed the water in the air to gather as he softly gathered all the unconscious males, it was troublesome all in all.

Leading the water carefully yet effortlessly, Percy split the water into two floating beds as he sent the unconscious forms of the two grown men towards one of the shaded trees, softly placing them on the ground as Orochiriko's head leaned on Rai's shoulder.

Using the water to form a flowing hand, Percy willed it to softly ruffle the heads of both men, smiling softly as he stared for a moment longer before he turned his back on them and walked away, the unconscious kids floating behind him as they stayed dry thanks to Percy's mastery over water.

Two scrolls laying in each man's lap as they slept on, only way to open the scrolls was using both men's unique chakra so Percy wasn't worried about anyone stealing them.

As for safety matters...

Any fool who dared to attack the unconscious men would get thrown back violently as Percy would sense them approaching and if he felt any ill intentions...

They would be met with unimaginable pain as Percy controlled the blood in their veins and boiled it till they dropped.

So Percy wasn't exactly concerned as he left the two powerful shinobi behind him, when they woke up they would be confused but the scrolls would explain everything and they would head to the village.

Percy had no fear they would do otherwise, especially after seeing what he could do, and so the son of Poseidon headed towards the Akimichi Clan only miles away now as he whistled softly, water carrying the kids behind him as he took his time walking.

30 minutes later and then-

"Percy."

Said man flinched as he raised his eyes to connect with three pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"What do you want now?"

The three furies said nothing as they followed him silently, carefully regarding the demigod in front of them as they felt a dark evil presence hanging around Percy's walking form.

No...it was several.

Yet only one was evil as the others felt dead and empty.

What had happened to the sassy child from before?

Who was this tired man in front of them now?

And yet the Furies didn't ask the demigod anything as they started slowly, "...The Fates are pleased with your collaboration, they have asked us to tell you that you are currently hidden from the Gods all-seeing eyes. 

The Olympians have thought it wise to implore for the Minor Gods help and are currently searching far and wide for you.

They are furious and are trying to find us, but the Fates have been kind enough to hide us as well until your job is done.

It would do you well to stay away from too much attention, least the Gods hear a word of you and come rushing in to take you away.

And about your immortality...

...It also comes with new abilities."

Percy nearly choked on air as he whipped his head around to stare at the Furies in shock.

Just what he needed! More power! Yay!

"...please tell me that was some sort of sick joke."

The Furies only raised a single brow each as they continued on, relieved that the child from before was still inside the scarred man, for now, "The Fates had altered the power the Olympians and ourselves gave you in order to revive you and gift you with immortality. It seems that they also gave you all our powers respectively...although they didn't say what they gifted you themselves.

You are to be cautious now, if anyone were to discover who you really are...it will be the end of us all. Do not give yourself away.

That will be all for now, goodbye Perseus."

And with that the Furies left a shell-shocked demigod gaping up at them as they shot forward on their wings again, it was such fun to leave the hero without any proper explanations, they could see why the Gods had been doing such a thing up till now.

They had already disappeared when Percy snapped out of his shock and cursed them violently in Ancient Greek.

Seriously, this is what they do to him?!

Gods, why can't he have a normal life?

And now he has to deal with new and unpredictable powers, he could have possibly died by the end of the week had it not been for his immortality.

Percy sighed, sometimes he wished he could just sleep forever and not deal with life.

Tartarus had been right, they were only using him and while he wasn't about to trust the man partially responsible for the deaths of his family, he certainly wouldn't summon the torturous man until he was sure he could trust him.

And after he had seen his family...

He would trust them even if it meant having to become a...

"...ow."

Percy turned to walk backward as he stared at the awakening children, feeling the older males shifting miles away at just about the same time as the ones here.

Wow, that's some good timing.

"Percy..?"

"Hmmm?"

Hashirama shared a look with his brother and best friend, looked down at the water carrying them, and back to Percy who was waiting patiently for his question as he watched him carefully.

"What...happened?"

"Not sure, you guys just fainted. Kind of sad really, I'd thought you'd be used to a healthy amount of KI, but I guess not. That was my bad for not being more careful, sorry."

It was Tobirama who spoke next although he looked calmer than the others as they stared nervously at Percy, his overwhelming killing intent still fresh in their minds, "How are you doing that?"

Percy looked confused for a bit before he turned to walk forward again, hiding his face as he responded to the ruby-eyed boy.

"Practice."

It was amazing really how Percy could use water to carry their sore bodies and not have to maintain the hand signs, it showed how incredibly powerful the man was.

It scared them all, to be honest, no mortal should ever have to hold such power.

It unnerved them greatly.

Madara chose to voice his concerns, however.

"..Percy, are you able to con-?"

Madara never finished as Percy connected the dots and hurt flashed in his eyes, but no one saw for he wasn't facing them.

The Uchiha was interrupted by the soft but audible footsteps heading towards them quickly, Percy knew who it was, had felt them coming closer since he had released a bit of KI.

The Akimichi Clan was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay done. Sorry, I couldn't update sooner but I was busy helping someone out and well you know how it is. So what you guys think? I felt it was weird to name Orochimaru's dad like that but I couldn't think of something better, sorry. I have plans for him in the future though, Orochimaru I mean, anyway I'm off. Bye Bye.


	15. Eating With The Akimichi's And A Jealous Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what's gonna happen by the title, If you don't like kids feeling possessive over people older than them don't read the next chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Percy sighed as he softly smiled in greeting to the large bodies landing in front of him from above some of the few trees in the small cluster of greenery.

"Hello."

The long-haired redhead male did nothing to acknowledge Percy's existence other than the obvious gesture of looking the demigod up and down, glancing back at the now alert boys still floating behind Percy in their little bed of water. 

Percy recognized the Akimichi clan symbol engraved on the hard armor plates the man and his followers had and so he relaxed slightly at the sight of friendly faces, or at least he hoped they didn't try to kill him.

"I'm Percy Jackson, you're from the Akimichi Clan, right? I have important news to discuss with you if you would.."

The light-skinned man in front of the tired demigod simply blinked his inky dark eyes and smiled slowly, hands twitching slightly at his side as he kept eye contact with Percy who kept seeing a certain dead demigod dancing from the corner of his eye.

Oh Gods, seriously Leo?

Wait no! Remember what they said, what Wise Girl said...you can't show yourself.

Just wait and help from the shadows until it was time.

Waiting was hard.

And it was boring.

Percy might as well have some fun with his dead friends as they helped him out, he would have to make sure no one saw him talking to them though, or else they'll think he's crazy.

The son of Poseidon almost burst out laughing at the sight of his Wise Girl smacking Leo on the head as Piper joined her in scolding him for distracting Percy. As more and more of his friends came out from the shadows, they stared at him amusedly more a moment before frowning because they had warned Percy back then and from the looks of the still present kids and the newly arrived clan...

Percy didn't seem to be taking their warning too seriously, they wouldn't have expected seeing how he reacted to their sudden appearance back then when their deaths were still fresh in his fragile mind. Percy had been scared out of his mind and had a meltdown right in front of them all as he exhausted himself trying to snap himself out of whatever Genjutsu he was in, Annabeth didn't know what Percy was muttering about though, and was as clueless as the rest as Percy tried to break a non-existent Jutsu.

But after they or well Annabeth had calmed him down and explained things, they had warned him of what not to do as they had apparently been granted permission to appear before Percy by the Fates, they were glad to see Percy again but not in the heartbreaking sight he had been in.

It had been absolutely terrifying but they couldn't exactly blame their leader for thinking he was crazy after they appeared to him so soon after their gruesome deaths.

He'd calmed down of course but only after Jason and Thalia had shocked him at the orders of Annabeth, Percy had slowly regained his control and let Annabeth explain everything because really who else would be able to explain whatever the hell had happened to get them here in this situation.

Apparently, the Fates decided that Percy would benefit from having his dead friends at his side as he traveled around saving worlds from what they did not know and they thought making Percy be the only one to see them was a benefit to the whole thing too.

Because yes, having your dead family appear in front of you was the best thing to help Percy out, making him the only one to see him wasn't that bad actually according to Annabeth, but it was still grim to see their friend break down in what he thought was total insanity.

They would help him of course, but they had also warned him.

Percy didn't want to think about though and so he focused his entire attention back on the slightly red-faced man as he struggled to remain unblinking in the stare between the two of them, groaning slightly as he failed and blinked first.

His fellow clan members laughing lightly behind his back as he coughed and tried to make himself seem the powerful leader he was, "ah, I see. Well then, I'll be happy to hear you out if you would just answer one question for me, is that okay?"

Percy tensed slightly but nodded, relaxing further as he saw his friends hadn't left him, he was getting used to their presence again and it helped him control himself.

"Hmmm...yeah sure, why not."

The Akimichi clan leader smiled as he regarded the man in front of him, the man's chakra signature the same as the KI they had felt from afar and so now that the man was standing in front of them, they knew they had nothing to fear from this kind laidback man.

"Would you like to eat with us?"

Madara and Hashirama both choked on air as they violently coughed, Tobirama patting his brother's back as he left Madara to his fate, the Uchiha was not amused.

However, as they stopped coughing and straightened on top of the floating water, they all stared wide-eyed at Percy and the Akimichi clan leader, red symbol a dead giveaway as they recognized it and the trademark large bodies accompanied red hair.

The Akimichi Clan had just offered Percy to eat with them.

The same clan that battled anyone who stole their food without permission.

Percy might have actually been sent by Kami if the man continued to do miracles like this.

"Yeah! I'm starving, but could I maybe cook? Not everything of course because I want to taste your food, but I want to make something for you guys, only if that's okay with you though."

The Akimichi clan leader stared shocked for a moment before laughing wholeheartedly, this man was such a pleasure to be around despite the ugly scars and markings all over his visible skin, but were they really ugly if it made him all the more attractive?

"I see no problem as to why you shouldn't, My clan and I would be most glad to taste your food as you do ours. Come this way, let us be on our way!"

Percy smiled as he followed the man, his friends giving him one last disapproving stare before they disappeared into thin air.

Letting the water go down gently, the boys got off carefully as the water helped them get down, somehow solidified as it let them grip its form, how Percy had such control over the water without even looking or doing any hand signs was beyond them, but they were glad that the bright-eyed man was on their side.

If he were to ever go rogue...

They all shuddered, that was a nightmare that would end badly for them all.

And so they said nothing as they followed behind the gleefully talking men as they walked beside the Akimichi shinobi, who were watching their leader interact with the scarred man with amusement and a hint of fondness.

Whatever the man had to say, they would listen and they would listen well.

And so the rest of the evening went well as Percy cooked for Akimichi, all blue food of course, and he watched as their horrified looks at the sight of the foods strange color, turn to a blissful expression as they basically devoured the food, basically forcing the demigod to stay in the kitchen till everyone in the clan had been fed and satisfied.

Despite the odd coloring of the food, the man had basically served them food fit for gods as they finally settled down and let Percy and his companions eat their now dull in comparison food.

And so after Percy had finished eating under the hawk-like stare of the combined forces of the Akimichi clan and his other companions, the demigod has awkwardly cleared his throat and expressed his delight at the delicious food the clan had made for him and then nodded at the Akimichi clan leader as he too nodded and they both left to discuss in private.

"Do you think he'd let us keep him?"

Surrounding Akimichi members shook their heads sadly as they glanced in the direction the god-like man had disappeared to with their leader.

As if the man's clan would let such a god out of their grip, they wouldn't want to risk war for the man, they were tempted to but decided that the man had a home to go back to and they would not deprive him of it.

It would be wrong for them to force the man to stay and cook for them every day when all he'd done for them was give them a taste of godly food and by the snippets of conversation the three kids were having a few feet away, would now give them the opportunity to join the first shinobi village, they recognized the Senju and Uchiha clan symbols on their clothes and would be fools to anger the two powerful clans.

Apparently, the Nara's had joined as well after further question and so if those lazy bastards decided to join, they would too.

The Akimichi never thought they'd see the day the Senju and Uchiha clan joined under the same village and so they were even more inclined to see for themselves as they waited rather impatiently for their leader and the man to return.

Everyone stood to attention as their leader and the man came back looking grim and tired.

Oh Kami, what had happened?!

A tense silence stretched awkwardly as the shinobi waited for either of the men to speak, flinching in shock as the two men suddenly looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The hell?!

Everyone agreed with Madara's thought, not that they knew what he had been thinking but the phrase seemed rather appropriate for the confusing sight of the two laughing men as they smiled and gave each other side hugs, arms around the other’s shoulders as they turned to them all with a beaming smile.

"The Akimichi Clan has now joined the first shinobi village!!"

Stunned silence and then cheers erupted loudly from everyone, roars of approval filled the once silent air as people came to congratulate the scarred man and praise their leader for doing them such a favor, they would now get to experience the man's food whenever they wanted!

Percy's group of kids however were standing to the side as they watched the man smile and laugh, embarrassed with all the attention if the light blush on his slightly pale cheeks were anything to go by.

Tobirama had been concerned that Percy was losing his tan color as he faded to a sick pale, but seeing him now as he slowly regained some color, the Senju couldn't help but smirk in delight as if he'd been the one to make it all happen.

Hashirama on the other hand was ecstatic! Percy was finally smiling and laughing as he stopped sulking and being gloomy, he had noticed after that snake and the bushy brow guy had appeared out of nowhere, the black-eyed boy couldn't be happier that Percy was feeling better as he watched the man from afar, content for now to just watch him.

Madara was the opposite of his two companions, he was angry and more than jealous, who did these bastards think they were?! Percy was his friend, his soon to be mentor, his, all his!! And so Madara could only watch as he fumed to the side, watched as those nasty large hands touched something that belonged to him, watched as they caused Percy to laugh and smile when it should have been him doing all that. 

They would pay for this, Kami so help him if they didn't suffer for this.

And so after Percy promised to see them again soon back in the village after they moved their clan there, the small group of travelers left with Percy smiling widely and waving along with Hashirama like a madman, Tobirama only watching amusedly as Madara glared darkly at the Akimichi Clan.

They turned and left then.

The Hyuga Clan was next on the list.

Those all-seeing eyes would sense them soon enough anyway with the fast pace Percy had set again.

Kami save them from Percy's charm.

The Hyuga clan leader sneezed and thanked his son as he wondered if someone was talking about him.

If so...

It must be Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! How'd I do? I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed and confusing, I had to help out some friends of mine with a few problems cause you know how friends can get, and I also did some other additional work that's rather personal but sad times... anyway, I'm off. Bye Bye!


	16. Hyuga's Nag A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my good sir/fair lady, Nikki! I was incredibly happy when they commented down below, and they complimented me lots as well as helping me out with someone who didn't like what I was doing apparently. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

It was no one's surprise when six days later they finally arrived at the outskirts of the Hyuga's compounds. Percy having driven all three heirs to the limit as they reached their destination in double the less time than they were originally supposed to get there.

"Kami, please! Stop for a second! I'm not even sure if I'm still breathing or if I'm just hallucinating!"

Percy rolled his eyes at Hashirama's dramatics as the Senju basically became a puddle of limp limbs as he wheezed and gasped for breath as he lay on the cool grass. 

Although now that he paid attention, Percy could see how all three kids were drenched in sweat, Madara looking like he wanted to join Hashirama down on the admittedly refreshing grass, chest heaving as he leaned against a tall tree, Tobirama on the other hand, was trying and actually succeeding at hiding his fatigue, though the telltale sign of sweat trailing down his flushed face and trembling limbs as he struggled to stand tall and proud, told Percy that he too was about to embrace his fate as Hashirama had done and fall to the ground.

The damaged hero sighed sadly and glanced to the dead demigod watching him from behind the tree Madara was leaning on, his wise girl.

Annabeth had been observing the Uchiha and the Senju siblings with an unreadable look on her face, hands twitching at her side as if she was suppressing the urge to do something, but she looked at Percy as if sensing his gaze and nodded softly at the son of Poseidon as if knowing what he was asking.

Percy's lips twitched upwards slightly as he watched his best friend disappear once more before his eyes, a twinkling gleam in the beautiful grey eyes that belonged to the daughter of Athena.

He still didn't know how that worked.

With the sudden appearance and disappearance of his friends, it was as if they knew when to come and help him figure out his problems.

Though it seemed that not everyone had to appear before him, only the ones that knew how to help him and back then when everyone was there as they reprimanded Leo for dancing, it was to soothe his sudden fears and doubts at the illusion that maybe he had been insane to see hallucinate his fallen comrades.

Leo's hot moves had been reassuring as well as the teasing from his other family members, it had proved to him that he wasn't going insane yet, close but not yet, and to see them still acting the same even after death was just what he needed.

But how Hades hadn't noticed the missing souls...

Well, Percy didn't want to think about it now, still high on euphoria from knowing his friends hadn't left his side even in death.

And so Percy turned back to the tired boys and he smiled mischievously, crooked smile with half a light eyes, after all, Percy still hadn't healed and if anything, his friends were only delaying the inevitable, slowing his descent into uncontrollable and vicious madness.

A startled yelp left the three young shinobi as they found themselves floating in the air once more, except that this time there was no visible water caressing them gently.

Percy wasn't using water...

He was using the air as the wind enforced his strength and challenged him in controlling its wild and free nature.

It wasn't like Percy to deny a worthy challenge and so he pressed and bent the air, the wind laughing as it fought him bravely for a tense moment before finally submitting to the intoxicating man who dared accept their challenge.

He was worthy of their power.

Percy's eyes flashed darkly for just a second, dark ink swallowing his sad sea-green colored irises as his dark pupil welcomed the sudden darkness without alerting its owner, and then...

Nothing as the darkness left as abruptly as it had come, having seen what it wanted it no longer needed to stay and the ink bled away from the sea in Percy's eyes as it returned to its rightful place, in the chains locking the demigod’s heart.

It would do no good if they were discovered now, their master's wrath no simple thing.

And so no one noticed the sudden darkness in Percy’s eyes, nor did they see how the little light left in the hero's eyes dimmed further, it seems like there isn't much time left for the hero of Olympus.

Percy wasn't going to make it.

He wasn't going to win this time.

The darkness would drown him whole.

And the hero would be none the wiser.

"Woah!"

"Hey!"

"...!"

Alluring laughter filled the air as it danced and swayed in the wind, the latter welcoming it as it waltzed with the sound further and further till silence followed.

"Sorry, sorry. I just need to do something real quick, watch.."

And they did.

Dazed from both the sudden height and the tranquilizing laughter, the young but powerful ninjas did nothing more than stay still as they watched Percy narrow his eyes in concentration as he raised both hands towards them, pushing his fingers in their direction as they waited.

Shock and a bit of fear surging through their veins as they felt Percy's power hum all around them as they felt their sweat evaporate into thin air, and then that same power flowed into them.

While they knew it was just a bit, the power they tasted in that moment, the power they had in that quick moment, was intoxicating and addictive and they wanted more.

By the time Percy was done rekindling their energy to its max potential and their skin no longer felt hot and wet with sweat, they were left breathless as they watched the power hide again inside the smiling man who pretended not to be dangerous.

"...W-what did you do?"

Madara didn't even care that he stuttered in front of his formal rivals because the power he had felt was still affecting him, the buzz it left on his entire being something he didn't doubt the others were feeling as well, he wanted, no, needed to know what that was.

Percy wasn't aware of the intense stares he was receiving as he ducked his head shyly, hand coming up to rub at his flushed neck, glancing up from under his windswept hair as he licked his suddenly dry lips. Not seeing the way the three ninjas zeroed in more intensely at the movement as the demigod ducked his head back down.

"Ah..about that, I just did something I saw someone else do?"

Percy almost winced at how he dragged the last bit of his explanation into a question, well it's not like he lied entirely, he had seen someone do that, not in the same way but Percy wasn't about to do that.

He had pushed them too far.

They were still too young to be pushed as far as he had been, he didn't want them to end up like him anyway.

An absolute failure.

Revolting and slimy as he prevailed under thousands of corpses.

He was pathetic and worthless, a total waste of air.

Even death didn't want him.

A coward who refused to just die.

Percy wondered what the Fates wanted from him, why did they continue to carry out his pitiful existence?

The Gods wouldn't help him.

The Fates wouldn't help him.

His friends were all dead.

His family was dead.

No one would help him.

Except for Tartarus.

He had told Percy the truth.

He would help.

The darkness curled around Percy's heart seemed to let out a happy trill as it tightened its grip further, their master would be pleased with this new development.

"Percy."

Said man snapped his head up in alarm as he heard the barely veiled alarm in Tobirama's steady voice.

He was kind of glad Tobirama had snapped him out of his thoughts because he didn't want to know what would have happened if he had continued down that dreadful path.

Tartarus wouldn't help him...

Yes, he wouldn't...right?

"We've been expecting you."

Percy was once again pulled from his hideous thoughts as he turned his head to look at the person who had spoken.

Ah, so that's why Tobirama had called for his attention.

Interesting.

"I see. Then would you mind showing me the way to a more...private place?"

The fair-skinned man standing a few feet away from Percy was regarding him with white pupil-less eyes, frown resting comfortably on his smooth porcelain skin, dressed in fine customary clothes usually reserved for the head of a clan.

Hmm, this must be the Hyuga's leader.

"...of course. I'm afraid that while you can accompany me, your...kids cannot."

The way the Hyuga seemed to sneer the word out without actually doing so, was sending chills down Percy's back.

Sea-green eyes locked with ebony ones as Percy waited for Madara's approval, a breath later accompanied with a small barely noticeable nod and the demigod was already looking at the other inky dark eyes, receiving the same response before finally waiting on an answer from the ruby-eyed Senju.

The Hyuga said nothing as he waited for the white-haired child to give his approval and when he hesitantly did so, the Hyuga was already turned towards the unnerving stranger who scared the long-haired male more than he liked to admit.

The dark presence he could feel, could see, was vile and repulsing. Its cryptic form seemed to be concentrated straight in the center of the man's chest, and the white-eyed man almost, almost, flinched at the sight of the darkness that lurked inside of the man, that moved about freely in its frightening form.

The Hyuga wasn't about to ask the man just what that—that thing was!

The man knew better than to presume that the stranger had somehow managed to seal a tailed-beast inside of him, no matter how evil and dark the thing felt, was, it was too powerful to belong to the nine-tails. The nine-tails was the most powerful of all the tailed beasts and the sinister power coming from the man was even more so than that of the nine-tails. 

It was wicked and vile and the Hyuga wasn't about to force its hand.

So he forced his face to relax and paint a smile on his pale features as he closed his eyes and beckoned the man to follow him, signaling for the hidden shinobi to take the kids elsewhere.

They looked like they need to eat anyway.

"Come along then. My men will personally escort your friends to go get some food and then to some spare rooms so they can rest while we talk, I'm to assume someone sent you?"

The Hyuga couldn't help but marvel as the man's tense form suddenly and completely relaxed in his presence, scarred fingers coming up to rub at his eyes briefly as if to soothe an irritating itch, and then the dark-haired male nodded as he continued to rub at his eyes.

Frowning as he discarded his smile, the Hyuga moved before he could think and suddenly he was pulling the man's hands away from his eyes to reveal slightly red skin as the man blearily blinked up at him, blinking out the sudden spots he was clearly seeing.

"Don't do that, it will hurt your eyes."

The man hummed in agreement as he continued walking alongside the clan leader, the kids having left a while again with one last hesitant glance towards their leader as they turned to follow the Hyuga shinobi.

"Sorry, it's just that they kind of hurt."

Beautiful sea-green eyes locked with his own pale ones as his breath hitched in his throat, handsome scarred face smiling up at him as pearly white teeth flashed in his direction.

Kami was this man bewitching...

Had he been a female and he wasn't already married, the Hyuga wouldn't have argued against living by the man's side forever, even now he wasn't opposed to marrying the male but alas he was already married and had kids, besides the man seemed to be in his primes and he was old and wrinkled.

...why was he even thinking about this?

My beloved, please forgive my idiotic thoughts, Kami knows how much love I hold for you and my children.

But if you were here, even you would have to acknowledge the man's gleaming beauty.

Kami take him now.

He was too ashamed to continue thinking of the clueless man who seemed to radiate both pureness and sin, hadn't he been afraid of this very same man just moments ago?

Stupid hormones, he was too old for this.

"You shouldn't rub at them either way. I'll take a look at them later when we arrive at my home."

The man seemed to get embarrassed as he waved his hands around to try and get the Hyuga to stop and forget that suggestion at once.

"There's no need, I'm okay really! They just hurt a bit, it's nothing important."

"I'm afraid that's not going to stop me..."

The male seemed confused for a bit before realization flashed openly on his face, "Oh gods! So sorry, Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson.

The name wasn't that bad, strange but so was everything else about the man.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't see any reason as to why I can't take a quick look at your eyes...Percy"

It sounded perfect rolling off his tongue, the Hyuga could get used to saying the man's name every day.

"...okay then. I trust you."

The Hyuga snapped his head towards the man but he had his eyes closed as a gentle smile played on his lips, hands clasped behind his head as he walked ahead of the clan leader and into the sudden noise of his people as they continued through their everyday life.

Trust, huh.

This man was just made of surprises it seemed.

"I'm honored, now let's go get your eyes checked."

Hearing the sudden groan and slight stumble from the man in front of him, the Hyuga couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his pale face.

If he thought this was bad, just wait till his wife started nagging at Percy to take better care.

Hyuga's nag a lot after all, especially if it concerned one's health.

Whatever it was Percy had to say...

It could wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Beautiful ain't it? Just kidding! Anyway, what do you guys think? Any suggestions for future chapters or maybe a specific pairing between the characters? Of course, it has to be Percy centric but I could do a side ship, or platonic, I guess. Well, I'm off to write some more. Bye Bye!


	17. Jealousy At It's Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for this chapter please don't hate me. It's gonna be kind of Yandere-ish and well considering which characters have been introduced and which are with Percy right now.... Just keep an open mind about what you're about to read. Sorry and Thanks for reading!

A couple of noisy moments later and a few concerning looks his way, sheesh did he look that bad? Percy was ushered hurriedly into Hyuga-san's impeccable pristine office.

"Sit down please, I'll have a servant send for my wife, she'll kill me if I don't let her help you in any way. Would you mind looking my way?"

The son of Poseidon awkwardly forced his eyes to stayed trained onto the white pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga clan leader as he held his tanned hands tightly to keep them from restlessly twitching.

"Mhmm."

Stiff back straightened further as the Hyuga in front of him leaned in closer to stare into his burning eyes, a thoughtful look on his face as he carefully examined Percy's eyes. Muttering under his breath about eyes holding the sea and how it wasn't fair that they seemed to swirl beautifully and change as every second ticked by.

Percy forced himself to keep still as Hyuga-san, who never really did tell him his name but then again, Percy didn't ask, moved his long lean fingers close to his eyes as he prepared himself to prod softly at Percy's beautifully colored orbs.

Only for both men to jump in surprise as the door slid open violently and the Hyuga's fingers poked Percy's eyes unwillingly, startled yelps coming from both of them as the clan leader hurriedly pulled his fingers away from the demigod's pained eyes.

"Oh my! What did you do? Are you trying to blind him?!"

The Hyuga man looked up with a fearful expression on his face, hands shaking faintly as he recognized that reprimanding voice, her medium height looming over the seated Hyuga clan leader as one of her dainty hands hovered protectively over her swelling tummy, eyes narrowed as she flickered white pupil-less eyes between the cursing male clutching at his burning eyes and the person responsible for his pain.

"Hakuto, explain. Now."

Hyuga Hakuto cringed at the use of his name, vaguely remembering that he never did say what his name was to the teary-eyed male still muttering what he was sure were curses in another weird foreign language, and he looked back up to his expectant wife and tried his best to explain what had happened.

"Hirari, I was just trying to-"

But his wife, Hirari Hyuga, never let him finish explaining as she sent him one last glare before her face softened at the sight of the still teary-eyed man, and then she was crossing the room towards him.

Percy continued muttering curses in a mix of Latin and Ancient Greek as he tried to get rid of the never-ending stream of tears, Oh Gods, why did Hakuto have to poke him in the eyes so hard, well at least he knew his name now thanks to his wife, Hirari was it?

Soft and gentle hands cradled his face with such kind and tender ease that Percy teared up a little bit more, the feeling reminding him too much of his own mother's soft and caring touch.

He would never be able to go to her for comfort anymore.

Because she was dead.

Just like everyone else.

Both Hyuga's said nothing as they stared in shock at the suddenly pale man in front of them, trembling hands rubbing at both eyes as they tried to stop the tears from rolling down his scarred face, body shaking like a leaf in the wind as heartbreaking whines were ripped out of his mouth.

Hirari didn't know what else to do to comfort the man, a complete stranger, a very scarred stranger, and so she leaned forward and softly wiped away his tears, thumbs carefully stroking the scarred sides of the man's face. Hakuto on the other hand was absolutely terrified as he watched in mortification as his pregnant wife comforted the crying man, he didn't think he'd poked his eyes that hard, this was making him feel like an absolute scum bag.

And so Hakuto scooted closer to the pair and wrapped his arms around his wife, mindful of not squeezing too hard as his wife was carrying their little unborn child, one guilty male lowering his eyes to the suddenly interesting ground and the other weeping tears of pain as neither said anything.

"Shh...it's okay. It's okay. It'll feel better in just a bit, just wait for a little, hmmm?"

Except that it wasn't and Percy wasn't about to tell them why.

The Fates had warned him.

His friends had warned him.

His family had warned him.

They'd all warned him.

"I'm sorry, it just-!"

Hakuto wanted to cry, he had caused the man much pain it seemed, especially after he had urged the man into letting him see his already irritated eyes, and now look at what he did.

He'd made him cry.

"...I'm sorry. I—I didn't think your eyes were hurting that much. Please forgive my idiotic ignorance!"

And so Hakuto bowed his head to show his regret and shame at having caused his guest such pain and anguish.

Only to pull back at the sudden pain that bloomed onto his forehead, having bumped into Percy's own after he had raised his flushed face to direct his teary eyes at Hakuto.

"Ow!"

Both males said the same thing in unison as silence followed the previously tense air.

And then.

"Haha! Oh Gods, you should have seen the look on your face! I can't breat-haha!"

Hirari smiled as the man pulled back from her soft hands and she leaned closer to her husband's embrace as the latter flushed red in embarrassment, scratching at his cheek as they darkened further at her amused stare.

"Hmph. Kami, why must you do this to me?"

Hakuto couldn't help but mutter under his breath as his wife started laughing along with Percy, the demigod's arm clutching at Hakuto's pale blue sleeve as he continued laughing at the expense of the Hyuga's pride.

Forced to endure their laughter for a couple more moments, even Hakuto didn't have it in him to frown as he watched with fond eyes at the sight of his beloved wife laughing along with the strange man that had managed to worm his way into his cold heart just moments after meeting, who exactly was this man?

It would be best if they didn't talk about what just happened because Hakuto didn't want to know about how he was such a failure at comforting someone. 

And so...

"Let's talk about why your here, hmm? Later when your feeling better we'll have a careful look at your eyes, yes?"

Percy smiled softly as he wiped away his tears, shaking subtlety as he leaned his weight onto the small table slightly, facing both Hakuto and Hirari as Percy prepared to get the Hyuga clan to join the new village.

And it looked like Annabeth knew what he was thinking because in seconds she was by his side, hand gripping his in comfort as she looked at him worriedly and then they both grinned at one another because they were together now and everything would be fine.

Together nothing could stop them.

"Hey, Bastard! Where's Percy?"

Madara was just about to attack an annoyed but impassive shinobi guard when all of a sudden a pale hand snatch the back of his collar and pulled.

"...!"

The restless Uchiha turned to look at the one who had stopped him and wasn't all that surprised to see Tobirama's ugly face staring back at him. The Senju was unimpressed as he stared back into Madara's eyes expectantly.

They'd been doing this for hours.

"Tobiii! I'm bored! Let's go look for Percy, yeah?

Tobirama's eye twitched.

Hashirama hadn't stopped asking that either since the Hyuga guards had brought them to a clean room with food laid out on a large table, they'd finished their food relatively quick and now Tobirama was stuck having to deal with these two insufferable brats.

Perhaps they should look for Percy.

Ruby eyes narrowed in thought as a pale hand came up to hold his chin thoughtfully, scars on his face tingling faintly as the Senju blocked out the whines of his older brother and the angry curses from the dreaded Uchiha, it's not like they were going to think about what Percy had been doing lately anyway.

And now that Tobirama thought about it, Percy had been subtlety rubbing at his eyes when he thought no one was looking and remembering how he'd been tossing and turning and more often than not, refusing to sleep or more like pretending to sleep and then after a bit, he would get up and keep watch despite the fact that they were well hidden and the man himself had set out multiple deadly traps, Percy had always been rubbing at his eyes and Tobirama was observant enough to notice that the man didn't even notice he had been doing it himself judging by the dazed look in his eyes as he always seemed to glance at something that wasn't there.

It was off-putting, to say the least.

It made Tobirama feel like a failure for not having noticed sooner and now Percy was with a powerful clan leader all by himself, not that he doubted the man or anything but still, and meanwhile Tobirama was stuck dealing with these insolent brats that couldn't seem to just shut up!

He wanted to be with Percy damn it!

Wanted to hold him in his arms and comfort him, if the man didn't want to talk and just wanted to lay together in silence, Tobirama could do that. He just wanted to be with the man and not have to think about him with another when they could both possibly be doing Kami knows what!

Percy was his, no one else's.

He'd make sure of it.

Just six more years and he'd have him, he wouldn't want to force Percy now anyway.

He'd have time for that later.

When he's eighteen of course.

Tobirama didn't even notice that his face had been changing almost as fast as his thoughts and now it was as if he had turned into a demon with how scary his face he turned. 

Eyes narrowed dangerously, a fierce snarl etched onto his face, brows furrowed and angry as his chest rose up and down in angry huffs. 

A demon indeed.

Real feral looking to both his brother and his hated enemy.

They had both stopped whining and were now slowly edging away from the white-haired kid as the latter continued to remain oblivious to his surroundings.

"Do you think he finally snapped?"

"Madara!"

The Uchiha's eyebrows lifted higher as he held up his hands in surrender, eyes wide and mildly amused as a small smirk graced his lips.

Hashirama only pouted in annoyance and continued to back away from his brother as he watched him carefully, he hadn't seen his brother this mad since their brother died at the hands of the Uchiha's during the war.

Was something wrong?

When both boys had slowly backed into a corner, far away from the mad demon in front of them, did they finally relax a little and sat down as their Hyuga guards stayed tensed at the sight of Tobirama's scary face and the slight KI leaking from him as he continued thinking about who knows what.

Tobirama was weird sometimes.

Said kid twitched as if knowing what they were thinking.

Scary.

Madara leaned his head back against the wall as he stayed silent, it wouldn't do any good to poke at Tobirama's patience right now.

Dark eyes wandered up at a spot on the roof as Madara's mind made him see things in the swirls of color, a blunt-tipped kunai, a burst of fire clashing against a typhoon of wind, his clan’s symbol, a pair of beautiful eyes, laugher spilling from those kissable lips and a body that would fit perfectly against Madara's, a mean-looking cat, a two-toned monster, Percy, the scarred man, Percy, a powerful lone figure facing against thousands, dangerous eyes narrowing in anger, Percy, pale hands running up and down the scarred yet toned sides of a body, Percy, red eyes glowing in the dark, Percy, mouth sucking marks on tanned skin as soft moans come out of Percy's mouth, Percy, Madara smirking as he prepares to-?!

Madara smacked both hands on his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at the roof, face bright red with eyes big and wide.

Forgetting all about the other occupants of the room as Madara hid his face in his hands, heart racing as he finally caught up to what exactly he'd been thinking, Kami did that really just happen?!

Kill him now, please.

Wait nevermind, Percy would be sad.

The Uchiha found himself nodding in agreement to his thoughts as he calmed down slightly, missing the weird looks he was getting from both Hashirama and the Hyuga guards who couldn't possibly be more uptight, Tobirama still angry and unaware of Madara's current dilemma as he thought about why Percy wasn't here yet.

Maybe he's having fun with that Hyuga.

A dangerous growl sounded throughout the room as Madara snarled at the thought, fists clenching tightly to the point blood dripped down on the ground, lips curled and eyes narrowed in mad anger.

Eerily resembling the madman he'd become in the future, wasn't this exactly what Percy was trying to prevent?

Mine.

All MINE!

You'll be mine, won't you?

Percy wouldn't defy him, he wouldn't dare leave Madara.

That just wasn't like him.

And if he tried to leave...

Madara would be forced to keep Percy all to himself.

It wouldn't be a bad thing either way if Madara was being honest, it was just a plus if Percy was willing to accept Madara's love.

Just wait.

When he's old enough, Percy would belong to him and only him.

He couldn't wait for the day to come when he's eighteen, just five more years.

Five more years and then your all MINE.

Hashirama moved away from the deranged looking Uchiha as faint laughter escaped Madara's mouth, eyes wide and dazed, insanity clear on his face as his fingers twitched as if resisting the urge to grab something.

"...should...should I be worried?"

The Hyuga guards didn't say anything as they let Hashirama move behind them for cover against the two vicious-looking children, they would defend and attack if necessary, after all, they had orders to not harm the children.

It's okay Hashirama, you'll soon understand what your brother and Madara have already understood, just a little more and you'll break too.

Everyone will break and see what they didn't before.

Soon.

Very soon.

Run while you can, Percy.

BeFOre ItS ToO LaTe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is just wow. I'm super duper sorry if I offended or disgusted anyone with the recent developments, I know I tagged but I still could have been even more specific, sorry. Anyway, some soft fluff centering around Percy and the ghosts of his friends next time, see ya! Bye Bye.


	18. Family Bonding And Discovering Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently! Work and all and well I can't seem to finish my assignments quickly these days, sorry about that! Well, I hope you enjoy it, Thanks for reading!

"Ya know, I probably could have done that myself."

"Doubts."

Percy glared at the golden-haired girl next to him, eyes softening at the sight of her beautiful grey eyes as they twinkled in amusement, a tiny grin lighting up her features.

Both demigods had left the Hyuga's compounds after finishing the deal with Hirari and Hakuto, Percy telling the pair that he'd come back later to get his eyes checked again, leaving with Annabeth by his side as he decided that the boys could wait a little longer, they were probably fine anyway.

A surprised grunt came out of his mouth as Annabeth nudged his shoulder, nearly causing him to lose balance as his arms were the only thing holding him up as they sat on the ground, "I'm joking."

Both demigod's looked at each other in seriousness as Percy's wise girl continued, "If anyone could convince those pale "ninjas" on their own, it would be you. I still don't know how and why the Romans made you their praetor. They must have let the wine go to their heads or something."

Stormy grey eyes watched in relief as Percy relaxed and laughed, "You’re just jealous that the Romans liked me better, just imagine you being their praetor? Gods, you'd probably make them work all day fixing their "imperfect" architecture or maybe you'll have them read to death. I bet you would nag at Reyna too, probably have her do some weir-!"

The son of Poseidon was cut off as Annabeth tackled him to the ground, face flushed in embarrassment as she held Percy's hands captive in her tight grip, free hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Shut up! I would last longer than you at being their praetor!"

Annabeth drew her hand back quickly in mild disgust as she felt something wet and slimy swipe across her calloused palm.

"Gross, did you just lick my hand?"

Percy's cheeky grin was answer enough before he ripped his hands out of Annabeth's grip and then he wrapped his arms around his tightly, ignoring her squeal of laughter as she relaxed in his hold, laying her head on top of his chest as they stayed liked that in silence, Annabeth's hands toying with the sides of Percy's smooth dark kimono.

"Why are you even wearing this? Shouldn't you have already left back home with your clothes?"

Sighing in exhaustion, Percy stroked the top of Annabeth's curls, smoothing them down gently as he hummed in thought.

"...I'm not sure. It's not like I can just leave anyway, the Furies would have my head before the Fates even had time to blink. So troublesome."

Closing her eyes thoughtfully, Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy's warm chest and then, "...and if we helped you escape?"

"I can't ask you to do that Wise Girl. I already lost you once, I can't risk having them take you guys away from me again."

"....okay."

And no more was said on the matter because trust was something that these two had for each other, trusting in one another like never before seen if one turned "evil" have no doubt that the other would follow without question because as long as they have trust, nothing else matters, nothing.

"Man, I'm getting jealous over here."

Percy tilted his head back to look at the newcomer, Annabeth lifting her head from Percy's chest to do the same, two sets of eyes locking in on electric blue eyes, scarred lip tilted into an amused smile.

Jason Grace.

"Damnnnnn, Annabeth getting more love than your lovable sexy hottie over here. Ohh, the drama!"

Warm brown eyes twinkling in amusement, mischievous grin plastered onto an elfish scarred face, skin slightly darker yet lighter than Percy's, how? No idea.

Leo Valdez.

"Shut up, Leo. No one ever calls you a lovable sexy hottie, literally no one. Let these two dorks have their moment in peace."

Multicolored eyes holding a gentle kindness that could easily turn into something dark and savage, face beautiful despite the efforts to be otherwise.

Piper McLean.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't be so loud. Who knows who'll hear us? Right guys?"

Nervous yet steely brown eyes flickered from side to side as they looked for an enemy that wasn't there, relaxing when they found none, and then a shy smile graced the baby-like face belonging to a hunk of a man.

Frank Zhang.

"It's okay, Frank. I already made sure that no one is near us right now."

Soft and gentle eyes like that of an innocent baby fawn, creamy caramel skin with a warm and reassuring smile as a small scarred hand cake to rest on top of Frank’s slightly muscled forearm.

Hazel Levesque.

"...Percy."

Dark tired eyes set only on the son of Poseidon's form as a faithful dog would look at its master, waiting for any sort of acknowledgment, mouth set into a thin line as a sickly pale face continued to ignore the daughter of Athena in favor of focusing solely on Percy, soft inky dark hair flowing freely in the soft winds as the sky started to set and darkness came to replace the golden hue from before.

Nico Di Angelo.

Wide eyes like that of one receiving something prized and well-loved, that was thought lost after a long time, mouth slightly agape in shock as hands trembled in the cover of golden locks. Percy was shocked and he had a dam good reason to be so.

"G-guys?! What are you doing here?"

Leo pretense to be hurt by Percy's words as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart, slumping his entire weight onto the surprised son of Jupiter as another hand came up be placed theatrically onto Leo's slightly warmed forehead.

"You can't be possibly saying that you didn't want to see me! Percy...Annabeth.....why? Hold me tight in your muscled arms and comfort me, lightening boy!" 

Jason looked a weird mix of both panicked and confused, face twitching and scrunching in all different areas as he tried to decide on just one emotion.

Perhaps he was spending too much time with them?

Nah.

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo's dramatics and swiftly delivered a quick sharp jab at the demigod's curly nest of hair, fake tears freezing in their tracks as a blank look crossed the fiery demigod's face.

And then like a switch had been flipped...

"Ow! Pipes, what was that for?! I was just speaking the truth! Percy, see what they've been doing to me since we crossed the line? All this time, I've been subject to pure bullying! Help m-!"

"Shut up! Don't tell Percy all those lies! Percy...forget what he said, we're happy to see you again...really. We missed you."

Piper hurried to explain as Leo wept crocodile tears into Jason's purple camp shirt, his orange one having been torn to shreds in...well back then. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what happened next, what Percy would say next.

The son of Poseidon teared up a bit at the words of Aphrodite's daughter and then his famous crooked smile spread wickedly on his face as he turned away from his friends, softly helping his wise girl up as they both got up from the cold refreshing ground of growing tall grass.

"I...I missed you guys too."

And just like that previously tensed shoulders relaxed as if a terrible weight had been lifted and clenched fists slowly uncurled as the wild desperation in everyone's eyes slowly disappeared, loving lightness replacing the dark anxious light from before and then smiles. All loving eyes and smiles. And for who you may ask?

All for Percy, of course.

"Hmmm, well how've you been doing so far? Not too much trouble I hope, we haven't been able to keep our eyes on you too much lately, with all the preparations we've been doing for your future we couldn't keep watching you from the shadows too long. Sorry about that."

Hazel's breezy and relaxed voice floated freely in the air as she directed her kind eyes straight into Percy's intense ones, straightening her back unconsciously under Percy's thoughtful gaze.

"It's okay, not much harm done anyway. I'm more worried about how you guys are watching me without showing yourself. Kinda creepy if you ask me, I don't need any more stalkers in my life, all those godly beings are more than enough. Maybe warn me next time?"

Light blushes spread across everyone's faces as Nico 'tched' under his breath as he looked to the side in mild embarrassment, damn that seaweed brain for being too dam adorable.

"Bastard, it's not like anyone would want to stalk you willingly. Your ugliness is burning my eyes."

"Come on, Neeks! Don't be like that, you say that now, but I bet you'll be one of the few that watch over me in the next couple days, eh?"

Nico just grunted in false annoyance as he neither denied nor agreed with Percy's "accusation", the demigod was right, after all, Nico would be one of the next demigods to keep watch over Percy...after all, no one wanted anything bad happening to their beloved leader. 

If anything happened to Percy because of their foolishness...

They'd never, never, forgive themselves.

Never.

"Well, moving past...that, are you sure you don't need one of us to help you out right now? Annabeth's intelligence is enough to cover for all of us, I think, if not she's still able to cover for a couple of us anyway. Those kids giving you any trouble? I can't help but feel that there's something...wrong with them. No offense or anything."

"Hey! I can cover for all of you without a problem, with your powers however that's another thing."

Jason held his hands up in surrender, not wanting the daughter of Athena's wrath directed towards him, sending a pleading look at Percy as the tall guy snickered behind Annabeth's back, ignoring Jason's plea for help as he directed his attention to everyone else.

Everyone else was not at all amused with Jason's assumption that Annabeth's intelligence could cover for all of theirs, then again, it wasn't like he was completely wrong, after all...Annabeth was the next most dangerous after Percy.

They might be more powerful in other aspects, but intelligence...Annabeth would always come out on top, either her or Percy cause man! Did that guy come up with some crazy, dangerous, and powerful plans to defeat all the bad guys.

It was one of the reasons why he was their leader, why Annabeth was always keeping him in check.

He was a total monster if no one kept any restraints on him, no, worse than a monster, god, or anyone, anything else.

Percy was something else entirely.

No doubt about that.

None at all.

The laidback guy could be the complete opposite if he wanted to.

Scary.

"I'm sure wise girl could do that if needed, but no thanks. I...I don't think you guys should worry about me right now, just keep doing whatever it is you've been doing, for my "future" or whatever and I'll be sure to tell you if I ever need you by my side, whether for battle or for when I'm just lonely cause your right, those kids do scare me sometimes."

"Uh..you do know that we're talking about some kids right?"

"Frank. Are you forgetting about the kids back at camp? Both camps?"

Said man flinched and shuddered, the was no way he'd forgotten about those little monsters.

The things they did with the Stolls back then...

No use thinking about it now...it's all over now.

And so Frank only lowered his eyes and gripped Hazel's hand in comfort because it was over.

All over.

"Wow...are those kids really that bad?"

Leo only received a raised eyebrow in return and he winced because if Percy thought they were bad... They must be absolute little troublesome gremlins. Percy...what are you dealing with?

"There's nothing else to talk about then, let's go back. This seaweed brain can just summon us whenever he needs us, we're pretty busy if your all forgetting?"

At everyone's panicked expressions, Nico could easily deduce that they all forgot about what they've been doing recently. Sighing as he ran a slim pale hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion as he softly exhaled and inhaled, it would do no use to faint now.

Despite being ghosts now, they were still prone to exhaustion, must've been a cruel joke from part of those stupid Fates or maybe it was the Furies?

Doesn't matter, they needed to leave and now. Otherwise, they'd only show how weak and useless they were to Percy even now in death. He was always fighting by himself, always taking on more than they could handle, and just because they were too weak, too pathetic to even attempt to take on as many as Percy had been doing since the very beginning.

And because of them, he was always getting hurt and if they continued to be like this, he'll end up getting hu-!

"Huh?"

Percy said nothing as he continued to cradle Nico's face in his palms, closing his eyes as he started humming a hypnotic tune, and it wasn't till Nico had started swaying that he'd noticed he had closed his eyes as well.

What was Percy doing?

"...Percy?"

Amazing, even the others were just as affected by this tune as he was, was it perhaps because of Poseidon's connection to Sirens? If it was...Percy was even more untouchable than before, absolutely incredible.

Nico and the others said nothing more as Percy's tune and the warmth of his palms on his face started to give him, them, all pure and unrestrained power and it was flowing through their veins now, and what was this power?!

It was all over too soon and if the soft whines and whimpers were anything to go by, it was all the more addicting than perhaps even Percy's smiles...Nah, everything about Percy was addicting.

"W-what was that?"

"Hmmm? Don't know, I just felt like it was what I was supposed to do, is that understandable? I think I'm confusing myself, sorry."

Percy wasn't about to tell them all about the voices whispering in his head, telling him to expand his energy by a small portion and giving it to the others in small little kisses, well not kisses but as if they were tender kisses. That sounded much better in his mind now that he thought about it, oh well.

"Feeling better now then?"

Jason along with Piper were the first to nod rather sluggishly as they were still dazed by the amount of power and energy Percy had given them, the others following soon after, it wouldn't do to disappoint Percy after all.

The sea-green eyed demigod laughed freely and unrestrained by any burdens or so it seemed, and then he was waving goodbye because they were fading, his friends were fading away to go back to work, their worries sated now that Percy himself had said everything was okay, no visible lie or tension was detected and now they could rest easier because...

Percy could handle it, it was okay now.

He'd always been able to handle it.

And then they were gone with smiles on their faces as the energy they'd been given seemed to surge even more powerfully than before...it was breathtaking.

Leo once again getting in trouble with Piper as he clung to Frank this time, the baby-faced man sweating nervously as Jason tried to get the small Latino off the guy, Piper reprimanding him from Jason's side as Hazel laughed behind her hand at her spot right besides Frank, Nico and Annabeth watching from the back as amusement showed clearly on their faces, although Nico's was harder to tell as he hid it rather well, but Percy was able to tell and it amused him greatly.

That was the last thing he saw as they faded away with bright smiles directed to him as they turned to say goodbye, and then...

He was alone.

It seemed he was always alone these days.

And then like a falling angel descending from the night sky, Percy fell back with his hands spread out and a small smile on his face.

He was tired.

So tired.

The son of Poseidon didn't even register the pain as his body collided roughly with the ground, exhaustion causing his limbs to feel like lead and maybe he shouldn't have listened to those voices because now he was unable to move.

Was it because he'd healed his friends?

Most likely.

Man, what a drag. 

Now, what was he going to do?

Harsh coughs erupted from Percy's mouth as his eyes started to fall shut, his friends wouldn't see him now, not after they'd heard him say he was okay for now.

It hurts. 

So much.

Why does it hurt?

Why?

'Perseus'

Was someone calling him?

'Come to me. Let me help.'

Help?

Would the pain go away?

I want the pain to go away.

No one was there to presence the tears falling from Percy's shut eyes as his breathing started to slow at an alarming rate, his chest taking longer and longer each time to rise as the tired man finally let himself rest.

The person would help him.

Would take his pain away.

...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, done! Sorry about not updating sooner, work has really been tiring me more than I'd care to admit but oh well, you know how it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next, tell me what you think okay? I don't mind any criticism at all! If anything I would encourage it but praise is always good too. Anyway, that's all for today! Bye Bye! Till next time, promise I'll update sooner than before, don't doubt it! You best believe it! Happy Valentines Day!


	19. Friend Or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I forgot to post it yesterday on here so sorry! Hope you like it and Thanks for Reading! A new rival has approached...

Humming.

All Percy could hear was a gentle and soothing humming. It was relaxing and caused him to be dazed for just a moment longer before the demigod remembered what had happened, where was he?

Sitting up quickly, Percy groaned and grasped at his head as a pounding headache made its presence known, dots swimming behind his eyelids as Percy waited for his body to catch up to his racing mind, the velvety bed beneath him only making him tense further as he had no idea how and why he was in this quite spotless white room.

"What..?"

As Percy peeked shyly from behind his fingers, he quietly observed his surroundings, taking note of his new clothes along the way, long gone was the dark kimono only to be replaced with silky dark robes like that a god would wear when visiting the camps, rippling darkness of silk stared back at him bluntly amongst all of the blinding white of the room, everything neat and orderly and if Percy was being honest, it hurt his eyes to see all this white and he was almost expecting for something to happen to the bright color all around him but nope. 

Nothing.

Sighing, Percy inhaled the flowery sweet scent that was wrapped all around him and forced himself to get up, ignoring the painful ache in his limbs as he shakily twisted his body to the side of the bed, waiting at the edge for a bit as he gathered himself together and then he slipped out of the warm nest of blankets, which were no surprise a fluffy white, grimacing at the cold feel of the floor as his bare feet made contact with the ground.

His dark robes falling from their place all bunched up at his thighs as he stood up, pooling at his feet as it covered him in a shield of darkness. Barefooted Percy had no other choice but to continue, noticing once again that the room looked more like a cell than anything with the lack of warmth and well...everything.

Little tingles raced up his feet as the confused demigod continued towards the tall doors just a few feet in front, hand gripping the cold handle hesitantly before he turned the small little handle and came face-to-face with a surprised tall male, an unfamiliar male.

Leaping back, Percy kept the male in his view as his hand reached into the small pocket of his weird robe that seemed alive with the way it flowed in the air, ripples of pure darkness continuing to trickle along as if unperturbed by its wearer’s sudden alarm, scarred fingers wrapping around the familiar form of Riptide and glowing sea-green eyes stayed latched onto the mysterious male who seemed to radiate power and dark disturbing darkness.

"Woah! Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you? Why am I here? Wait, where am I? What did you do with my clothes? That's kind of creepy and now I feel violated, thanks for that. What are all those dark things all over you? Why is-"

The tall dark stranger immediately held his hands out as if to stop Percy and the demigod stop in his questioning as the male looked at him amusedly, "Calm down kid, I got time. I wouldn't have brought you here if I hadn't, I would be a bad host if I did that. Now, why don't you sit down and we can talk peacefully, hm?"

Despite the menacing tendrils of darkness going in all types of different directions on the guy’s body freely and untouched, Percy nodded slowly and walked back to the bed, keeping the pale man in view till the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down slowly as if waiting for an attack, causing the unbelievably handsome male to smile in amusement at the demigod's untrusting gaze.

"Hm, where should I start? Well, I guess I could introduce myself for starters, after all, I am the host. Erebus, Primordial of Darkness at your service."

The grinning man bowed childishly in Percy's direction, incredibly dark hair floating and swirling downwards a bit like flames as the man bowed for the son of Poseidon despite being more powerful than him.

Erebus straightened from his bowing position as he looked back at the surprised face of the young scarred demigod, the same dark robes as Percy had on were worn on the primordial's slim but built form, feet clad in pitch black sandals as everything dark about the man seemed to move and flow uncontrolled by the man himself.

"Are-are those things alive?"

The primordial looked surprised and shocked at Percy's seemingly random question for just a moment before he burst into a fit of captivating laughter, inky pupil-less eyes closed in a smile as pure happiness reflected on the man's face, deep and sensual in a way that seemed absolutely effortless.

Percy still thought he was doing it on purpose though.

Erebus was making fun of him, wasn't he?

A pale rosy blush instantly colored Percy's cheeks in embarrassment at the thought as he instantly looked away from the man instinctively, and perhaps he shouldn't have done that because he wasn't with his friends and this guy could kill him at any time if he wanted to.

Lost in self-mortification, Percy didn't notice the tall primordial trail off his genuine burst of laughter as pupil-less ebony eyes with no whites in sight, caught the glimpse of a rosy-cheeked demigod sitting on Erebus's conjured bed, looking more like a shy maiden than the strong nearly invincible warrior Erebus knew the male to be.

It was kind of...cute.

Erebus could definitely see why his family was so obsessed with the half-blood, it was a wonder no one had yet to try and steal the demigod leader unless someone had already done so and failed, thinking about that only made anger flare inside of Erebus and so he walked towards Percy silently.

Percy was forced to look up and into the abyss of pure darkness that Erebus called eyes when long lean fingers curled around and under his chin, tilting his face towards the thoughtful looking primordial as he leaned in close to stare at Percy, seemingly unashamed of the close proximity even as the demigod's breath hitched in his chest nervously.

Gods, what was it about Percy that caused all these powerful immortal beings to be so obsessed with him?

He wasn't that special.

They were making it seem otherwise though and it grated Percy's nerves to no end.

Why couldn't the fates just leave him alone?

This was all so troublesome.

Gods, the Naras' had affected him too much, he was starting to sound like them.

"You know..."

Percy focused back on Erebus as the soft padding of his fingers curled tighter around his face and then a cold, cold, cold forehead pressed against his as dark eyes came impossibly closer to him.

"Those eyes of yours are truly magnificent, don't you know? It seems that my brother has good taste after all...not bad."

"When are you going to answer my questions? And what brother?"

Erebus sighed before leaning away from Percy, he would have more time for....well, it didn't matter now.

Percy didn't even question as to why the primordial was so touchy with him, having gotten used to the Senju and Uchiha kids always touching him, the demigod's hadn't been much better either, not like Percy had tried to stop them. 

The son of Poseidon was so used to people invading his personal space, that being so close to Erebus was nothing out of the ordinary to him, the number of times Percy had snapped out of his thoughts only to come face-to-face with someone frighteningly close to his face was so vast in numbers that he didn't even register it anymore.

It was kind of sad and disturbing, to be honest.

Mostly sad though.

"Hm, well...your here because I brought you here."

At Percy's no really? face, Erebus continued with a smirk on his face as Percy's fingers twitched to punch the guy in the face.

"You are currently in my mind, which means that your body is still where you left it. Since it's currently night, your little friends must be worried by now so I won't be taking much more of your time. I already healed your physical body but if you’re experiencing any pain right now, then that is due to the strain you caused yourself mentally for taking your friends’ pain and exhaustion all for yourself. 

Don't try that again any time soon or else even I won't be able to do much for you. I would suggest taking it easy but knowing who you are and how stubborn my brother is, I don't doubt I'll be seeing you hurt again soon.

It's not like I took off your clothes, my mind simply wanted to see you in a creation of my own. These things as you call it, are as part of me as my soul is. They are both a part of me and yet a separate creation of mine. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"That's still creepy. Your kind of a....pervert."

Erebus's faces blanked completely as if his mind had stopped working and if the tiny wavering of the air was anything to go by, it probably did break.

"You really are something else. Well, I'll leave you to my brother for now so take care of him. It's time for you to go now, so..."

"Ah, wait! Who's your brother?"

The pale primordial looked confused for a bit before realization flashed in his eyes and a frown made its appearance on Erebus's stupidly attractive face.

Why was everyone so attractive?

Percy was so confused.

The hell was going on?!

The primordial of darkness said nothing yet as he placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and then his right crept up to the side of the demigod's neck and pressed.

"Ow! What are you doing?!"

Still, nothing was said from the older male as his thumb continued to press uncomfortably against the side of Percy's neck, a slight burning under the pressure of Erebus's thumb.

"Shh...just wait a little more."

That did absolutely nothing to help Percy as he twirled Riptide in his hand to calm his nerves, it wouldn't help him if he tried to attack the guy now after having done nothing for what seemed like hours. He would have to wait then, wait and see what the primordial was doing and then decide what to do after.

Gods, Percy had never been more thankful for Annabeth than now. She always was his wise girl after all. It was kind of self-satisfying to know that all those lectures from the daughter of Athena had been for something after all. 

Percy would have to thank her the next time he saw her.

"There we go!"

A tanned hand covered the spot on the scarred neck that had burned under the primordial's own pale hand, Percy's fingers running along the now rough patch of skin that was in shape like a crow.

Great, he had two "tattoos" now.

His mom would be so proud.

They were both burned on too, that's kind of sad.

"Um...thanks?"

Rolling his eyes, how does he do that when his eyes are all black? Erebus sighed and ran his hand through the darkness he called hair, "It's my symbol, my brother will understand when he sees it. Ask him about it. 

It really is time for you to go now or else I fear that the kids who found your body will panic even more, you should have seen the look on their faces where they saw you on the ground. Good times. 

Well then, this is farewell. I hope to see you real soon, Perseus. My brother will explain everything else, hide the crow from everyone else, or else you'll be stuck having to answer unanswerable questions.

It was a pleasure meeting you."

And then he was gone with only the burning on his neck to remember Erebus by. Opening his eyes once again to see three crying kids over his surprisingly energized body, he didn't think Erebus had been serious.

Gods, why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! Another chapter like promised, right on time too. Well, what do you think? It was kind of rushed if I'm being honest but well I had to hurry or else...well I'll go back and edit later when I'm all done. Do you know who Erebus's brother is? I'm sure you can figure it out if you don't know yet, next chapter will talk of that so no worries. Till next time then, Bye Bye!


	20. Possessive Markings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but you know how things are. Well like I promised earlier, this chapter is double the words than usual and so I hope you all enjoy it. Might be confusing or out of place, but I tried my best! That's all, Bye Bye!

"Gods, couldn't he have warned me sooner?"

Instantly three teary shinobi kids were whirling their heads, from they had laid dramatically on his arms and chest, to look at the mumbling demigod on the ground, surprising Percy because wasn't that disturbing? How did they not get whiplashed?

Guess we'll never know.

"Percy!"

Three perfectly synchronized voices called out to him with worry evident in the young boys’ faces, an undertone of fiery fury and something dark and longing visible in their eyes. Percy didn't know whether to be confused or worried, both seemed like a good idea.

"Yes?"

The demigod was hesitant to answer back and was half tempted to just lay back down and pretend that he was still unconscious or better yet, back at camp where he would realize that this was all just a dream and everything was okay now, his friends were all alive and you can protect them.

Percy didn't lay back down.

"What happened?! The old man and that hag told us you were out for a brief walk after you finished the deal but when you didn't come back after five minutes...we got worried! 

And then Madara almost got into a fight with the old man because apparently, it was his fault and that you were probably hurt and dying on the ground somewhere while we were eating and resting like babies! 

Tobi almost cut the hag for saying that you were probably okay and had just forgotten about the time! I told them we had to hurry and come find you but they wouldn't let us go and we had to run and hide and when we found you..! 

Kami, we had thought you were dead! You weren't breathing and you looked so pale and, and! We were so worried!"

Hashirama has barely breathed at all during his little rant, and by the end of it he was panting rather heavily as if he had just been chased by a hellhound, he'd shouted a bit at the end as his maturing voice had risen up in a sort of panic like worry, face a ghostly white color with bloodshot eyes to complete the picture.

Madara and Tobirama looked oddly proud of the things they had almost done for Percy, yet when they remembered the current situation...they were back to looking worse than Hashirama, all three clinging desperately to him as if afraid he'd disappear again.

Percy should have laid back down.

He was not ready to deal with.....all this.

But the fates were cruel and Percy was stuck having to do this whole saving everyone mission for the greater good because apparently, he was the only one capable of doing so.

Life was so unfair.

The young immortal only sighed though and got back to work, if he didn't hurry to reassure these kids...all hell would break loose and who would get blamed for it all? 

Him. 

It was always him to get blamed for everything.

"Hey, it's okay. While I don't agree with you calling our hosts by those...names, I understand that you were worried and only wanted to find me. I would have done the same for you except maybe not threaten the people who helped me and are now going to live in the same village as me? 

About what happened...well I collapsed from...exhaustion? I haven't been sleeping very well and if I do, it's not for very long. I was about to go back and go get you guys but I got too tired and blacked out. 

I don't agree with you on the baby thing because you guys have killed and babies don't do that, except the ones that do but that's not you. The fact that all three of you were eating and resting after being pushed to your limits to even get here is something that makes me glad. I can survive being in the cold while unconscious for a long time so if you hadn't found me, no real damage would have happened!

Sorry I looked like a rotting corpse to you when you found me, I'd thought sleeping was to get you prettier but I guess the name 'beauty sleep' is just a hoax after all. Which sucks cause that means I've only gotten uglier over the years and wow! Is that why I never had any romantic relationships till I was sent to camp?

Gods, now I feel bad for all the people who had to deal with my ugliness on a day-to-day basis. This is just great! Why'd you guys have to bring this up? I'm so sad now, absolutely heartbroken. I should just lay back down and die, right?"

The "tattooed" demigod almost burst out laughing at the priceless looks on the heir kids’ faces, they looked exactly like Octavian had just before he'd been flown across the battlefield and straight into...well you know.

All in all, it was absolutely hilarious!

"Did-did you hit your head or something?"

Amused sea-green eyes lost their spark and for a second that beautiful color disappeared and dark scarlet ones replaced the normal friendly version, did Hashirama want to die?

'Ignore him...for now. You will attract too much attention if you kill them all now, do you want the Olympians to find us?'

"...no."

The dazed man couldn't focus suddenly and he wondered briefly if this was normal, it was, wasn't it? 

'Hmmm...I suppose it is.'

Yes, normal. Percy was normal. The husky voice was telling him so. The raven-haired boy with unfocused red eyes was slightly swaying, he was finally normal. His mother would be so happy, everyone would be happy now that he was going to die a human. A peaceful life without monsters attacking him at all sides every day.

'Just trust me, Perseus. You will, won't you?'

Trust. 

He needs to trust. 

Why? 

Why does he need to trust? 

The voice will help him? 

Help him with his seemingly impossible mission? 

That sounded nice.

Percy will trust and it'll be over soon.

He would be able to rest.

He would see them again.

"...okay. I will...tru-."

"Percy, are you-are you okay?"

The previously happy trill turned dark and violent inside Percy's mind, what were these insolent fools doing! They couldn't lose Percy now, not after his brother had come in contact with the little hero. Just a little more time and then...

Perseus would be theirs.

And all those other fools would just...die!

'Yes. You are.'

"Yes, I am."

A sharp whack on the back of his head and Percy was back to normal, yelping in pain and turning to look indignantly at the young face of a softly-spiked male with soft, kind, normal ruby eyes.

Thank Kami, Tobirama had broken Percy out of whatever trance he was in, his brother and the arrogant Uchiha slumping in relief as the beautiful eyes that plagued their dreams returned to normal, the disturbing red color fading as the sea returned to Percy.

His eyes were like a mix of bright, kind emeralds, a gleam of gold here and there as it cast about a soft, warm feeling like that of sunshine casting you in its glow after a long rainy day, an aquarium of captivating sapphire and pearl in a swirling storm against the sea of emerald color, a diamond of swirls swimming with gold as the color of Percy's eyes seemed to change and glow with every second that passed, an aura of pure power and dominance surrounding his eyes only, the darkness inside of him retreating for now but vowing to return later.

After all, Percy was theirs for the taking.

Maybe there was a reason as to why Percy's eyes were always changing like a sea of emotions, going from his usual sea-green shades of violent storms and loving gentle warmth, to colors almost completely different than before, but the only thing they all had in common was the absolute power the colors always seemed to exclude or maybe it was just because of Percy and his own powerful aura.

Percy was weird like that.

No one had to know however that Percy's eyes habit of changing color was because of all that power the gods, furies, and fates had given him, making him a bit like Piper in the department of eye color.

His sea-green was still there and yet not in a weird sort of way, if anything this new change made him seem more beautiful and powerful, deadly yet calm like that before a storm hits and destroys everything in its path.

The demigod was stunning and everyone could sea that.

"Are you stupid?"

"Huh?!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and ignored the snickering Uchiha next to him in favor of hitting Percy again. His fondness for the man showing plainly on his scarred face as he "hit" Percy.

And if his hand ended up softly stroking the raven-colored locks on top of the demigod's head, well that was his business alone.

Luckily no one noticed as Percy was too busy pouting at the still laughing pair of childhood friends, Hashirama much more relaxed in the presence of his brother and best friend than he had been after the two went...unstable. 

The events prior to now had only made Hashirama even more uneasy and nervous in the company of the two males, they had looked so ready to kill anyone and anything that came in the way of finding Percy that the now shoulder-length haired boy almost ran off on his own to find the elder shinobi.

Almost.

Thankfully things didn't come to that and he was able to find Percy with his two companions safely. Now if they could only get the man to stop overworking himself...

Well, it's best not to push their luck now, huh?

Maybe later when everyone went back to the village.

Such a shame that Percy wasn't going to return to see the fruits of his creation, the same couldn't be said for the others, however.

If Percy ended up arriving back to the village...

Well, let's not talk about things better left unsaid.

It was a surprise after all.

They wouldn't want Percy to get offended or anything at the mention of a well-deserved rest, the man had been working hard too. Always knocking them out whenever it was time to sleep so they wouldn't complain about wanting to take turns standing guard. 

Feeding them and cleaning up their after their mess each and every day, dealing with any wild animals that managed to catch them off guard and that was humiliating because they were all from the two most powerful clans in the world and each and every time it was always Percy, who seemed absolutely unsurprised, that had to take care of it.

There was so much more that he had done for them and yet...what had they done for him?

"Come on, we'll take you back."

Percy waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss their worries, "It's okay, I'm all better now."

Hashirama played with his hands nervously at the sight of his brother’s eye twitching, Madara joining him a moment later as his eyes twitched and narrowed dangerously at the oblivious older male, distracted from their gaze as his scarred hands started playing with the grass around him, taking a few strands of greenery as he stood up and dusted himself.

Twirling the little strands of grass in his hands, he turned his attention back to the three kids, tears long ago wiped away seeing as Percy was okay now.

He wouldn't be if he didn't accept their help, however.

"What are you waiting for? Let's g-! Ow, ow, ow! Seriously?!"

The young immortal yelped in pain from both the sudden stiffness in his limbs as he finally started to pay attention to his body, apparently, all Erebus had healed was his concerning exhaustion and the heaviness of his limbs and not the stiffness that was in his limbs after having laid on the cold hard ground for who knows how long, and the pain inflicted on his back and right arm by two angry little gremlins who clearly didn't like his suggestion.

The elder Senju brother laughed nervously and scratched his cheek softly in an attempt to calm down because Kami knows how scary his brother and best friend could be and don't even get him started on the horrors those two together could possibly unleash on the shinobi world.

It was scary to imagine such a thing and so Hashirama did nothing to help the sea-green eyed beauty who was now getting dragged by both stoic males, the man sending a pleading look over his shoulder as he was dragged away in the direction of the Hyuga compounds, a wounded look on his face as the Senju only smiled gently and shook his head.

There was no way in hell he'd ever voluntarily invoke those two prodigious monster’s wrath.

Sorry Percy, may Kami be with you.

And so with that in mind, the Senju quietly followed behind the two other kids as they dragged the whining male behind them, saying how his limbs were tingling and if they could just let him adjust really quickly.

No one listened to his pleas as they headed out the forest with determined strides, Hashirama finally taking pity on the shinobi as he walked slightly behind him and talked softly to the male, not wanting to anger the two prodigy kids holding Percy's wrists tightly in their hands as they hauled him away, grabbing on to the man's dark sleeve as he trailed behind them.

He didn't want to lose the man again after all.

Percy sighed as his wrists slowly started to lose their blood circulation but said nothing as he let the two kids lead him away, saying nothing about the way all three kids seemed to unknowingly release the tension in their bodies the longer they were in his presence and were able to touch him in some sort of way.

Hashirama was keeping him from losing his mind in the silence by talking softly at his side, the light steps from Madara and Tobirama a comforting rhythm as they headed out the forest and back to their host's home.

The young immortal demigod only sighed and prayed to Kami he wouldn't have to stress himself out any longer as his journey continued.

He couldn't pray to the gods anymore now could he?

Course not.

They'd find him otherwise.

That was not an option.

"I'm worried about those....kids. Did you see them? They looked about ready to kill us all had we not let them go find Percy on their own. You reckon Percy's okay with their...possessiveness? Not even that! It's more like fucking obsession!"

"Hakuto, calm down. I hope you’re not forgetting that your using vile language in front of our child, be mindful will you?"

Hakuto looked down at his wife's big stomach which held his unborn child safely for the time being and he sighed because Hirari was right.

The Hyuga had to calm down and think because Kami! His guests were forcing him to express more emotion than ever in his entire life in just two days!

Fate had a cruel way of giving him headaches.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do such a thing, it's just that I'm concerned about all of our guests’ mentality. I'm disturbed to even think about what those kids think about Percy and I'm even more terrified to know what's going on inside the man's head himself!

The way he carries himself, it's like he knows he can't lose! The power he effortlessly lets out is overwhelming and the fact that he's not even trying makes it all the more petrifying! He's covered in scars that look like they came out of a nightmare and the way he talks is like he's seen things that would put war veterans to shame with what they've been through! 

His eyes and emotions change rapidly and without warning and his voice! His voice is like that of a god as well as the rest of his entire appearance, don't even get me started on his aura! That man is like perfection itself, created by Kami and all! And yet...he's tainted with such darkness...

I have no shame in admitting that the man scares me more than any tailed-beast ever could."

Hirari hid her surprise well at Hakuto's rant about the man and his kids, well if she was anyway. A dainty pale hand rested protectively on top of a swollen stomach as pupil-less eyes stared back at her husband's matching ones. And in the most serious and calm voice Hakuto had ever heard Hirari speak in, she asked...

"Do you perhaps fancy Percy?"

Hakuto then proceeded to nearly cough up one of his lungs, eyes wide and nearly bulging out of their sockets as the Hyuga choked on air.

"Wha-what?!"

Hirari was taking absolutely no bullshit from her husband today.

"I think maybe you are as spellbound as those kids. I don't even blame you, the man is very attractive despite the clear damage done to both his mind and body."

Once Hakuto had managed to calm down and started to breathe normally again, he stared into his wife's eyes in half-hearted anger and said, "If I am spellbound then those kids are absolutely bewitched. Their eyes and body language show what their faces do not and you have seen how I act around the man, I do not fancy him.

Perhaps I would have had I been younger but I am not and I love you dearly, our child proof of our love as decided by fate itself. Do you not believe in fate's path?"

The long-haired woman of noble blood only smiled slightly and shook her head in amusement, her husband was humorous it seemed.

"I was only jesting, I have no doubt about the love you hold for me and our child. I do agree that the amount of love those kids have for Percy is concerning and rather disturbing and Percy himself has an alarming amount of darkness inside by what my eyes had seen when I check him earlier. 

It is worrisome and yet I hold faith that Percy will take care of everything without the need for any intervention on our part. Don't you agree?"

The tall Hyuga clan leader broke eye contact with his wife and look out the window, taking in the sight of the dark silent woods and he thought of his guests who were now to be his fellow neighbors seeing as Hakuto had agreed to join the village at Percy's effortless persuasion.

"I don't know what to think of the man. There is no certainty that he is an ally or an enemy but for now, I will follow his lead and join this new village he speaks of. If he turns out to be an enemy, I will die trying to bring him down however futile that may be considering the amount of power he seems to naturally hold. I will do as you say and...

I'll trust him.

With my life.

With my peoples’ lives.

With your life.

With our unborn child's life.

And with the entire village’s lives.

Percy holds our very existence in his hands from this moment onwards. Are you as frightened as I am?"

There was not even a pause of hesitation to think things through before Hirari responded.

"Without a doubt."

Hakuto nodded unsurprised, it was to be expected after all that they be frightened of a man who looked at them all, at everyone, as if they were nothing to be feared despite being very powerful and capable ninjas.

The future had never seemed more frightening than now.

Kami help them all.

There was a storm coming their way and it looked like fate itself would be useless against a man such as Percy himself.

It was all up to him now.

He would be the god deciding all of their fates now.

"Finally! I was thinking I would have to cut my hands off with the way you've been gripping them. Look, I can't even feel them anymore! You cut off all my blood circulation, how cruel!"

'Huh?'

'The fuck is he talking about?'

'I'm sorry Percy! I should have stopped these monsters!'

"What are you talking about? We've barely even touched you, you’re just exaggerating."

Percy's eyes looked at Tobirama's own in a way that might have made him be mistaken for an owl, neck turning and all, and the Senju had to hide a shudder of fear at the unblinking eyes of the man before him, was Percy going to blink at all?

Madara also seemed to tense a bit at the stare and the quiet air around the man wasn't helping matters either, both prodigies deciding quickly that it would be best to just let go of the admittedly red and swollen wrists of their guardian.

The immortal savior of Olympus twitched once, twice, and then boom. The twinkle in his sea-green eyes reappearing like that of a dramatic actor making its opening act and a blinding smile with pearly white teeth forced all three kids to squint a little from the beauty that was Percy.

That guy needed to tone it down a bit, he wasn't like them, whatever he was...it was entire leagues away from what they were.

"Welp. You guys need to go sleep while I go talk with our hosts. Goodnight!"

But before Percy could leave, two pairs of dark eyes burning with something terrible and sinister locked with one another and then tugged Percy down to their level.

Was it weird that his neck was getting attacked?

Were they performing some sort of goodnight ritual?

Percy wasn't very sure and so since he didn't know...he let the two usually calm and stoic males bite down harshly into the side of his neck, just above his shoulders on both sides, and while he wanted to ask he did nothing and let them finish, wincing when they licked his wounds with their warm tongues and pressed a quick kiss on top before they pulled back and away.

"Guys did you just...?! Percy, I'm so sorry, I didn't think they were going to-!"

Percy only sighed and went to poke at his fresh wounds on his neck in quiet curiosity, did they really have to be so rough?

"Nah, it's fine. Is this how you guys say goodnight or something? It hurts a bit but I've had worse, I'm seriously considering whether this is a ritual or not and you guys just decided to get me back for taking so long to come back."

Hashirama made no move to correct him after receiving twin glares from both males in front of him and so he prayed for Percy instead because there was absolutely no way in hell that they were going to stop doing this to Percy now.

It was a good thing that Percy healed quickly.

"Yes....it's how we say goodnight to our special someone, do you hate it?"

Waving his hands in the air quickly, Percy was so hell-bent on reassuring both Tobirama and Madara that it was okay and he didn't mind, that he didn't notice the smug smirks directed towards him as hungry eyes made no move to look away from him.

Hashirama why?

And so with darkening red marks on either side of his neck, Percy went to go talk with the Hyuga ninjas as he bid farewell to the two self-satisfied kids and one surprisingly guilty and confused Senju.

Now all Percy had to do was wrap things up with the Hyuga clan and then head towards the Yamanaka clan, hopefully, they weren't too troublesome to deal with.

His mind wouldn't handle all the stress if that was the case.

Pray to Kami, Percy.

Pray to Kami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright done! Much longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it! I finished, In Another Life, recently, and let me tell you, I was not ready. Like I knew what was gonna happen but still, I was not ready for that ending. Twice I cried. I'll never be able to look at red scarfs and blue blankets the same way again. Well, that's all, hope you enjoyed it and expect to see these long chapters again soon! Bye Bye!


End file.
